


I will win this game.

by reylotogetherforeverplease



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotogetherforeverplease/pseuds/reylotogetherforeverplease
Summary: Rey is a girl who thanks to a fateful encounter meet the playboy Kylo Ren.Now what will happen between a cold girl and an impetuos boy?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok everyone,this is my new story about our REYLO it's the first chapter please leave a comment and let me know if you want me to continue thanks and enjoy.

CHAPTER 1

 

Ok...now...what is going on right?...why am i here?...what am i doing in this heck of a place!?

 

...................

 

"Rey"

 

"..."

 

"REY!"

 

"..."

 

"AISH...REY!"Someone slammed the door but no one was inside it..

 

"What the-?...She left already?"The girl scratch her head in confusion.The room was clean and tidy,full of books on the shelves,nothing out of the ordinary. A clean room that glows with the ray's lights and the gentle breeze of the morning coming from the open window.

 

"That's right...she is no longer the Rey i knew."She smile a bit sad and then goes back into her own room.Rey-

 

.......................

 

A girl was walking the street of brooklin,she was dressed in a simple black pants and a demin-s shirt,her black hair down with light waves on them.People cannot help but stare at her.She was wearing confortable sneackers.Suddenly her phone rang.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Rey dear...how are you doing?"

 

"..."

 

"Why don't you answer?"Lost your tongue to a cat?"

 

"...talking to you give me the chills Poe"She said with an annoied tone as she was walking inside a coffe shop.

 

"Ayo...that's hurts my little and fragile heart!OUCH!"Rey walk to the table positioned near the big wall made of glass.She take the menu and open it.

 

"I doubt it really hurt your heart tough,i still yet to find a way to really hurt your damn heart...i even doubt you have it"

 

"I do have it...a heart...but i doubt you have one tought...Rey"His tone was a mix of joke,the kind that make you want to punch him.She stop looking at the menu and look up to watch the glass window and outside,where the road is full of people,families,playing children,couples,elderly...to her eyes everyone was smiling...she close her eyes and then cross her legs under the table switching her eyes to look at the shop's door.

 

"What do you want?I have no time to waste"

 

"Are you at the coffe shop?"She is in disbelief,in anger.

 

"Ahahahah,you must be cursing at me right?I know everything.dear,you should stop that habit of yours,eating to many sweets is not good for your diet"She move her finger as if to form a fist but she stop mid way and take a breath.WIth a forced calm voice she spek.

 

"Ya,tell me the truth,are you stalking me?"

 

"Do you want me to? i can-"

 

"I am gonna kill you right now if i even saw an inch in my sight"

 

"Ahahahah,then i should not stalk you"

 

"Sigh...tell me what you want before i do something that will make you stop calling me once and for all"

 

"Like what?I am curious"A vein almost popped up on her temple.

 

"Ya!Poe!"She managed to make her voice not too loud to make people ear of course,she became an expert because he usually calls her at the most inappropriate time as if he enjoy seeing her get angry in public.

 

"A,ok,fine...come back please...we need a extra hand"She sigh.

 

"Hell no...i quit with that"

 

"You are so good at it,why the hell do you always refuse?"

 

"Taking pictures was a hobby of mine now thanks to you i can't stand the sight of a camera anymore,understand?"

 

"Please...what is wrong with working with me?"

 

"I have a job already,how can i work if you always pester me?I need to make end meet,you know?"

 

"I can pay you!"

 

"...no and that's final"The wraiter come and take her order.

 

"Caffe and latte"

 

"What?"

 

"I wasn't talking to you"

 

"O"

 

"Ya...i need to go"

 

"What the hell is so good about your job anyway?..."The wraiter bring her also the pastry she had ordered

 

"So noisy."She was about to hang up since she was about to bite the pastry on Poe when he sent her a bomb.

 

"Sorry but you can't say no anyway,i already gave your contact number for a shooting..."Rey frooze in place,the pastry that was about to touch her red lips fell on her plate.

 

"You....w-w-what did you do?"Her voice was shaking from disbelief and the raising anger,she couldn't belive it and her anger was building up inside of her.

 

"Yes,a shoot,you have like...let's see 3 hours from now,i will sent you the address on your phone"

 

"Y-Poe-!-"He cut the call all of a sudden.Rey watched her smartphone and suddenly a message came, she opened to read it and it was from Poe.

 

THE THORN IN MY LIFE!

TEXT:This is the address,sorry don't be too mad with me,it's only for today...this is a big job you know...kissess.

 

"Shit! How can i go there in 3 damn hours!Shit! I swear i am going to block him for good this time!"She quickly drink her coffe as for the pastry...she took it with her after paying.She quickly get out of the shop.

 

"Shit,i have to be in that park in 3 hours! "She say while running to get a taxi all the while eating the small pastry.

 

"Fortunately i didn't order the one with cream today...aish my life seriously!"When she finally get inside the taxi there is a big problem, she text Poe.

 

Text FROM REY:YA,AT LEAST DID YOU MAKE EVERYTHING BE READY THERE?IN 3 HOURS I CAN'T DO MAGIC!

 

THE THORN IN MY LIFE:EVERYTHING IS JUST FINE,BUT I DON'T HAVE YOUR FAVOURITE REFLEX NOW

 

TEXT FROM REY: I DON'T CARE!I CAN'T GO AND TAKE IT ANYWAY,I WILL JUST GO WITH WHAT I HAVE.

 

THORN IN MY LIFE:YES!THAT'S MY GIRL!

 

TEXT FROM REY:I AM GONNA SUE YOU POE DAMERON!

 

THORN IN MY LIFE:SURE I WILL BE WAITING AS ALWAYS.

 

"YA!"She quickly put away the phone inside her bag.

 

............................After about an hour she finally arrived at the park,she looked around.

 

"Where the heck are they?"

 

"Rey!"She turn around,to see the voice who was calling her where it was from.

 

"Finn"She walk with quick steps toward him,he hug her and she does too.

 

"Gosh,the only good thing today is that i saw you"

 

"You can stay with me how much you want tought"He smile while hugging her,she sigh.

 

"Let's go now.I have work to do after this"Finn smile hoplessly.

 

"You really hate this job right?"

 

"Gosh with Poe around living everything on my shoulders what do you think?Where is the place?"

 

"Inside this building"

 

"Then let's go"When she enter inside,she look around it was a place full of people and models,everyone already know her so they smiling greet her.

 

"Hello Rey!"

 

"You came finally gosh please spare us?.They say smiling.

 

"Yes good morning everyone,let's go a good job i have to leave quickly."

 

"You really hate this job"She did not say anything more to them and looked at finn.

 

"Where are the cameras"

 

"There are various models,use what you see fit"She walk to a near table where there are various type or cameras : Nikon D810 It may have recently been ousted from the top spot, but this is still a terrific choice.The D850 might have replaced it, but the D810 is still a brilliant full-frame DSLR. Images from Nikon's 36.3MP monster are bursting with detail, while its 1200-shot battery life puts the 50.6MP EOS 5DS in the shade. The 51-point AF system copes well with tricky focussing situations.Excellent handling and relatively modest dimensions further ensure that the D810 doesn't disappoint. 

 

There is also Canon EOS 5D Mark IV,it's one of the most complete cameras out there.The 5D Mark IV pretty much tweaks and improves on everything the Mark III offered. This includes a brilliant new 30.4MP sensor that delivers pin-sharp results, an advanced 61-point AF system that's incredibly sophisticated, a pro-spec performance, 4K video and some very polished handling. Put this all together, along with a host of other features and it all combines to make the EOS 5D Mark IV one of the best DSLRs we've seen. Now overshadowed by the mighty D850.

 

Finn also prepared Nikon D850, It may be pricey, but the Nikon D850 is the ultimate full-frame DSLR.  
The 45.4MP full-frame sensor delivers detail-rich images with brilliant dynamic range and excellent high ISO noise performance, while the advanced 153-point AF system is hard to beat. Add in 7fps burst shooting, a rock-solid build and refined handling and the D850 is pretty much at the top of its game for any subject you want to shoot. A brilliant piece of kit that won't disappoint.

 

Rey POV

 

At last there is Canon EOS 5DS Still the king when it comes to megapixels, but performance is left wanting.With 50.6 million effective pixels, the Canon EOS 5DS offers the highest resolution of any full-frame DSLR on the market today. Pixel-packed sensors can be compromised, but not here,but performance isn't great, while there's no Wi-Fi or 4K video recording. Huge image file sizes necessitate decent memory cards and a fast computer.Image quality is superb, with as you'd expect fantastic detail, well controlled noise and good dynamic range, making it the ideal choice for the landscape or studio photographer. So since i need a good and detailed view of the object in this case jewels i need this one to have the best effect,so in the end this will be my choice.I quicklt grab it and walk fast toward the stage of the studio.There is the tripod i usually use,they know me well,sigh either way here i am.I look around but i can't see where the models are,so i ask Finn.

 

"Finn,where is the model?"

 

"O yes,the first girl will be here is a bit,they are still doing her make up"Are they kidding me?I look at my watch,gosh i am going to be late i am sure...

 

"Guys,tell the make up artists to be faster quickly"As impatient as i am i can't care less about the orders.

 

"Finn"He turn around to look at me.

 

"Yes.What is it?"

 

"I am sorry but i am quite in a hurry,is there any model available here that is ready?"

 

"O...let's see"He look around.

 

"O!There she is..."Finn point to a blonde,slender and tall girl with wavy hair,glossy and long, longer than mine,gosh,how can they go on with such long hair?,she was talking with a few people one of them stood up more than the others,well i bet, he is the tallest person in this studio.She smile at them most of all to the tall guy,she slap him gently on his chest,he grab her hands and...he almost kiss her...i see so that's her boyfriend or...just a disgusting flirt,o well who cares,suddenly i see Finn,going to them,o he disturbed the poor couple,o well yes i don't really care,i have to go home!

 

Suddenly my phone ring.I put on the table my camera,because i have no idea what my reaction,will be,that's right every time my phone ring for me is bad news sometime i just wish to throw him out the window.Well once i did throw it out of my window...resulting in me swearing like a longshoreman,so i beetter let it stay away from me.

 

"Hello?..."SHIT,Poe dameron i am going to to make sure you will won't be able to use you tresure anymore!

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Kylo Ren POV

 

Brooom!wow such a sound my car,i call it my baby,she is the woman of my life.She is by my side at every turn...tought it's true that she is my life partner there are also other things important for me...like real life girls.

 

"Hello?Yes...i am coming"I am heading to the studio of a model my friend want to let me know.Well this is what i am talking about real life partner...more like bed partner.Yes,i just love to have fun.Models aren't my usual choice but they are still beautiful,today one of my friends want to show this girl to me,that he described like out of this world,then i should also see this girl right?.

 

I arrive after 31 minutes of drive.The studio...where is it?O!I see my friend after looking around a bit.

 

"Yo,friend!"He pat my shoulder and i walk to him with my sigaret in hand.

 

"So,where is the girl?"I ask smiling.

 

"You are seriously,an hassole"

 

"Are you one too?"

 

"You surpass me by leap and bound"

 

"Let's go"I get inside the studio.It's complete chaos as always.I have been on a few studios but this one is full of people serious on their jobs going here and there,still it seems like something is different now,after awhile a man walked inside beside him a small girl.She was indeed beautiful,but it was not all that happy to be here.

 

"Hello Rey!"

 

"You came finally gosh please spare us?.They say smiling.

 

"Yes good morning everyone,let's go a good job i have to leave quickly."Her name is Rey?It fits her,but she really not seem happy to be here,tought they must know her well,that girl did not smile even once since she came,here.

 

"You really hate this job"She did not say anything more to them and looked at the man beside her.

 

"Where are the cameras"Is she a model too?After talking to the girl for awhile he leave her alone to a near table full of cameras,i wonder why is a model left there alone...my toughts where interrupted by my friend.

 

"Here she is!my friend"Hux come to me while holding a beautiful stunning blondie with wavy hair and light make up,she was smiling brightly at me and i felt an urge to kiss her already,really a masterpiece of the world.

 

"Hi,nice to meet you"I smile and she smile at me too,i know she already eyed me just like i did,maybe fter this i think i already got her.

 

"Are you on stand by?"I ask.

 

"Yes there are people before me so i can stay with you guys...what's your name?"She smile at me,i know she is flirting with me.

 

"Kylo Ren and you?"

 

"Carry,you can call me Carry"

 

"I see Carry"She smile and we start to laugh and chat together suddenly the man from before shout"There she is"And came towards us.

 

"Carry,you are ready right?"

 

"Yes,i am,why?"

 

"Then wear the jewels and go sit there,the photographer will start with you"

 

"O really?"He nod then she look at me and say later.I look at the two of them till he was going to where the girl named Rey was standing,this time she was on the phone,frozen,suddenly she give the phone to Finn,she was visibly angry,more like she became a piece of ice.

 

"Let's start"The room was in complete silence,she took a bandaid and made her hair into a pony tail then took a camera...a camera?.

 

"Who is she?"I ask to Hux.

 

"It seems like she is a friend of finn."

 

"She is..."Carry ask to that man called Finn.

 

"Ok...i am the photographer my name is Rey,do what i tell you and everything will go smoothly,go in position"The anger i and everyone felt before is gone, replaced by the sound of her voice calm yet professional in what she does.The sound of the camera and the silence in those moments,it's fascinating.

 

"What's your name?"

 

"O...Carry"

 

"Ok,Carry use your hand to make the jewels stand out."Carry does as she say and use her expressions and hands to show them more.

 

"That's good...ok,done"After a bit of a time,where she took the time to check and check again the picture she made,she watch the result of her pictures.I am tall and also i was able to get a bit closer.She did not notice people around her,she was foused on the pictures only.

 

"Finn,take these and put them in the computer while i take the other camera."

 

"Ok"That man named Finn,take the camera and put the pictures in the computer,after a bit the girl came back.

 

"What do you think?"

 

"Well..."She looked at them for a bit.She was so concentrate that she barely said anything.

 

"I think this and this also...this"That Finn smiled and nodded.

 

"Then we will go with these."She looked at Carry,"You can go,thanks"She nod and then take off the jewels and go to change herself.

 

"Where are the others?"

 

"They..."DRRRR'A phone was ringing.

 

"Rey"She did not even spare a glance at him.

 

"Don't answer"

 

"Stop being stubborn and take it what if it's important?"She fake a smile.

 

"Important?That person is not important,he is the thorn in my life"She said plainly,i wonder who it is?Her boyfriend?Did they fight?.

 

"Rey-"

 

"Finn i think i am gonna make your hair grow up and then make you bald plukin off your hair one by one again,it will hurt belive me"What?Everyone started to laugh,sure it's fun to see her spunk.

 

"YA!"

 

"Guys i am ready we can go if you want?"

 

"Sure"Well who cares i have other things to do right now.

 

"What about the pay?"Asked Hux.

 

"They already gave it to me"

 

"I see,wow"I turn around to give her a last look before turning to leave.

 

.................................

 

 

It's night time and i am outside the door of the place where the party is.It's the building i usually go with my friends and i always take a girl home to have a good night together.

 

"Hello kylo"

 

"Hey"I wink at a girl that came out of the door i get inside and i am welcomed by music and colorful lights,the smell of smoke that makes me want to light a sigarette too.But i won't do it for now, maybe later.There are so many girls dancing with their bodies almost at hand touch,i enter in the miriad of people and start to look around when i finally find a girl in the middle.She was a girl with brown and straight hair,she was dancing with me in a sexy way,i smiled and obliged with what she wanted and quickly put my arms around her waist i kissed her and we danced as our bodies intertwined together at the beat of the music.After a few moments she wispered to me to go somewhere else,i smiled and then said.

 

"The mothel around here is quite confortable"She giggled and bit her lower lip as she looked at me.She nodded and then i said i would wait for her outside.Then i see my friend,Hux.

 

"Kylo!What are you doing there?"

 

"I am going to have fun.Why?"

 

"Ahahaha,seriously you...are surely the best at taking care of girls"

 

"Well since you usually go home with two girls at a time i think you are way better than me"

 

"Hey it's not like i do that every night,i have times when i have only one at a time"He laugh and i shake my head.

 

Suddenly i hear a shout.

 

"YOU!"We stop talking taken aback by the sudden loud voice.

 

"I she talking about us?"

 

"Maybe it's because of you"Said Hux but i don't agree.

 

"Of course not!"Once again that girl's voice rang outside the building.We turn around to watch her.

 

"Yes you!Stop right there!"She come towards me with quick steps,she is a fury,beautiful but surely full of force.I think i saw her somewhere but where?

 

"Do you know her?No!"

 

"Should i just talk it over with her?"

 

"Yes!You are good at sweet talking girls"Said Hux.I am sure is one of the girls he does not remember to have been with.

 

"It could be yours tought!"

 

"Not possoble,i would remember someone like her."She was finally in front of me,almost, but then...she passed me by?

 

"HU?What is going on?"Said Hux as confused as me.We both turn around to look at the girl.

 

"Ya!Poe,you are such an idiot!Do you even know what i went trought today?HU?!"

 

"Rey dear!calm down why are you so grumpy?Come and have fun-"She slap his hand quickly and then pass her hand on her hair.

 

"Quit it Poe,this is the last."

 

"You always say it but t-"

 

"Don't be so sure.The next time even if you do the same i won't go,you will loose clients and i will not care a bit..."She quickly leave but that man stops her.

 

"Rey.Why are you like this?You-"

 

"Poe,for god sake,i am gonna seriously-"

 

"Then what do i do?You are too good to be-"She kick him hard on the leg.

 

"Seriously,say another world and i am gonna cut all ties with you,no!i will cut ties with you right now!"She quickly leave.

 

"Rey..."Then i look at the man that was kicked...Poe?

 

"Poe?"He turn around to face me.

 

"Ren?"

 

"Kylo Ren?"I walk closer.

 

"Hey,what are you doing here?Being kicked by a girl"

 

"Did you see?"

 

"More like,everyone saw"He look around and saw people looking at him.

 

"I guess you are right"He smile as usual.

 

"So who was that girl?"He look at me"Why?Are you intersted in her?"I smile...

 

"Maybe?"He look at me seriously this time"Then don't be.She is out for you?"O this got my interest.

 

"And why is that?"

 

"She is not someone you can play with"

 

"But it seems like you played with her quite well,i wonder why she was so angry""

 

"O well,she..."Poe smile and then say.

 

"Just don't try anything funny."

 

"Why?Are you going to protect her?"I tease trying to wipe that smiling face of his.

 

"She does not accept any shit...let's say it this way"Tsk,such a way to make me loose interest,sorry about it but it made me curious...

 

...................................

 

A few hours later i came out of the motel and left girl there,she was still sleeping and the next day i had some work to do,so i went outside to get my car that i parked a bit far from the motel.When i arrived to my car i was about to open the door when...

 

"Sigh...what a shitty life"I hear someone speak right behind me.She was sitting on a bench,she was small in build and had black har.I could only see her back but i did not really care.She was drinking something while looking at the ocean,sand separated her from it,as she looked in the long distance.I had to get inside my car so i went the other side and i was finally able to see her profile better.It was her,that girl,Rey.Her eyes where sad and also angry while looking the beer in her hand.What a coincidence really.Sigh,she is so sad...should i help ease herself?Yes,i smirk and then went inside the coffe shop that was a few steps away from where my car was parked.

 

"Shit...the bottle is empty"

 

"Here.Another helping?"She seemed startled at first.Rey looked at the beer and then at me.I smiled at her.She was gazing at my face as if she was scanning me from head to toe,the only difference is that she just watched only my face.

 

"You are the one from this morning right?"I wasn't all that surprised,usually where i go all the girls can't help but remember me,i am not easly forgotten,more like they just can't stay away from me.I bet she is the same,sorry Poe Dameron.

 

"Yes i am.I tought you wouldn't have noticed me"She smiled a bit and looked away.A sign?

 

"It would be a bit impossible to forget someone as tall as you"Such a praise,i like being so tall.

 

"And who like to flirt with every girl you meet"

 

"Y-What?"I am a bit confused...she is getting up.

 

"What about the beer?"She look at the beer and then at me.

 

"No thank you,you bought it,you drink it"She turned around and walked away.I was left there stunned.

 

"Damn it!"No girl ever refused me.

 

"TSk"I throw the beer into the near trash can and then leave with my car after giving her a last look.Tsk.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Rey POV

 

Sigh.Another morning,another day full of shit.

 

"I get up from my bed and then tidy everything as i do every morning.Then i shower and take my thing.I have a car but since i usually just walk around i never really took the car.Today was the same.I walk around the neighborood once,it helps me calm myself when i am down.

 

"Time to eat"I arrive at my favourite coffee shop.Yesterday i could not finish having my pastry because of That idiot of Poe,today i am going to eat to my heart content and then start working on my script.

 

"Good morning"

 

"Morning.The usual?"

 

"Yes thank you"I seat on my favourite place and then i look outside,again.It became my routine.Seeing those happy faces so early in the morning,it makes me happy and a bit jealous too.They have an happiness i don't have,that i never had.

 

"Here for you"

 

"Thank you..."I smile as i take the caffee e latte and my pastries,today i ordered a few more than usual.As i start eating i was reminded of that man,such a jerk.Did he really think i would fall for such an old trick?

 

"More like girl like to throw themselves at him.tsk,tsk,tsk-"

 

"I was just trying to be gentle"I choked on my coffe.

 

"Cough,cough,cough"Fortunately it was nothing to persistent and i coughed just a few time before feeling better.I glared at him.

 

"What did i ever do to you?"

 

"You!"I was shoked,why is he here!In front of me?!

 

"Kylo Ren.I have a name...Rey"

 

"Shit how do you know my name?"

 

"Colorful from the morning"

 

"Answer me"

 

Kylo POV

 

"I heard people calling you like that yesterday"She nod.

 

"Make sense."Strange girl.But i find her interesting.

 

"Ok.Now please leave"

 

"I want an answer first"She gaze at me once again.As if to study me,just like she did yesterday.

 

"Will you leave once i tell you?"

 

"Depend on what i hear"

 

Rey POV

 

"Really?"Fine either way i am going to finish this first thing today...no i think i should just wrap this and eat it home...sigh...anyway.

 

"Fine,since it's an answer that you want."He nod smiling at me.

 

"Do you think i am stupid?I know well that you just wanted to flirt with me"He wasn taken aback...he pretended to be because later he showed a blessed smile at me,gosh.

 

"Did i?"

 

"Bring me to the motel around the corner.Satisfied now?...i am right isn't it?"I stop looking at him and sip my coffe and turn to look outside not paying him any attention.

 

"Yes...i was found out.You are interesting"He said but i didn't really care.But suddenly i feel my chin being pulled by someone.It was this person.I got a shock,most of all because he was right in front of my face,so close,smiling.This man is really handsome,but is really too big,his hands,his fingers are slender yet warm to the touch,but i hate it!.

 

"What are you doing?"I ask with icy cold eyes.

 

"Rey...you are interesting...i like you"Tsk,here we go...i am fade up already.

 

"You are annoying dude"He was startled and then i pushed his hand away.

 

"This morning is even more messed up than yesterday"I wisper to myself.I pay for my order taking at least my coffee with me.

 

\--------------------------

 

Kylo watch Rey amused but also a bit annoyed as he eat the pastry she left behind.

 

"..."

 

Rey POV

 

I go home into my apartment,fortunately no one is inside,i throw my bag on top of my bed.

 

"Sigh...this is...so annoying!One of this days i am gonna become a nun somewhere!"

 

DRRRR.It's my phone,again.

 

"O!It's my employer.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Rey,how is it going?"

 

"Yes...i finished the book,i should bring it to you guys for proof reading"

 

"Then quickly bring it here and the other book you brought the other time do you remember?"

 

"Yes,what about it?"I go to my computer and start it.

 

"Ya,do you even check how your book are doing?"

 

"After they are published i usually black out from the world,you know it right?Either way you always tell me how is it going."

 

"Gosh girl.It became a huge succsess,this one is even more succseful than your previews works.Seriously you are gold to me"

 

"Then pay me well please"

 

"Ya,you are the one i pay the most here in my company."

 

"Ok...Han say,it's too soon for being so hype,you usally are the not the type to be so happy about my works at the start"

 

"Ayo,it's because i must be serious here,there is the possibility that it can be a flop too.I mean you go from dark to darker that slightly romance and a bit horror,then go for a comedy.Let's speak the truth how can i cope with you change of genre all of a sudden?I mean there are times when you flopped anyway."

 

"I was testing the waters.It's obvious that i am not good from the start...so the last was a success as you said,while my first attemps where just flops so...i am learning"

 

"Yes,but it's already four book one after the other that are so succsefull.Hey do you even sleep?Do you have time for yourself?Should i worry?"

 

"Tell me instead why did you call?"

 

"O right.You know i was called by a company that want to make your story into a movie."

 

"Wich one?"

 

"The very first one.The horror of a life"

 

"A!That...fine then"

 

"Will you be the writer?For the script too?"I put my glasses on.

 

"Sigh..."

 

"I mean,that's your story"Han is always like that.

 

"Why are you always like this?You never care if someone will take the crediit for your works or if they ruin it"

 

"Because in the end i don't care.I did my best if they make a good piece a shit they will be the one to be talked back on"

 

"...that's also true.Still!You have a saying in this,gosh i am the most jealous here while you are not"I look outside of my window.

 

"I don't really have anything to look forward to.It only make me have enough money to feed me."

 

"Rey..."

 

"..."

 

"BRING YOUR ASS HERE AND STOP BEING A MARY SUE!"

 

"Mpfff"Han is always the best at making me laugh.I always say this to him and without fail he scream at me.Han is like a father to me and the person i love the most in this world.

 

"I am coming"The smile i sometime sforget to have is always there when it comes to him.I put down my glassed and once again put my coat on.

 

"Gosh i am hungry" This time i take my car key.I am a writer and one of the best seller in Han's company.I work from home because anyway working in the company is too far so i just stay home and write,write,write till my head is full of complicated words i had to learn for my stories.Sometimes i sweat from the load of book i have to read to have enough noweladge to write a piece that make sense.

 

"The keys are-"Then i see,the table full of food that Rose prepared.a little white paper near the plate.

 

"I am leaving in a few days,i know you don't want to see me but i hope you can at least eat this,it's delicious Rey.Just warm it in the microwave if it's cold and eat it,i made your favourite food. ROSE"

 

I put down the yellow paper and then leave it there.Rose i don't really need for her here.

 

"Here are the keys"Then i run outside closing the door not even looking at the food that she made for me.I have no intention,on doing what she want,i am no longer that Rey she knew.

 

After an hour drive i arrive at the parking lot of the building.It's full of people as usual but i was lucky to find a place to park my car.I took my work and my bag then i walk to the elevator that will bring me to the office.When i arrive i am welcomed by my collegues.

 

"Good morning Rey!"

 

"Hello,dear"

 

"Rey finally!"

 

"Hi Harry"I like this place.People are nice and i like coming here to work.There are people that i love and the ones here i love them all.Thought we don't hang out a lot as cooworkers we are quite close if we think that in usual work place people hate each other.After all that i went trough i have a good eye for lyars and these people are sincere.

 

I walk to Han=s office.

 

"Hi Han solo"

 

"Gosh,how about you smile a bit Rey?"

 

"I think i am smiling tought"

 

"Aigo...ok.Sit down"He look at my hands.

 

"Is that the future book of my dreams?"

 

"Proof reading Han"

 

"Give it here i will give it to my secretary later"

 

"A ok"

 

"Sit down"I nod and he look at me.

 

"So why am i here sitting istead of working?"

 

"This rock head.I told you already,in awhile someone will come to talk about the movie"

 

"O right..."

 

"You will be the writer,understand?"

 

"Gosh...this seems like athreat to me"

 

"Because i can't stand when people ruin my work"

 

"Beg to disagree,those books are my blood and tears."

 

"Still i pay you with money,i cry tears of blood everytime"He wipe a nonexistent tear on his face.

 

"So,when will this person come?"

 

"In awhile...belive me he is a really good person."

 

"...you have no idea who he is.Again.HAN!"

 

"I know him,he is handsome too,that's what counts"He smirk...

 

"I know what you are thinking,don't worry i will not force you to have a boyfriend anymore"That's new.

 

"O,gosh,Han"From the get go this person want to pair me with any kind of guy that exist in this city,it's totally absurd seriously.

 

DRRR

 

"Yes."It's his secretary.

 

"He came,should i bring him in your office?"His face lit up,gosh this is creepy,i have a bad feeling about this. 

 

"Quickly bring him inside!"

 

"Ok"

 

"He is here finally!"

 

"Tsk,why are you so happy in the end-"I was sitting with crossed legs and arms while waiting,suddenly the door open.

 

"...Kylo!What a surprise!"Kylo?I can't see who he is because Han is blocking my view.

 

"Yes...hello Han"

 

"Ayo,why are you like this?Anyway Rey here is"I was already getting up and Han walk to the side to let me see who the man is...what i saw made me feel like my stomach was in turmoil,a head ache was coming too.

 

"YOU!"I say in disbelief

 

"O!"He say while looking at me as surprised as i am.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the second chapter,i hope you all can like it,the story is tking place and form,It will take a bit but i hope you all will like the development,please let me know what you think,that!.

"CHAPTER 2

 

WHAT THE SHIT IS THIS? WHY IS HE HERE?!

 

"YA!Are you stalking me?"I say getting up and lashing out to him my anger and disbelief.He frown.

 

"Sorry but i should be the one to ask why are you here?And i am not stalking you,not at all°

 

°I was about to reply,when Han stopped me with his question.

 

"What is going on?You two know each other?"I turn to face him.

 

°No!"

 

"Yes"I look at the idiot,more like a dead glare.

 

°Rey dear!So you know Kylo?"

 

"I said i don't know him!"He point his finger to him and look at me.

 

"But he says that he know you"

 

Shit"Well he is wrong!..Ya,anyway where is the person i should meet?!"

 

"He is..."

 

"...Who?"

 

"Him"I look behind him"I don't see anyone"

 

"Ya!It's him you dimwit!"As usual Han,fantastic way to kill me.Is he really...

 

°HER?!She is the writer?"

 

"Yes!Are you a dimwit too?Woa,seriously...OK,let's do things in order.This overly tall boy is Kylo the one i talked to you earlier Rey.Kylo,she is the writer you wanted to meet"

 

"..."I was left speachless.Seriously what a crappy life i have sigh.

 

"So...it's like this...fine"Kylo quickly walk in front of me and he holds his hand out to me.

 

"My name is Kylo Ren,nice to meet you"Gosh is he joking now?Sigh.Yea,why should i stress over this thing,it's not like i have to see him everyday,also this is just another way to do my job.I calm myself down and i look at his smiling face.I switch my eyes to his big hand and then back to his face.I also do the same and hold his hand.

 

"My name is Rey my pen name is alpha writer.Nice to meet you"

 

"Nice to meet you again"Then we separate hand and Han talk to Kylo first.

 

"Sit down,you too Rey.."I do as he say and sit in the chair in front of Kylo.

 

"So,let's talk about buisness and the reason you came here"Han look at Kylo who nod and then look at me.

 

"I am a huge fan of yours and so i decided to make a movie that will have your story in it.What i wanted to do was for now convince you to sell the rights of your work and we will do the rest.Of course you will be well payed and the contract will be fully developed with you in mind."

 

"No wait she have something to say"Han look at me inting for me to disagree to that.

 

"Sigh...i know how this goes on.I am sure i will have to give you my book's rights and you will just let it die on a shelves for a year paying only a 10 percent at most for the rights"

 

He smile"In most cases it maybe true,that's when there is a time where we have to review everything and secide if it can be produced as a movie,but not right now,i am confident i can make it a good movie,a hit so that's why i want the all rights right now.I know what i am doing, i also found writers"This is a new Kylo to me,he is determined and serious,it sell it's ideas quite well.

 

"There is no need to.I will be the one to write the script"I cross my arms as he look seriously at me.

 

"Adapting a book into a sceen play is completly different,you don't know how hard is it"

 

"I know,i know what i am doing.This is not the first time for me so i know what to do"

 

"...fine then."

 

"I will prepare the the contract and call my lawyer too"

 

"I will do the same."

 

"That's good"After that he left.This kylo seemed complitely different from yesterday.Of course the next time we see i am gonna make sure i will not be tricked,my lawyer is good at this.

 

I look at my watch and and then my phone ring.

 

°Sorry hand"I frown as i look at Kylo"Producer...i will excuse myself for today°I get out of the room to receive the call.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Today it's another day of work.I am a producer,most of all i am the one wgo find good script from books or whatver thing i can use to make an hit on tv or at the movie teather.I usually like this job and all,but today i am the happiest person on heart.Why?Because today,finally i am going to see the writer of my favourite books.His name is alpha writer and it's been a few years already.I can see how he develops every time a book comes out.Alpha writer usually publish a book every year but in the middle he does also little works,gosh he is a workajolic like me.Alpha writer is quite misterious,he started as a web novelist then he was recruited by a publishing company,every book was insteresting,the first where succsefull but surely not best seller but at the thirt book he took a completly different road and then BOOM,he started to write best seller after best sellers,amazing.He quickly became one of the most famous writers in these few years.Alpha writer was able to dwelve in different subjects and genre every time,it's a joy reading it seriously.Today i will finally meet him,will he be a youngster or an old man?I don't know,in reality no one knows.Even tought he is so famous he never went publique,some people said that maybe he was ugly but who knows,maybe he just...doesn't want to meet people.He is my favourite since he was a novelist,he had a blog for himself and i always followed his updates,we talked a few times in chat too,but then he disappeared and i wasn't anle to hear from him since.It was good to talk with him,i liked the way he portray his character and i found myself into it every time.

 

°I am coming right now"I get out of my house and drive to the publishing company,my heart is beating fast,i would like to talk with him and ask him if he remember me.

 

°Good morning mr Kylo"

 

"Morning,where is he?"

 

"Wait a moment,i will ask him right away"The girl call him,i can hear his voice and when he gave the ok to me getting in the office.

 

"You know where to go"I wink at her who smile at me embarrassed and then i finally walk toward the door.I open it and i found myself being welcomed by han solo...my biological father.I was in my usual work buisness smile waiting to see my favourite writer but...i found something unexpected...

 

"YA!Are you stalking me?"She was there.That Rey girl.I frown...why the heck is she here?

 

"Sorry but i should be the one to ask why are you here?And i am not stalking you,not at all"What stalking really.Girls usually talk me...

 

"What is going on?You two know each other?"Ask Han,i look at him.

 

°No!"

 

"Yes"She look at me'no more like,if eyes could kill i would have already died a few times.But in a way it's funny,this girl i mean.

 

°Rey dear!So you know Kylo?"

 

"I said i don't know him!"He point his finger towards me and look at Rey who was fuming in anger,what did i ever do to her?.

 

"But he says that he know you"

 

"Well he is wrong!..Ya,anyway where is the person i should meet?!"Is she meeting someone?

 

"He is..."

 

"...Who?"

 

"Him"She look behind me from a side to the other,what is she doing?"I don't see anyone"She say,frowing.

 

"Ya!It's him you dimwit!"Me?Why me? I have to meet writer'O MY GOSH!

 

°HER?!She is the writer?"

 

"Yes!Are you a dimwit too?Woa,seriously...OK,let's do things in order.This overly tall boy is Kylo the one i talked to you earlier Rey.Kylo,she is the writer you wanted to meet"

She became speachless.But i am speachless too...

 

"So...it's like this...fine"Well since it's like this,it came in andy,i liked this girl anyway,who knew she was the one i was a fan ofSo i just do my work,i calm myself down and walk to her.

 

"My name is Kylo Ren,nice to meet you"

 

"My name is Rey my pen name is alpha writer.Nice to meet you"It's really her.For the first time i can feel her hand.She have such small and tender hand,now that i see her,why does she always wear such a cld expression on?

 

After we discussed about work she left to get a phone call.Me and Han where left alone.There is silence in the room.

 

"Ben...how have you been?"Here we go.

 

"Just fine...can you please call me Kylo Ren?"He cross his legs and look at me,in a calm tone he ask.

 

"Is it that important for you to be called Kylo Ren?"I smile.

 

"Well,i think it suit me better than that name no?"

 

"Sigh...seriously,why did you not work for me?"

 

"Han...i am no longer a child,will you please let me be?I like the job i do"He look at me for awhile in silence.

 

"So,you know her?"

 

"What about you?How did you came to know her?"

 

"She..."His eyes became a bit sad and then he smiled.

 

"Ya,do you have a girlfriend?"

 

"Mmm,yes i do"

 

"..."

 

"YOu want to know the name?Wich one?I have the blonde,the black girl,the red and-"

 

"YA!SHUT UP!you are always the same...gosh why are you like this i don't understand!Stop seeing those people!"

 

"It's not your buisness right?"

 

"Sigh...fine.So...let's change the topic"

 

"What do you want to know?"

 

"You know Rey?"

 

"Yea well.Just a bit..."I really don't want to stay here any longer,i have something better to do.I get up from where i was sitting.

 

"Where are you going?"

 

"Outside of you office.I have finished my buisness here"

 

"Sigh...fine."I look at my father from the corner of my eyes and then i look back at the door in front of me and walk out of the office.I quickly run to reach Rey.For a bit i lost her,i looked all around me when i finally saw her.She was going to enter into the near coffee shop.She sat down,in a table at the corner.

 

"Please,give me a big croissant and a coffee,thanks"I sat down in front of her.

 

"Make two coffe please"I say to the wraiter.She looked at me,shocked,then she displayed how much she disliked that i am here.

 

"Okay,thanks for ordering"The wraiter left and now we remained alone.

 

"Why are you here?"

 

REY POV

 

I can't belive it.All of a suddden,that Kylo Ren,sat down across me and ordered as if he was just a come late friend of mine,i am speachless.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"I wanted a coffee"That's what he said and then he smiled at me.He did't talk anymore.Meanwhile the wraiter,brought us the coffees and also my croissant.He drank the coffe without any sugar just like me.Well,if he does not want to say anything i won't talk for sure,i will ignore him completly and eat quickly then go home.

 

"So you are also a writer?"I look up at his face.Kylo har sure beautiful features.He is quite good looking but it's nothing that concern me.

 

"I am not a photographer,writing is my job"I say while eating.

 

"Still you are quite good.I tought you where a professional"

 

"I am not."

 

"I see..."I am really loosing my patience here.

 

"Tell me what do you want from me?"

 

"I want to know you better"He got me by surprise,i admit it.I regain my usual self control,tought lately i lost it quite a bit,but i need to go back to being calm or else i will be mistakes all over.

 

"Why do you want to know me better?I belive there is no reason for you as a producer to talk so much with a writer."

 

"I just want to know you.I am a long time fan of yours and i was looking forward to it.Who would have tought that you would be my writer alpha"

 

"I see,now you know who i reakky am,so what?"I obserbe him and the look at him directly in the eyes,i smile.

 

"Kylo right?"

 

"Yes,i am"

 

"Tell me the truth.You just think of me as a girl you want to take into your bedroom right?"

 

KYLO POV

 

I did not expect her to say that so suddely.But she is right.It would be a lie if i say no.Because it's true,she is a beautiful girl and the fact that she is still not under my body in my bed,is a bit like a hurt to my ego of the person that i am.A playboy?Yes,i am,i admit it.I don't hide my intention,girl know what i am i got every type of girl i wanted.The sweet type,the hot type,even some actresses, the expert type too.Not to mention those kind of girls that seems to hate me and are disgusted by me in the end fall for my charm.Just like her.I tought of her since the first time i saw her.She must me just a mix i think so i should use a mix of everything too,i tough.When i saw her yesterday drinking that beer alone i tought she is also the lonely kind of girl,being nice usually is a good moove,tought i expected to fail the first few times.But i was seriously surprised when i came to know that she was the writer i wanted to see all this time.She seems also so much younger that me.Still this made me even more interested in her,to think i tought she was an old man.

 

I smile at her remark"What do you want me to say so you can give me your bumber?"She smile.

 

"Either way,you won't get my number at all,this answer was enough"She then started to eat again.

 

"I tought you would get up and leave like this morning"She answered as if it was no big deal.

 

"I don't want to be like that anymore.It's been a few days i did not eat well in the morning and i was in a bad mood all day.But today i have no intention to stop eating my fill of food"I look at her.

 

"You ordered the same thing today too"

 

"Yes,so what?Can't i?"She said with a calm tone not even looking at me.I rest my head on my hand and watch her.

 

"Stop looking at me."

 

"I was just wondering where do you put all that sugar you are so skinny"

 

"Yes...the way my life is i cna eat all this"She wisper my i heard her well.I notice she finished eating and quickly drank her coffe.After that she take her coat and went to pay.

 

"I will pay"I said with a plastered smile on.She gazed at me,there was not expression i tought,like suspicion,or irritation,but there was not even the embarrassment a girl usually have when i spent money for them.I kept on smiling and i felt like i really wanted in my arms.She look back at the girl and say.

 

"Put his coffe on me i will pay"Ok.What is going on?...Maybe i already melted her.THat's good.

 

"Sure "Reply the girl.SHe then turn around to leave.I follow and smile calmly.

 

"Thanks for it"

 

"Don't worry just a way to express my wish to not see you again apart from wrk,i think it's like a bribe"She walk to the parking lot,it was fortunate because i had my car parked there too.

 

"Stop following me"She say arriving at her car.She was about to open the door but at that moment i slowly put my two hands on the windows's of the car.She stop at that moment.She is now trapped.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"Answering to your question from before.Yes...i want you to be in my bed."I wisper into her hear and i can see her twitching a bit in disconfort.She turn around slowly.Eyes colder than eyes,i never saw them on anyone before...

 

"Please look elsewhere,i am not going to do what you want.So stay away from me"She quickly push me away and enter her car.She was about to close the door when i stopped her.

 

"Let's make a bet"She frown.

 

"I don't make bets"

 

"Fine,but listen to me"At least for an entire year we will see each other or even more since you want to be the movie's writer."

 

"So what?"

 

"In the mean time i will garantee you that i will have you fall in love so much you will want me instead."I see her greetting her teeth but then she calm down.

 

"...Fine,but if i win...you will have to disappear from my sight forever and most of all go around town dressed as a girl"

 

"..."

 

"What?Too much?I think it's just right since what you said really piss me off"...I know i will win so i sure will agree.

 

"Fine.I look forward to work with you" I close the door and she leave quickly,then i also go to my car to go back home.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

REY POV

 

"What the hell was he thinking about?I mean why was he being such a jerK?Do i have written idiot on my face?!"I arrive home leaving all my things shattered on the ground of my room.It's been so much time since i had such a fit of anger threwing things on the ground.I sit down on the couch and look ahead of me.Silence,there is onlince silence,that make me think back to everything i went trought.

 

"Rey...you are back?"I hear the voice of Rose,she talk to me timidly,i look her way,i have no real reaction to her presence i don't really care.

 

"When are you leaving?"I ask icly she walk towards me.

 

"Can i sit?"I don't say anything just this for her is a yes.BUt i did not tell her to leave yet.

 

"Rey...can we talk?"

 

"Talk?About what?"I ask looking ahead,my voice void of any emotion.

 

"I know you are mad right now,but...please try to understand me"

 

"Listen stop it right now.I have no intention on earing your speach full of lies."

 

"Rey.I know you are angry but...can't we just talk it trought?"

 

"What is there to talk about Rose?"

 

"I know that you are you still think i did wrong but...pretty please...forgive me just this once!"She joing her two hands together as if to pray me,she close her two eyes and earnestry pray.

 

"Please!Don't be like this!"She slowly open an eye.

 

"I am forgiven?"I am speachless this girl seriously!.

 

"Ya!How many time have i told you not to give my number phone to Poe dameron?You know i can't stand him and that he only make me go crazy,why are you still doing that?"She try to win me ove acting cute with me,holding my arm and smiling.

 

"Ayo...my cute Rey.It's because i love you and because i know he is just thinking of your well being as a photographer,i know you like that job hu?"I raise an eyebrow and push her hand away.

 

"You know it was my only hobby and that thanks to him i now can't even touch one again without becoming mad at him."

 

"Ayo,it's nothing ok?"

 

"...Ya..."I hold her hands.She smile."Friends again?"I smile at her.

 

"Listen...how about i just ask him to take you on a date?"

 

"Ayo,i don't like that Poe"

 

"I mean Finn tought..."I smirk while she freeze on the spot.

 

"...no there is no need to..."

 

"Ya!Do you think i don't know that the reason you sold me to Poe is because of him?So let's just end your pain and mine most of all hu?"I say as a matter of fact but Rose change topic.

 

"Ya...why didn't you eat?"

 

"...Changin the subject?"I say raising an eyesbrows.

 

"No!Of course,i just really want to know why you didin't eat?I cooked all morning for you"She say reprimenting me.I sigh and look ahead.

 

"I know you where angry still you shouldn't stop to eat only because of that?"She frowned and put her two hands on her hips.

 

"I wouldn't have eaten here even if i weren't angry with you Rose"I told her while closing my eyes and leaning on the coache.I hear her voice curious.

 

"Why?I mean.i tought you would have finally eaten here"I hopen my eyes looking at the ceiling.

 

"Habits are hard to erease Rose"

 

"Habits?"

 

"Yes.I never ate in that house"Rose stopped speaking.

 

"Then start to eat from now on"I open my eyes surprised and look at her,she have such different eyes.

 

"From now on eat,let's eat together"I smile.

 

"I eat coffe and pastries in the morning i can't eat all those things"

 

"Fine i will just prepare that but...please stop it"

 

"Stop what?"

 

"Stop eating in a bar alone looking outside for happy people"I am...taken aback.I didn't think really that she would remember.

 

"Just another habit-"

 

"Then stop doing that.I am sure you are still doing such a thing now too.You must have finally understood how to keep your house clean but surely not how to take care of yourself right?"

 

"...why?What is wrong with how i leave?"

 

"WHAT?YA!you eat too many sweets"

 

"So what?I don't gain weight"

 

"Gosh,stop being unreasonable eat on time and-"

 

"I have work to do..."I get up to take where i stopped to write.

 

"By the way i am gonna call Finn"

 

"WHAT?!NO!"

 

"I am still angry about that Rose,if you want to see him then do that"I take my phone and sent him a message.

 

"WHat are you doing?!"

 

"Wait a moment"I received back a message.

 

"Ok,get ready"

 

"For what?!"She asked desperate.I plainly sit down on the chair and answer her.

 

"Fin is coming to get you"

 

"What?What did you tell him?Why is he coming to get me?!"

 

"Because you have to take something for your newphew who like to be a photographer."

 

"Then i would have asked you!"

 

"I am busy working so he will be the one to go with you,by the way you should change quickly,he was near so i think it won't be long till he come here"

 

"WHAT?O NO!"she quickly escape my room to the bathroom and so on.My revenge.Sighshe is the type who like to have her type when going on a date.She is on the feminine side so doing her make up in so much rush it's pratically a nightmare,it's not even close to what i went trought because of her.Ahahahaha.

 

After little that a quarter of an hour,Finn came to get her.SHe was completly out for words,even tought she tried to ask me for help i just smiled and let Finn take her away.

 

"Sigh...i am so happy after so much shit these few months"I usually am calm and friendly but when i am in a bad mood there is nothing for anyone.It's not that i have a bad personality but it's more because of the expiriences i had in my life.

 

"Ok...let's start to work for the-"My phone start to ring and it's Rose i smile and answer.

 

"Why are you calling?Not having fun?"

 

"No!It's...listen i forgot that a collegue of mine had to come and take some documents,can you please take that big envelope that it's on the table and give it to him when he comes?"

 

"O...ok"

 

"Thanks! bye"DIN DON

 

"I think it's him"I take my envelope and walk towards the door.

 

"Who is?"

 

"I came to get the documents"This voice,i heard it somewhere...

 

"Ok"I open the door and...

 

"YOU!"

 

"Rey?"

 

"Why are you here?"

 

"I should be the one asking?...Do you have another job?"Gosh this is so vexing!

 

"No seriously you are stalking me"

 

"I am not"He look at the envelope and say.

 

"I came to get that"I look at the envelope and then suspiciously at him.

 

"What?Are you her collegue?"

 

"No i am the friend of the person who should have come to get this"

 

"Wow..."I am a bit suspicious but i don't think he would be lying so i give it to him.

 

"FIne,take it.You can go now"He look at me and then smiling he say.

 

"So this is where you live?"

 

"Yes,so what?"

 

"Nothing,i just tought,that a writer who is so famous would live in a bigger house"He look around.

 

"No tha'ts too much an hassle to clean"He chuckle a bit.

 

"Are you not going?"

 

"Since i am here can you please give me something to drink?I came walking and i am thirty"He sit on a chair touching his throat looking at me like a puppy,gosh.I close the door and go to the kitchen.

 

"Beer...or water?"

 

"Beer"

 

"Ok"I take it from the fridge and open the bottle to give to him.

 

"Drink fast and then leave."

 

"I have to drink slowly or else i will chose no?"

 

"Sigh.Do what you want"I was about to sit down when the door ring again.

 

"O shit what the heck...who is it?-"When i was about to go closer to the door suddenly i hear someone knoking hard on the door.

 

"OPEN THE DOOR!YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!"I recognize this voice...this woman.

 

"What is going on?"Ask Kylo.

 

"Do you know her?"Then another voice outside add to the voice of the woman.

 

"You little idiot!COme and open this damn door!Do you think i am gonna leave?!OPEN THE DOOR!"I feel my hand tremble.Not because i am scared or anything,but because i am angry so angry that these people keep on finding me.I clench my hands.

 

"OPEN THE DOOOOR!"

 

"...Who are these people?"

 

"Who knows..."

 

"Debt collector?"I don't know why at that moment i smiled,maybe it was the me who was laughing at the situation i was in.

 

"They would have been better."

 

"Please wait there in my room"

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Go"

 

"Tsk you finally opened!What took you so long!"I take courage and open the door.They almost stable because they lost the balance.They tried to enter but i did not let these people enter inside.  
They looked at me in disbelief and rage.

 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?LET US IN!"

 

"I did not invite you in,why should you enter"I say with an icy voice.

 

"Tsk,then where do you think the money you used to buy this ho,e come from hu?"Said the man.

 

"It came from my work."

 

"Work?Tsk,they are all my money!All my money!Get out of the way!"The two of them where too much and in the end they unfortunately entered my home.

 

"Sigh,what a good house hu?"They smiled with their ugly and smelly faces and then turned to face me.

 

"You,give us some money,also we will stay here from now on"This...is too much.

 

"Get out"I said calmly then the man came towards me,he was taller than me and chubby.He looked at me as if to redicule me and also he was mad,he started to talk nonsense.

 

"Is this the way you use to talk to me hu?"

 

"I have no room for you"

 

"No room?"Suddenly his wife start to open every door in the house.I did not follow,i just remained there,No matter what they do,i will not let them stay here in my house.

 

"O!You have no room for us but you have one for this one?"I turn around and realize who they are talking about.

 

"Tsk who is this person?AAA,So this is how you earne your money hu?"His tone was insinuating that i was doing a dirty job,once i would have surely said something to that,throwing a fit and everything but not now.

 

"Kylo get out of the room and come to where i am.

 

"Nice to meet you i-"

 

"There is no need for that,they are leaving"

 

"Ya!You bitch-"She was about to lash out at my face but i grabbe her hand.

 

"I said get out oof my house"

 

"NGH,LET ME GO!"

 

"Why?"I look at her coldly.

 

"Why,should i agree to what you two say?"

 

"We are your p-"

 

"Shut the hell up.If you don't leave i am going to call the police"

 

"Call them and then we will see who will win"

 

"YOu ungrateful brat!I raised you all these years and look what i get in return!"Raised?

 

"Raised?If you think that the way i lived was even life then sure you did but i have no obligation of keeping you here,because the house is mine and you are no one to me"I quickly push her out my the man stop me and was about to give me a slap but he was stopped by Kylo.

 

"I think you should leave now"

 

"Who are you?!Let me go!She is my daughter!"

 

"Really?Still hitting a woman is wrong,i can't accept suchj a thing"So he push him out.With his strong built i am sure he is strong and it felt like it was as easy as to open a door for him.I closed the door and then they where thrown outside.

 

"...Thanks"Of course i thanks him,if it wasn't for him it would have been difficult to let them leave.I sat down on the cough.

 

"They...can i ask?"

 

"If they are my parents?"He nod.

 

"They are not"He sit next to me.

 

"I see..."This person is the last being i would have want to see this scene.

 

"Sigh.Thanks but now can you please leave?"

 

"..."He did not say anything.

 

"Fine..."He left the my apartment and tears started to drop from my eyes,i did not expected for them to come and find me...it's always like this,when i tought i would have finally left aside that part of my life here there is always someone to remind me just where i come from.I cried and cried again.My voice was low but it was still too loud for i could hear myself,tears i wouldn't want to shed anymore.

 

KYLO POV

 

HUx called me asking me for a favour,i had to go and take some documents.I did not want to go at all,but he said he would have let me meet a girl who would feel like a dream,so of course i had to agree.I arrived to a house and and rang the door bell.When the door opened i was doumbfounded,i toughts what kind of coincidence was that.I was happy really

 

"YOU!"

 

"Rey?"

 

"Why are you here?"Her response was just like i had tought so i did not really mind in find i started to find her way of rejecting me quite refreshing in a way.After a few tricks i was able to get a beer and stay in her house,i was thrilled,maybe this was a good change for me to work on my plan but suddenly the doorbell rang and i someone started to shout and scream,theyalso hit the door hard and called for her to open the door.I found it a bit strange of the reason why was just standing there.I saw her tightening her two hands into fists and then she looked at me asking me to go into her room.I did as she asked.I looked around the room i was in.It was clean and fresh,there was nothing that was out of order.There where books everywhere.

 

"Wow...so many books."There where really all kind of book,from comedies,to animals,to psicology to romantic book everything.O touched a bit whenever i was look at.Rey is a young girl but i noticed something a bit strange.

 

"There are no pictures of idiols,or singers and actors,nothing..strange"Usually every girl have at least a few poster or something to decorate their room even the smallest kind of femining thing,if they are for example rocker or something but there is completly nothing.Then my eyes fell to her computer,she just turned it on.

 

"O she was starting to write something"I smiled,she does magic with her stories seriously.Near it where some pens and a copybook.

 

"O!She is smiling"There where a few pictures frame decorated elegantly with colors that where different from pistures to pictures,some where more colorful while others where with colors more neutral.She was almost alone while in the other she was with a girl and also with a few guys i could recognize that photographer foon and also Ped"

 

"O?Aahahahah"She pratically modified his face with a black pen.He became toothless and with long hairs like he was a girl with a stinking breath.

 

"She must hate him really a lot"My smile was left hangin when i heard screaming and shouting from the other room.Rey said a few word only"Get out of my house"the other voices instead where quite demanding.For money and for this house too.After a few seconds i can hear someone running this way,a middle aged woman witha heavy make up and full of jewels,dressed in a luxurious yet digurting way came inside the room.After she saw me,i saw he looking toward the living room,saing some pretty offensive words toward Rey.But i did not hear anything from her.Usually a girl would have come running here in the first place but she didn't,Rey did not even say that it wasn't true that we slept together.She did not say at all to justify my presence in her room.So i walked on my own where everything was happening-Rey was complitely void of emotion,but for me that was the most hurtful expression i could see on someone's face.Rey finally said a few words.It seemed like these people might be her parents and now they demanded money from her and to stay here-

 

"Get out"Rey said again,suddenly the woman tried to slap her but she had good reflexes and stopped her.Seeing her refusal the man also wanted to slap her.That man was taller and stronger than her,if he was really going to slap her i am sure she would have been thrown to the ground,i could not let her be treated that way.I stopped his hand and i pushed them out of the house.When they left she walked in silence toward the couch.She thanked me but did not say anything about who they where,so i asked even tough i am sure it's not a good time to ask.I

 

"They...can i ask?"

 

"If they are my parents?"I nod.

 

"They are not"Then i sit next to her,this situation felt so complicated.

 

"I see..."

 

"Sigh.Thanks but now can you please leave?"

 

"..."I did not say a word.I am sure she hated the fact that i, of all people saw what happened.

 

"Fine..."I get up to leave.Closing the door behind me,i looked back at the closed door.I made just a step and heard her cry.She cried,Rey tried not to make too much of a sound but i could hear anyway.Her cry,was making me sad.Rey was in pain but tried not to show weakness even to herself.

 

"That ungrateful brat"I heard som voices and it was of those people.

 

"If it wasn't for us how could she still be alive"

 

"Tsk,Let's leave for today.We will come back!"Then they left.What kind of parents are they.Tought,i can't really say much about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,i hope you all like this thrird chapter it was kind fun to do it please let me know what you think about it,enjoy!

CHAPTER 3

 

The next day,i went out for awhile,i couldn't write a thing at all.So i decided to go to my favourite places.Today i am gonna eat to my heart content!I take everything apart from my cellphone,then i happily went of to the first place.

 

"East Wind Snack Shop in Brooklyn, here i come!"East Wind Snack Shop is an American Chinese eatery exclusively dedicated to dumplings, bao, or steamed buns, and other Chinese specialty snacks.When i came to brooklin for the first time,after gaining a bit of poket money i started to come here,of course i wouldn't come every day but as time went by,this place remainded me of the first happy thing,i did on my own.

 

"Good morning,miss Rey"The owner of the shop smiling look at me.She is a really beautiful woman.She have a gentle smile that make you feel comfortable and at ease,it calm me don everytime also since it's been already 5 years that i came here,we became friends.

 

"Morning,stop calling me miss please"She chuckle a bit,visibly happy.

 

"Are you teasing me?"I ask with a smile.She still have that smile on but quickly raise her hands feigning ignorance.

 

"Don't know what miss is talking about."

 

"Seriously,stop with it"I say trying to tell her again,but she still keep on doing that.

 

"Pffff,sorry,it's just too fun teasing you"She sit down across me.

 

"It's been awhile"She say smiling,resting her beautiful face on her right hand.

 

"Yes,it's been awhile"I smile too.

 

"So,why did you came today?"

 

"To eat your husband cooking of course" i smile happily then she smile too,it seems like a smiling fight.

 

"If it's for that sure.What can i bring you?"

 

"Everithing on this menu!"I let her see the menu on the table making my finger slide to all the dishes written on it.She smile and then look towards her husband.

 

"STIKY RICE!"

 

"What?Hey-n-no,hey"

 

"That's what you can get"

 

"Hey i am a paying client"I say as a metter of fact,but she repriment me.She get up to leave.

 

"But i can't see my food wasted"

 

"Ya,yuiko,Yuiko,i always eat what i order.Don't be like this and bring me these m?"I make a puppy like eyes.She look at my face.

 

"Did something happen?"

 

"...Bingo"

 

"Why don't you tell me,instead of eating so much?You can't do this"

 

"Thanks yuiko...today i don't really want to talk about it.Can you let me pass this time?Just this time"

 

"Sigh...fine.Then order something reasonable"

 

"OK,fine."I look again at the menu and then i finally choose.

 

"Dumplings,spring rolls and some side dishes,nothing for dessert thanks"

 

"That's ok...no dessert?Really?"

 

"Yes,i will just follow your advice"

 

"Good"She leave and i am finally alone,sorry Yuiko,later i will go to my heaven for sweets.After awhile the food is ready and i start to eat.Everything is really good as always.But to me this it's more like a confort food.Usually i would eat as much as i can,when i am in a bad mood.It was always like this,it's an habit i came to have after i was able to have some money from sides jobs when i was still in jakku.

 

41 MINUTES LATER

 

"Sigh...that's good.I savoured everything"The reason why she was against me ordering everything,was because her husband make really big portions and i was already almost full with just these 3 dishes,having all the menu would have been asking to go to the hospital,well i doubt i would have hate all of it,she knew that's also why she said i would waste her food,sigh,maybe i always come here because i know she would stop me from doing things like this,on a dangerous day like today.

 

"Thanks for the food,bye Yuiko!By yuiko husband!"

 

"O,come back soon!"

 

"I will"When i see Yuiko,she flinch my forehead.

 

"Ouch!"I put my hand where it hurts and she then come closer.

 

"Ya,just find a boyfriend and stop wasting your youth in such a way,then bring him here and eat with a smile instead of coming when yoi are sad,it's spoil all the atmosphere in my restaurant"

 

"Boyfriend are of no utility to me,but i will come back in a happy not with my friends,is that accettable?"I smile.While she have a sad smile on and then she hug me.

 

"Yes,poor boys,i feel for them"

 

"Why?Ya,what do you mean?"

 

"Well they will have a really hard time with an idiot like you"She shake her head and pat my head.

 

"Hey,i feel kind of offended now"

 

"Yes,i understand,just spend your life like like a little worchaolic...but"She come close to my face and touch slightly my nose and smile.

 

"There will be a day,when you will meet someone,who will be stuck into your head and no matter how much you will deny your feelings you will concede defeat,can't wait for that day."I don't know why at that moment Kylo came to mind and that tought made me shiver,as heck i am gonna do that!

 

"Ya,too much nonsense for today,i don't want to come here anymore,tsk"

 

"Sure,see you next time,bring your boyfriend next!"

 

"Dream on!"I leave and then i wnt to my next stop.I walk to go there so i can eat a bit more of it.There is this delicious backery that make the most delicious cakes and sweets they can make.They have everything,from cupcakes to cakes,they also have brownies and so on and forth,i usually take the cakes,the chocolate flavour,Their portions are the best,just a portion of it and it make me go in paradise!

 

\-------------------------------------

 

After i ate to my heart content the last stop and maybe the most pathetic one.I enter into a bar,beautiful atmosphere slow music and the light make really beautiful the atmosphere all around.I sit on on of the chair that are to the bar counter.

 

"Please give me a bottle beer."

 

"Ok."As she watch at the glass of beer she frown rememberinf those people.

 

"Who did you take me for?"She wispered to herself,glass after glass at every word they said and at every bottle a new image and abuse she got from them,she could not stop these sadness and loneliness inside her.

 

End of Rey's POV

 

Rey was already out of it.She is completly drunk.

 

"What?O...where is my phone?"She touch her pokets with her hands.

 

"Hu?I don't have it...ish"She look at her side a man was holding a phone like hers but she tought that is was hers.

 

"O!...thatths mines"She get up and grab the phone of thhat boy"

 

"What the-Who are you?"She look at the phone and then to the boy who just talked to her.Rey squuezes her eyes to see better but she could not focus well.

 

"O!petty boy..."She point a finger at his face,he was angry at first but now he was actually happy.

 

"Yea...you are a pretty girl.Hey do you want this phone so much?"

 

"Thish,is mine why do you have it?Hic"She could barely stand but was already causing trouble for herself.

 

"Ok,then i will give it to you,come with me i will help you well"The boy took her hands and with his free arm he put it on her shoulder.

 

"Let's go we will have fun"She saw that face of his smiling and winkinking at her.

 

"Ugly"

 

"Hu?"He froze,her eyes plain as she looked at him.

 

"Ya,you are ugly...ssstop,touching me...you smell...."The boy started to get angry.

 

"Let me go"She say still unable to steady herself,she try to push him away but he didn't let her go.

 

"Stop struggling and be good!"

 

"Oush!Look at thisss...let me go!"She kick him hard.

 

"AAAAAA!"His leg hurt really bad.Rey smile at seeing him be hurt.

 

"AHAHAHAHA,ya,good,now itss bette..."

 

"Ya!You bitch!"

 

"BItch?Aigh!You ugly being!"He hold her arms to immobilize her,she struggle to get away.

 

"Tsk,you will understand what your place really is!-"

 

"Get away from her"A hand stopped the one who was trying to bring Rey in his car.

 

\---------------

 

In the same place but into a different room,Kylo Ren was having fun with his friend Hux,some other friends and a few girls."Kylo,i heard you are making another movie,can i take part in it?"The girl who was talking into his hear was sitting on his lap and Kylo brought his big hand to her back smiling.

 

"Take the audition like every other girl.If you are good then i will happily give you the role."She protest a bit,but without having so much a fit,instead she was acting cute towards him,kylo smiled.

 

"I am a professional and i am an honest one"

 

"He will never give in to his hetic,baby girl you are out like that"Hux said smiling.

 

"Hey,why is the wraiter not coming to give us our drink?"

 

"I will go and take a look"Kylo Ren Get up from the couch and exit the room.When he was finally outside,he walk towards the long corridor separating the room and the main all where the bar is.

 

"Where is the wraiter?..."He look around but everyone are busy.So he decide to go to the bar instead and ask to the barista,it was than that he saw the barista looking near the exit door with a worried look.

 

"What is going on?Something wrong?"

 

The barista look back at Kylo"Well there is this girl that is drunk and it's worrying me...a! please i have a few clients,can you go and take a look?"

 

"Sure.O!PLease send someone to bring our orders in our room"

 

"Sure,thank you again"

 

"No problem",he leave towards the exit

 

"O gosh,these girls seriously"Kylo see two people fighting.The girl was drunk no doubt about it.

 

"O there she is"The girl seemed to be able to know what to say to make someone angry.

 

"I should go and stop them-"As he walk closer to them he can see clearly the girl.

 

"She..."He was surprised,the girl who was drunk was no other than "Rey?"He run to help her get out of that situation,when she see him.Rey smiled brightly,her cheeks where slightly red.She was wearing a simple shirt and black jeans,all in all she is beautiful whatever she wear.Her jacket was black and her hair where loose on her shoulders,straight and silky.

 

"You...Are Kylo Ren?"Rey smile while pointing a finger at him.

 

"Yes i am"Then Rey look at the boy.

 

"Ugly one,see this one is called handsome,hic"Kylo was taken aback,he had a mix of feeling.Like,so she think i am handsome?,but then he is also worried because she is...completly drunk!

 

"Ok...let's talk later"

 

"Ya!She is mine.I saw her first so get lost!"

 

"That's disrespectful.It's not a good thing taking advantage of a drunk girl.Let her go,before i kick you for good"

 

"Tsk...do you think i will do what you say?Either way you want to do her too"He throw a punch at Kylo,But Kylo was faster and since the boy is shorter than him,kylo still have the upper hand,he quickly separate her from him,kicking him to the ground.

 

"O!Ugly is on the ground!"

 

"Shhh,Let's go"Kylo grab her hand and run away.He call Hux telling him he have to go home sooner.After that he concentrate again to the drunk Rey.

 

"O,Kylo it's...awhile right?"

 

"Yea sure is"Rey is almost falling,she just walk as he bring her closer to him,for her to lean on and be able to stand.

 

"Damn i don't remember where her house is."Rey is almost out of spirit,her eyes are closed and kylo try to wake her up.

 

"Rey,tell me where you live"She quickly open her eyes and look up to him.

 

"My hse is...in sweetsland"

 

"What?"

 

"I want some chocolate,o and a lot of cream too,ice cream,i want handsome too"She touch his face 

 

"What are you talking about?Sigh...i don't know what to do..."Not having a better choice,Kylo decide to bring her to his house.When Rey is inside.kylo bring her to his room,the only bed available.

 

"Here,lay down and sleep."He was about to leave when she start to take off all of her clothes.

 

"It's hot..."Kylo turn around,eyes wide open.

 

"What are you doing?"He ask trying not to look tought it's a bit hard since she is doing some too dangerous moves.

 

"Ok,stop now.Sigh,i better go,this is dangerous,i am tired too"This time Kylo look around to leave.He tought it would be better,but at that time he hear her voice.

 

"Don't go"She was pleading with a sad voice.He turn around slowly towards her a bit confused.She was bathed by the moon light,it made her beautiful but also sad,so much sad,he felt as if something was pulling at his heart.

 

"Don't leave me alone"She look at him and hold out her hand towards Kylo.Kylo couldn't reject that plea of hers.At those times,he wouldn't really care if the girl was drunk.Well,he usually isn't a jerk but sometimes it did happen for the girl and him to open some bottles,when it was too much that the girl was completly out,he wouldn't do anything,but when they where sober enought,they could go at it without any problem,when they where only just a bit flushed,that would be just fine,but he never made girls do something that they didn't want to or took advantage of them.Now, with her most of all he would not do anything.He walked to her,as if in a trance,Kylo felt a kind of sensation he never felt before,he went towards Rey,who seemed so fragile,her shirt unbuttoned while she was barefoot.Kylo Raise the sheets.

 

"Lie down"She nod and do what he say.He sat down beside her after he covered her.She looked at Kylo,her expression,was hurt,so full of heart ache,that he never tought someone as strong as her could have.He wondered if maybe it would have been because of those two.

 

"Sleep.i will stay with you till you fall asleep"Rey blinked a few times.Her words few and her voice small.

 

"Don't go"Once again,this kind of her made him unsettled.She felt so vulnerable,yet she slowly raised the quilt.He looked at what she was doing,she touched his big hand.For a drunk girl she was way too cold.To him she seemed too scared,such emotion,he knew them well.But he never saw them to such an extent into another person.In the end he decided to lay beside her under the quilt.

 

"Is this ok?"She did not say yes or not,instead,Rey got closer to Kylo.

 

"This is no good,even if you are seducing me,i have no intention of taking advantage of a drunk girl"He said with a low voice,again she did not answer,but she put her hands on his chest.This made him shiver.

 

"Did you hear me?Just sleep"

 

"Don't go...don't leave me alone..."She started to sob.

 

"What?"Kylo felt his shirt slowly getting wet.

 

"Are you crying?"

 

"Don't leave,i am scared...Don't abandon me"She was trembling and Kylo could feel her pain.He was surprised,of why she said abandon,there is no way she would want for those two people to stay with her,there si no way,so why?Who abandoned her?Then he realized,that it wasn't about that she was begging to not leave.

 

"Ok...i won't leave you alone.I will always be by you side."He slowly wrap her into his arms and bring her closer to him,her head under his chin,in a comforting embrace he slowly put his hand to the back of her head carressing her slowly,Kylo could feel her cuddling closer,her breath warm,siping into the fabric of the shirt till reaching his skin.

 

"Don't worry,i am here"

 

And so the two of them slept hugging each other.

 

\--------------------------

 

The next day.Rey wake up to the light of the setting sun.

"Ouch!My head...it hurts so much"She try to move but find herself kind of strange.

 

"What is this?"When she open her eyes,she see something white right before her eyes,she try to focus to get a better look even tought her head was having a concert quite loud.

 

"It's moving?"Up and down this white thing was moving up and down time and time again.She started to freack out.

 

"Why?-"Right at that moment she could smell a really good fragrance,a soft and sweet scent but not overwhelmingly powerful and yet it's far-reaching while still giving off a distinctly masculine aroma.MASCULINE?!

 

"Please no"She said wispering to herself.Rey slowly look up and finally see.Eyes wide open.

 

"Kyl-!"It's Kylo Ren!She close her mouth with her two hands.Rey is pratically swearing and hitting herelf in her head,for ending up in such a situation.She try to calm herself down as much as she can,but there is no use,she is more than awake,her head ache is much more tolerant than her racing heart,that by the way is making her breathe quite heavily.

 

"I better get away from here"Since she can't bring herself to face this person,she does not even want to know what the heck happened the last night,she can't do that at all at the moment,Rey just hope to go home as soon as possible.So she look at her side,there is his long and strong arm,that is holding her,Rey slowly try to push his big arm away,but she is scared of making too much of a noise and wake him up.

 

"I have to try, my mental healt depend on this!"She say in her low and desperate voice.Either way she try, there is no way to remove this big arm with such slow movments of hers,she felt defeated.

 

"Damn it!,What is this man made of?Steel?!"She tought to herself.She once again turn her head to at least raise the quilt but then she feel his voice right into her hear.

 

"M..."He was mumbling and snuggling closer,his face in the nape on her neck.Her heart almost leaped out of her cheast,she almost forgot how to breathe.She was saying another couple of swears in her head,it took awhile for her to calm down,Rey started to get angry and gritted her teeth.

 

"Gosh,if he doesn't stop this shit i am going to seriously get pissed-!"She didn't even finish her sentence when she felt herself being pushed from her back nearer him.

 

No,no,nono,no,no!She tought to herself,now the two of them where face to face.His eyes where sclose shut,but this did not make her feel any better,she could hear the annoying sound of her own heart going too much ahead of himself.She hit a bit at her chest.

 

"Stop you cheater of a heart!Going mad just because you are watching a man..."Her voice slowly becoming weacker and her eyes circled trough his facial features. 

 

"Such an handsome man..."She said.Her gaze traveling trough his eyebrows and then to his beautiful eyes,his nose,those curly black and silky hair of his,she always liked his hair.

 

"I want to touch them" In her head it seemed like two mini self where created,one telling her to do it while the other told her not to.

 

"Then do it,i mean,they are also attached to the head of such an handsome guy,so what do you want more?Go ahead and touch them to your heart content"The little her said with an evil smirk.

 

"No!Don't listen to her.Try to remember the bet,you will seem an easy girl to him and you don't want to loose right?Also even if you like his hair isn't it rude?"

 

"Rude my foot,he was the first to touch my hair"She point to the back of her head that was having Kylo's finger trought her hair.

 

"O..."

 

"See!Just do it!It's not like he will sue you,go ahead and touch those cute curls on his head, do it"

 

"Gosh i am crazy!No i have grown two me like those in the tv...gosh you really drunk too much."Anyway it was too late,in the end her curiosity was more than she could take,Rey found her hand touching his hair.She carefully picked the few strands of curls that where resting on his neck and then she slowly went up,pay attention not to wake him up.Their faces where so close she could see his mouth.Plump lips that suited him perfectly.She gulped then felt his body moving,this time she felt his lips graze the skin on her neck,she felt her face burn up and she felt panick raise up.This can't go on!She tried to push him away once again and she was finally able to make some distance between them,so without any delay,Rey get up from the bed to leave like a little thief.

 

"I am saved..."She was sweating from the scare,when she came to realize that her shirt was open

 

"Gasp!SCREW ME---!"She looked back to check if he was still asleep and took the quilt to cover herself..

 

"Aish,just let me die!"She hit her head,and slowly walked away...or at least that was the plan.

 

"Where are you going with my quilt?"He asked making her jump at the spot.She froze and couldn't turn around at all.

 

"Shit..."

 

"So?"She hear that he was getting up from the bed too.She was too scared to turn around and see him.She just wanted to find a hole and bury herself inside it,so she could hide.

 

"So?"Rey hear his voice becoming more near that what she liked it to be.

 

"O...yea...the quilt..."She had no idea of what to say if it comes to this let's do how the tv actresses do,she turn around to face him.

 

"I!-O!"She was surprised because he was pratically few inchese apart from her face.

 

"Yes?"

 

"A...o yea!......i mean what are you doing here?"

 

"This is my house"He asnwer her.

 

"O...then"She think to what to say in that moment,in reality she is aware that whatever happen she have a part in it,because she always get drunk,more like wasted!Tought every time she would drink a bit and then go back home to keep on drinking till she fall asleep or throw up everything,just to avoid such situations,but yesteray she decided to broke her rule and she is now in Kylo's house!,this never happened before,still...this is just too much! just too much!

 

"O!yea!...then what am i doing here?!"She ask as if she was proud of her question,thinking it was still just stupid she tried everything she could to have an excuse to run away making him the bad one.Tought unfortunately for her Kylo found this way too cute and fun.He smiled and lowered to her level.

 

"What do you think?"Too close,too close,TOO CLOSE!,she made a few steps back,Kylo was ejoying seeing her so much in a diffcult situation,when she is usually cold and calm,not to mention with a hot temper and she usually know what to say back at him.

 

"I make the questions here!"Kylo purposely look at the unbuttoned shirt of Rey,she follow his eyes and quickly cover herself then she look back at him,with an angry gaze.

 

"Ya!Where are you looking at?!"Kylo walk towards her.

 

"Why are you asking when it seems like you know what happened."Her eyes wide open.She was seriously pissed,

 

"O! O gosh o no!..."She panick suddenly then all of a sudden her expression back to her plain one.Her voice flat.

 

"Do you think i would really be convinced by what you say?"

 

"O."He cross his arms going back into a standing position,calm and curious.

 

"How are you so sure?"He ask.

 

"Tsk..ya,my head hurt but i would have hurt more if..."She suddenly stop,Kylo looked at her surprised too.Rey,tried to collect herself and in a robotic like way turn around to flee,hoping he would not say anything.

 

"Are you a virgin?"He asked visibly surprised and curious.

 

"..."

 

"I can't belive it...really?"Seeing her not saing anything,Kylo walk right toward her but she did let him reach her.

 

"Time to flee!"She start to take the first steps to run towards the door but suddenly she felt getting taken by the collar of her shirt,just like the capture a little cat.

 

"Don't run like that you still have a hang over.Come with me"

 

"What?Hey-!"Kylo guide her towards the kitchen where a white and clean table is positioned right across the kitchen.

 

"Sit down"

 

"O,my head"

 

"Of course your head hurt,after that much alchool"

 

"O,i know it's not like it's the first time"Kylo look back at her a bit pensive.

 

"I didn't think you where the alcholic type"She sent him a glare.

 

"Ya,i am not an alcholic."

 

"M...but you drink quite often"She look at him plainly and tired she doesn't have the intention of telking with him or explain.

 

"Yea,i have those days...sorry to be an alcholic then,think whatever you want"

 

"Of course.Here take some water.You are luky you did throw up or else i had to change you"

 

"Can we please...not talk about it?"Kylo sit down across her and look at her in the eyes.

 

"What?"

 

"You really don't want to know why we slept together?"She was taken aback,but as long as nothing more than that happened then the bet is still on and she is still intact.

 

"Like i said before no.For what i can imagine it's more proper to think you did something wrong"

 

"Sorry i maybe a lady boy,but don't take advantage of drunken girls."

 

"O...that's good to know tough i didn't think you would"He frowned.

 

"What do you mean?"She looked at him with a teasing smile.

 

"I tought you where a bastard,the woorst type"

 

"Ya!Who did you take me for?"

 

"I mean,look at you,everyone would think you are up to be a playboy who just chace after girls who have beautiful enough to share your bed...o!You are like that"

 

"Even so,i still have some sense,as you can see i am nota complete bastard right?"

 

"You are..."She looked back at Kylo who smiled.

 

"But,you really tested me back then"

 

"As if"

 

"You asked me not to leave..."

 

"Yeas sure"He was serious.

 

"You where scared of being left alone"Her smile left her mouth slowly.

 

"You cried"She looked at the glass of water with plain eyes.

 

"O...i see"Rey drank the water then she looked at kylo seriously.

 

"You saw something really idiotic,take it just as something a drunk idiot said"She brushed it off as if she wasn't talking about herself"...but thank you"He was puzzled.She answered with a bit of difficulty.

 

"I am sure i did somethig i shouldn't have,since i was drunk"

 

"...You remember?"She shake her head and lean her head on her hand.

 

"I am sure that a drunk girl would be quite an idiot,as for me i have a weapon like tongue a drunk Rey would surely be a problem."

 

"You where funny,but yeamyou created quite a mess"

 

"Yea,i bet.Making a fool out of me"She put her two hands on her head looking down to the table desperate.

 

"Well,it was quite refreshing you said i was an handsome man"Her eyes wide open.

 

"That wasn't me"She could have brushed it off too,but was taken aback after remembering what yuiko said and what she did and tought of KYlo while watching him sleep beside her.

 

"OK,fine.Still...i wonder why you where crying?"

 

"..."She looked at Kylo without saying anything just a hint of a smile.She looked around.

 

"Do you live alone?"

 

"Do you mean if i live with my parents?No i don't, i am a grown up already"

 

"Yes,that's true...You don't have any picture of your family?"He smile 

 

"I am a problematic child,with problematic parents"She looked at Kylo.Thinking about it,she also have no pictures of her family,well she never had one in the first place but a part of her pictures and a few with her friends there was nothing in her house.After looking attentively,Rey felt like something was wrong.Apart of posters of movies and dramas there was not even a picture with his family other than with his friends .In a way his house gave her the same vibe of her own house.Completly void of warmness.His house is stylysh and beautiful,not to mention way bigger than hers,even so she felt comfortable...a type of loneliness...maybe.

 

"m"She did not ask anything more.

 

"I better go home"

 

"I tought,you would have asked me more"

 

"Why should i?It's not like you want to talk about it"He was taken aback and smiled,she just turned around to leave.

 

"Rey"

 

"Hu?"

 

"I really want to win the bet"She becomes completly red.

 

"You are just too cute"

 

"You...hey why don't you just go and have fun with some girl hu?I beg you"

 

"Can i?Way?Are you jealous?"Her flat expression come once again.Rey flich his forehead.

 

"Ouch"He touch where she hit him.

 

"Dream on,If i am begging you like this is because i am sure that way you will find someone more interesting than me,finally after loosing interest no more bet and so on,the cut!Finished the torture"

 

"Rey"

 

"What?"

 

"Give me your number"She frown.

 

"Did you just ignore me?"

 

"I can only talk to the writer,Han solo is of no use in my work,you are instead,so i need to contact you right?"She think for a bit and then fonally concede defeat.

 

"Fine"Rey was not happy at all but he was

"Good"After they exchanged numbers Kylo couldn't let her go like that at her house so he brought her with his car.

 

"Here,we have arrived"She nod.

 

"Thanks"

 

"I will write you often"Rey just look at his eyes for a few moments,leaving him into a type of silence some kind of tension,She close her eyes and then turn around to open the car's door and get out,she then close it.

 

"Thanks"

 

"Don't mention it"She was taking a few steps but then she stopped and turned around to look at Kylo once again.

 

"What is it?Something is wrong?"

 

"O?Well..."She clench her fists,she look down and frown,nothing,see you.

 

Rey walked back to her apartment,she was just putting her keys to open the door but then a voice welcome her.

 

"Ya!You mean girl!"It was Rose that quickly hugged her.

 

"I was worried sick!"Kylo saw the worried girl and the smile on Rey's mouth.She pat the head of the girl.

 

"It's ok"

 

"Are you still angry at me?Is that why you didn't come back home?" No don't worry.Kylo start the car and hit on the gas.Rey look at his car leaving on the distance.The car was far enough and she looked back at Rose.

 

"Let's go inside it's cold out here"

 

"Yes,that's true."When they get get back home Rey felt the after effect of the alchol from the day before,being more persistent than she tought.

 

"Gosh,in the car was berable"

 

"You never have the middle in you,Rey"Rose repriment her while bringing her a remedy for her to drink.

 

"This...it too bitter"Rey look disgusted at the greenish like liquid in the cup.

 

"It's not my fault that you came like this home."

 

"HUg!"She have no choice,most of all because the greenish stuff is quite effective for her."Sigh...i will drink it"Corageusly she drinking all at once.After she finished she put an hand to her mouth.Rose look at her plainly shaking her head.

 

"Hey so why where you together with that boy?"Rey was fighting with the nauseous after taste of the liquid,she was starting to sweat from the disconfort she felt in her stomack.With an hoarse voice she answer her.

 

"He is...just a collegue from work,he helped me,cough,gosh why is this every time more disgusting?"

 

"Hey,don't insult my family recipe."Rose put her hands on her hips,Rey raise one hand.

 

"Ok,it was my mistake,sorry..."Rose smirked and leaned closer.

 

"So?Who is he?That little chiken is quite handsome,is something on the work?"

 

"O please,it's not what you think at all"She was touching her pained stomach but it was fortunate that she started to feel a bit better.

 

"Then what it is?You two seem to have something going on"Rey was wiping away the sweat on her forehead.

 

"Yesterday i drunk too much and i was about to get taken to a motel,not to mention that i made him quite angry too.In the end Kylo went to rescue me"

 

"Gosh,Rey!WHY?...why are you"Rose was really worried.

 

"Why did you go there alone?,i was so worried because you didn't even bring your phone with you"

 

"Yea...i was complitely out so he took me to his house"

 

"What?Ya,did he do something?"

 

"No,of course-"Suddenly as the remedy was making her feel better she was also able to think more clearly,slowly regaining the memory of everything that happened.How she called for him pleading,how much gentle he was.In the end she leaned to the back of the couch.The back of her palm was on top of her forehead.She knew well that it was all because she was so vulnerable.

 

"They came here"Rose looked at Rey in shock.

 

"They...came?I didn't say anything,really"

 

"I didn't want to know how they came,but it was just that he was there when they came"

 

"What?Did he-"She nod.

 

"KYlo helped me to drive them away.Those bastards"

 

"What did they want?"

 

"They wanted money,they wanted me to have them stay here,they spoke as if it was their own house when i was the one who worked like a cow to get this house.They always want things from me,always taking me for and my money for theirs!They...can't be serious...i hate them!I hate all of them!"Tears star to fall Rose started to cry with her and gave her a warm and big hug.It was so humiliating,he saw when they where about to slap me"

 

"Well since he helped you,you don't need to feel like this"

 

"I just...i just want for this pain to end..."She cried silently in Rose's chest.

 

\--------

 

After having cried for a long time,she felt light headed.

 

"I need to shower,i smell so bad."Rey take off her clothes taking clean ones putting them aside.Rey finally enter the bathtub and stay there in the warm comfort of the relaxing waves the wather make.She usually like to put some essentials in the water that help her calm down.She is not a person that have much of sad days,but when she does her day always end up in the bath tub after taking Rose remedy.

 

"Gosh,i am beat...ugh...why the heck are you so stupid hu?Rey i mean,stop being such a sad ass,hu?O gosh...smile as you usually do hu?Sigh"As she touch her painful neck she can't help but remember the sensation that Kylo's lips left on her skin.She stopped her hand put quickly some water on it.

 

"Aish...seriously...what was that?Wait...was he awake?"She start to panick.

 

"Don't tell me he was awake when i touched his hair!...o for god sake!"She put her hands on her face.

 

"O no,why am i such an idiot all the time?!Shit Rey!Damn it!"At that time she decide to stop bathing,since not even her relaxing bath do nothing when it comes to her beating heart after remembering what happened with him...

 

"Shit"She begin to look around."Where did i put them?" Finally she take her clothes.She like to wear comfortable clothes in her house,so she usually wear comfortable clothes,her wet hair made into a bun and glasses on.

 

"Sigh"At every turn she still thinking about his well built chest,how serene she felt with him,more than she tougth she would.

 

"STOP IT!Rey!"She shake her head and sit on her desk opening the file of her script.

 

"Ok...let's see"She knew her story like the palm of her hands the problem is that making all of this into a movie is near to impossible so she have to cut a few things here and there trying not to ruin the story as it is.Since it a long kind of story book,it's not going to be easy because the movie have of course a time limit.She lool to a shelf that is beside her desk,she get up from the chair and look at the pile of used notebooks.

 

"Since it was about 3 years ago..."She runs her finger to the books on the shelves,ordered by number and with a sentence on each one of them,'first book,second book,thirt book"and so on and so forth.

 

"It was one of the firts i published so... it was this one"She take it out of the shelves making sure that the others wouldn't come out too.Then she took a pen and a new notebook,on the cover of it she wrote the title of the book and under it script of the movie.

 

"I need to come up with a logic plan to do it..."She open the old note book and run the pages trough the few first pages.Usually she make a general idea of what the theme of the story will be,the charachters and their characterization and the eventual back story of each one so she could have a way to progrss and develope each of them into the story.The basic idea was put at the center of the page then she made a few lines to connect it with the other ideas she would have in mind and most of all the points and detail that the story is gonna cove as it settle down.

 

"M...the original"Then she flipped again the pages till she arrived on a page that had a similar kind of information bt something was a bit different.

 

"Yea...so this and...i think there is one more-"She was concentrated on searching the pages but then she heard the sound of a message...

 

"Maybe this-no"A second message came but she still didn't heard it.A few moments later tought she heard her phone ring...o yea...this,a pen in her hand as she strat to write and take the phone in the other free one,Rey didn't even look at the caller and accepted the call.

 

"Hello?"She wasn't much concentrated on the conversation,her disinterest was shown in her voice.At that moment Rey hear someone chuckle a bit.

 

"Still having an hang over?"

 

"O-O?"She jump from her seat,it was Kylo's voice.

 

"How are you feeling?"

 

"O..."She calm down a bit.

 

"Yes i am fine.I took the famous remedy of my friend,i died and came back as good as new."She said and Kylo smiled,she could ear his small laugh.She inted on a little smile before realizing what she just did.She shake her head and sit down.

 

"O i am glad.What are you doing right now?"

 

"Right now?"She look at her note book and put her hand at the back of her head.

 

"Working,on the movie script"

 

"O,that's just perfect?

 

"It is?"She asked confused.A right.

 

"Can we meet?I wanted to discuss about that too."

 

"Fellow workaolic"

 

"Hu?"

 

"Nothing.Anyway ok.Where should we meet?"

 

"Well in reality i am right outside your house"

 

"What?"Her eyes wide open.

 

"Are you kidding me?"She asked in disbelief.

 

"I am not"From the phone she hear the door bell ring and at the same time also from her ouse.She turn around and hear Rose's voice.

 

"I am going to open the door!"

 

"What?Wait no-"Rey couldn't say it in time"

 

For god sake Rose-"

 

"What?"

 

"I am not at home,understand?Say that i went to surf or that i went to do that snowboard thing!"Rey said not making sense,Rose looked at Rey confused

 

"But you it's winter"

 

"Then say i went to awaii!"

 

"You always say you can't work there so you never want to go and it's winter."Rey is desperate and the door bell keep on ringing.

 

"Please just say something!"Rose already opened the door.

 

"O,Let's flee!"Rey rush into her room

 

"Hu?The boy of this morning"Tought Rose was a bit suspicious of this handsome boy she asked.

 

"Who are you?"Kylo smiled

 

"A collegue and a friend?"Rose look around.

 

"She is not here tought"

 

"Really?"Rose frown and nod her head.At that moment where Rey is attached to her door praying he would leave,suddenly her phone emit the sound of a voice.

 

"Rey,i heard everything"

 

"What?"She look at her phone and realize that she didn't close the conversation.

 

"S,he heard everything!"She wisper but he heard her anyway.

 

"Yes i did"

 

"A,sigh"She close the conversation for real now then she finally go out of her room.

 

"Here i am...producer"Visibly embarrassed and unwilling to see him.

 

"Producer?"Kylo see her in her'home attire' and is a bit taken aback,how come she is cute even when she is like this?A small smile appeared.

 

"Rey,we need to talk later,o!No i am late!,Later!Rey!"Before leaving she glare at Kylo.

 

"Don't do anything funny to her or you will regret being born"

 

"I am a good person,my face sayis it all"

 

"Tsk"Rose leave closing the door behind her,then Rey say in a defeated way.

 

"That face of your say exactly the opposite3...sigh"She wave her hand to let him inside her office scratching her head.

 

"Come this way"Kylo follow her and look at her still wet hair and the trace of strand hair stiked to her neck.

 

"Sit down."He came back to look at the chair and smiled.

 

"This is my little office.It's a bit messy but i can't really do anything about it when i am working"

 

"Why did you lie?"She flinched a little and he noticed.He smirk and say.

 

"Are you emebarrassed to let me see you?"He look at her up and down,Rey is not stupid and know what he was thinking and frown.She make herself look like she is talking like a tug.

 

"Ya,do you think i care about that much to be embarrased?"Her voice calm.

"Then why did you lie?"

 

"...no girl like to be seen in this state by a stranger you know?"She blurt out at that moment a flying of sadness in his eyes that she did not caugh.

 

"A stranger?"She looked at Kylo for a bit.

 

"Then what are we?Other tan strangers?"She asked seriously.After a moment of silence he smiled and came closer to her.

 

"We stopped being stranger when we shared a bed isn't that right?"Rey's face bright red and Kylo was happy about his little work of art,their faces just few inches from each others and in contrast Rey's heart start to beat even more stronger than before,she used both of her hands to push away his.He kept on smiling with her hands on top of his mouth.

 

"Shut the hell up.Nothing happened ok?"After realizing that she had been touching his mouth a bit too much,feeling his tender lips under her palm,she quickly pull them away.Pretending to cough.She see Kylo touching his own lips,it was a movment so sensual that she start to feel hot and most of all she felt like a little squirrel that is in the reach of a sexy and handsome predator that want to eat her without hesitation!.

 

"How do you know nothing happened,o! right"He smirk again.

 

"Because you..."He look at her lower self.

 

"What?"She say defensively.

 

"Because you aren't feeling any pain down there-"Realizing what he meant she stopped him from talking.

 

"I just remembered what happened yesterday,that's why i know that nothing happened!"At that she gave her all,Kylo was a bit surprised but then he made a relaxed expression.

 

"So you remember?"

 

"I do..."

 

"So you know you begged me to stay with you?"

 

"Ya,the way you say it it's as if i asked for something bad."

 

"You cried while begging me,you came closer to my chest sigh,you where so eager for my embrace.The bet is already in sigh"Her embarrasment left her face,while he smiled contempt of himself.

 

"Wow,surely you have much imagination"She nod"Congratulations,you can write story book too,yea"She shake her head

 

"I am hurt...but really...you asked me...not to abandon-"

 

"Yea.I know.It won't happen again."I would rather stay home the next time,she say to herself,not smiling anymore.

 

"No,i would rather you do that when i am around"She look at him with determination.

 

"It won't happen anymore i said"

 

"...can i ask-"

 

"Why i was like that?"She sight and look at the ceiling,her legs crossed.

 

"Just a stupid and idiotic way to forget some of the shit in my life.I do that often,tought i usually do it at home just to be safe"She say sarcastically.

 

"..."Rey look at him and smile.

 

"What?Do you want to know more?...I guess there is nothing to hide,you already saw the tupied things it seems."

 

"I want to know..."

 

"Sigh,they are my foster parents."He frown.

 

"Foster?"

 

"Yes...i was sold and left to jakku by my parents,the biological bastards,i mean.That,after that i went from house to house.I had a pretty rough life since young.I really don't understand why the civil servants bring children in such houses,i mean are they searching to make children even more abused than they already where?I will never understand them."She looked at Kylo who was in silence.

 

"..."Then she looked back at the ceiling while still speaking.

 

"I was left in their care when i was a young girl,i stayed with them for a longer time that the others,but as you could see they aren't exactly caring people.At that time i decided i wanted to leave and go far away,but someone like me either had to become aprostute and sell herself or just do her best to have some money and work her ass off with little jobs,I choose the last one,I worked till i couldn't even sit down from the pain,i did all kind of jobs,a few at the same times too.I was good at school enought to get a scholarship so on that front i was good.I always belived a good education would make the difference in my life"

 

"I se...when did you start...to write?"

 

"That...in my spare time i started to write stories and publish them,just for fun,tought they where all depressing ones,but hey,people like them"She smiled but kylo never did.

 

"Either way i was able to have some pocked money,well a lot,so that i could leave and live abetter life away from them but..."Her her full of rage,pain,sadness.

 

"I went take them out to put them on good use but then...they where gone"

 

"Gone?"

 

"They stole it.I had to put up for years to have that amount.They said it was just right for them to have my money,because they always took care of me and raise me.Tsk,raised?I remember her giving me food for cats while they ate good thing,those days.

 

FLASHBACK

 

"You,want me to eat this?"

 

"Yes,you are angry right?Yo always get mad because i don't give you anithing to eat,here today i gave you food,now eat!"

 

"You call this food?"She point her index finger on the plate in front of her.

 

"What is it then?"

 

"This is food for cats!Am i a cat to you?!"

 

"It's food anyway!Eat if you don't want to starve or else go outside as you always do!"You eat it!"Rey leave while closing the door behing her.

 

END OF FLASHBACK.

 

"After that i was really fed up and decided to leave,Rose helped me for awhile but then i was luky enought to be contacted by Han Solo who gave me a steady job as a writer.That's it"

 

"..."

 

"But i must thanks one of those fans,"

 

"A fan?"

 

"Yea...it was called Ben"Kylo was surprised.

 

"I think i could on thanks to him.He was as messed up as me,tought neither of us went in the specific,he told me he had problems with his family and that he decided to leave his house.It was at that time that i decided to do the same.I remember what he said to me"Kylo looked at Rey 's words.

 

"Then just leave"

 

Just leave,he remember those words well but he didn't think those words had such an impact on her life"Of course i couldn't go right away just like that,so Han Solo could be called my saviour"

 

"So it happens somethimes when i have those kind of days,where i just feel like drinking to such an extent to forget everything.Quite pathetic right?The writer you are producing a movie with...is like this"

 

"You are strong"She looked back at him.

 

"Stronger than me"She watched Kylo's expression.She noticed already,those eyes are like hers,but she noticed something different to.Anyway she had enough of sad things for today and she is not someone who like to pry in someone else's past when they don't want to talk about it.

 

"Ok...do you want to drink something?"She get up.

 

"What do you have?"She smile.

 

"Alchol"He smile but in a surpised way"

 

"Throw them away"

 

"Why?They come in handy sometimes"She smile all happy while talking about beers.

 

"I don't drink when i am working"He said in a teasing voice tha ruined her mood immediately.

 

"Neither do i.I was joking.I brought them at the moment when i want to drink."She go to the kitchen till she find the fridge and open it.

 

"There are all kind of fruit juice,cola,soda,water,coffe,what?"

 

"A soda thanks"

 

"Ok soda coming"She walk to the table near the couch with the bottle of soda and two glasses.

 

"Here"

 

"Thanks"

 

"It's ok..."She sit on the chair of her desk.

 

"What are these?"

 

"These are schemes of the way i usually put in order my ideas.It's a bit messy but i was searching these when you called"

 

"I see"He looked at them quite seriously,she noted how immersed and happy he was.

 

"This is what i was trying to do now.The start of the need to be the same but in acting language how much of the movie will it take?"She ask seriously.Withouth hesitation Kylo answer her.

 

"Well,it depends on the hours the movie can be made.That scene 15 minutes at least."

 

"Wow...gosh...there is so much to cover"She look at the script with her pen and touching her lips as she is full concentrate on the script.Kylo see her every movments,her lips that have such a good color and her serious profile.He notice a lock of her hair a bit curly and loose on the side of her face,Kylo use his finger to put it behind her hear,she look back at him with her lips slightly parted.

 

"Your hair,came loose"

 

"...yes...ok"He look at the script going close to her body,his face right beside hers.

 

"I think we should make this part a bit shorter and maybe change some lines but trying to have the same effect for the purpose it has at first."Rey look at him and then at his neck and his plump mouth,she still remember the feel of them under her hands,she was temped to touch them really but there is no way!She shake her head and turn around to look back at her desk.

 

"Ok...then we should remove this,i mean this isn't all that relevant for the movie."

 

"There is the love story too"

 

"Yes,there is that too."They for hours and non one of them seem to know about the passing time.

 

"O gosh it's really late...Let's stop for today"She say.

 

"Do you want something to eat?Are you angry?"

 

"O yes i am"

 

"..."His phone ring and she noticed.

 

"Maybe you have to go"

 

"No it's ok...just give me a minute"Rey is aware that what he really want is something else that she will never give him.She will never trust him in that aspect.Telling the story his life,she didn't tell everything there won't be any need for it,for instance,right now he must be talking to a girl,tomorrow,to another one,even tought she feel attracted to KYlo she is aware,she know that it's not right what she is feeling and she would rather have him as a collegue than anything else.There won't be anything that can make him be something more.Rey doesn't need anyone but herself,she have issue with trusting others and Kylo most of all,she need to srawn the line between them.

 

"Sorry,i have something to do"

 

"It's ok...you can go"She smile.

 

"...Are you sure?"

 

"I am...ok then,bye"Kylo live and she is left all alone,once again.Suddenly someone calls her.

 

"Finn?hello?"

 

"Dear it's me!"

 

"A shit poe"

 

"Sweety,why is Kylo Ren coming out of your house?"His tone is not the same as usual,this type of tone is not like he is used to talk to her.

 

"Poe,i am really gonna sue you one fo these days-"

 

"I don't know what you are thinking but stay away from him,Kylo is not a good man"

 

"I know"

 

"...I don't think you are all that aware of the true him."

 

"You are outside?"

 

"Yes,i am.Get ready you are coming with with me,a party.So dress well"

 

"What?Hey!"She look at the phone.He hang up on me"She look outside the window and see Poe leaning on his car.

 

"Sigh...great"She goand dress up with a sizzled in a tight and white zippered minidress.

 

"Wow..."Poe look at her from head to toe.

 

"Where are you going like this?"She plainly answer.

 

"Do i seems like book rat to you? You said a party?"

 

"Don't you think...this is too much?"

 

"Then what about you?You seems just as otrageous as me"

 

"Sigh,i forgot you sure aren't scared of anything"The get inside his car and Poe gave her side side looks.

 

"Stop looking and tell me what you want to say and most of all why did you want me to go with you?"

 

"Because i have something to show you,either way you are beautiful today...really sexy"She smile and look outside the window,Poe smile too.

 

"As for where we are going you will see it soon"

 

"M,o!"She turn around to look at Poe.

 

"By the way,you know who KYlo Ren is?How?"Poe look at the road with a smile on.

 

"We know each other since we where in university"

 

"M...so i see.How was he?"She ask in a plain tone.

 

"Don't be so interested"She look at him annoyed

 

"It's because we work together,work,do you mind if i want to know who the one i work with is like?"

 

"That's true.Wait you work with him?"

 

"Yea"

 

"What?Damn it...too close together"She roll her eyes.

 

"Are you his friend?"

 

"...i am not...but i don't like him...you should not like him either"

 

"Ya!Why should i like him?Am i crazy?Tsk,watch your mouth"She tell him with a warning glare but Poe is till not convinced.

 

"I saw him a few days ago"

 

"You did?"They finally arrived into the parking lot,there where many more beside theirs 

 

"Yea,the day where you beat the hell out of me in front of a crowd of people,sigh,it was so good,it seemed like you where my jealous-"

 

"Shut the hell up because i am gonna kill you right here and now for real!"

 

"Ahahaha"

 

"Sigh."

 

"Anyway...i want you to stay away because he is not serious with girls"

 

"Tell me something new i already know that"

 

"O?You do?..."

 

"I do,so what?"

 

"I want you to be careful because he will use any trick to lure you into his palm,and in a matter of time he will toy with your heart"

 

"Poe..."

 

"REY!"She turn around.

 

"Fin!"She run to Finn and hug him Poe is a bit annoyed.

 

"You never run to me like that when you see me,clearly unfair"

 

"Shut up will you?There is a reason why she doesn't do that"Finn look at Rey and caress her head as she smile for him.

 

"So,i didn't think he would have been able to bring you here"

 

"Well i didn't have a choice it seems"

 

"Tsk."

 

"Anyway,come with me"Finn say while taking her hand in his,she nod happily and finally follow him.

 

"Damn that Finn"He follow suit.When they are inside the club,the atmosphere was already hot and full of people dancing to the rithm of the music.Girls dancing till sweat drop down their faces.

 

"I prepared a table right there"

 

"O right,i will call Rose"She take her phone and walk outside the club dialing the number of Rose's phone.

 

"Rose...yea!Do you want to come clubbing?The name of the place is"She turn around to look at the sign of the club.

 

"Passion club...Yea...o?You can't come right now?No..."Suddenly in her view of sight she notice a group of people she can recognize only a few,most of precicely just two.The red one,Armitage Hux and the other...she know his well,Kylo Ren.He was smiling and a girl was leaning her head into his chest.

 

"Rey...Rey are you listening?O yes i am."

 

"Anyway,i am going to come if i can manage to leave work earlier ok?"

 

"Sure.But just so you know Fin..."Just at that moment the group of people pass right beside her,she did not look at them at all and kept on talking on the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE!THIS IS THE 4 CHAPTER,I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.THIS IS A BIT MORE LIGHT I MIGHT SAY,THE OTHERS WHERE A BIT TOO DARK SO I TRIED TO MAKE THEM A BIT MORE LIGHT ANYWAY STAY TUNED AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK.

CHAPTER 4

 

"Ya,you seriously...Rey...people take him under eyesight ok?"

 

"Sure i will bye"

 

"I will call if i can't come"

 

"M"She nod and then finally she get back inside the club.While she was going to her table,Rey looked around just to see if he was really inside.But remembering the way that girl was with him REy became annoyed and then remembered about the bet.

 

"That's right,he is still just a bastard that doesn't care about anything at all."She see his tall figure in the crowd but after finding him she walked to the table.

 

"So what did she say?"Asked Finn,she smiled as she sit beside him and Poe sat right beside her.

 

"That she would call if she would be able to come over or not"

 

"Ok then..."Finally Rey decided to stop thinking abot this and that.She get up.

 

"I am going to dance,want to come?"

 

"Sure let's go."Finn get up and walk to the dance floor Rey started to dance at the music beat.Rey always choose the place there is more space to dance so that she can avoid inconvence with boys since she had her fair share in the past.It was not possible to avoid boys forever she knew it well.So at some point after dancing so much her feet started to hurt she decide to just call it quit for the night but someone wasn't of the same opinion.

 

\------------

 

"Hey,isn't that girl the photographer?"Asked Hux to Kylo.

 

"Who?"Kylo ask confused and a bit not caring about the conversation.After knowing about Rey's past he could understand her better,he could not stop thinking about her.

 

"That girl with that white mini dress"He couldn't care less to say the truth.But when he saw the direction his finger was pointing at,Kylo's eyes went wide open.She was sitting with Poe and that Finn guy.Rey was smilying so prettly with them,she was stunning with that dress,but what he liked the most was her smile,so beautiful and sincere.He wanted to be the one on the reciving end of that smile of hers,not to mention just how beautiful she was dressed like that,completly different from her home attire or the way she dress in casual clothes.She was really feast for the eyes.

 

"Yes"Hux looked at her like he found some kind of new toy.

 

"Quite the good catch.I didn't think that she would be so hot.Maybe i should give her a shot"Before Armitage could even get up,Kylo already was up.The girl who was beside him,but that he never cared about start to complain."Are you leaving already?You didn't care about me at all till now"

 

"Sorry"Kylo eyes where on her.From where he was,their table was on the other side of the room,so he could see well all the boys that went to dance with her.He didn't like that at all 

 

\---------------------

 

Rey's pov

 

I want to leave,for the simple reaon that i don't like when people are touching where they shouldn't,since i have an history to pick up a fight when there is something i don't like i better leave before i loose my patience,i want to be civil tonight,i am such a good sitizen.The problem is that all of a sudden someone grab my arm from behind...gosh...calm down be good and just make this human being that you want to go home,calm down Rey dear,give a big smile and leave with elegance.So i turn around.

 

"Rey"

 

"Rose?!You came"I hug her tight.

 

"Yes i came-wow i am happy to have such a welcome from you"

 

"I am just so happy to see you"

 

"Yea,i can tell"She push me a bit away so she can look at me.

 

"Where you going to leave?"

 

"I was planning to first go back to our table"

 

"I see,hey want to dance with me?"

 

"What?Yes"

 

"But not here!"

 

"Where?"Rose smile and take my hand she is heading to where are people attached to each other like fishes.

 

"Ya!How can we dance there!We won't even be able to find space to fit in!"I shout to make myself be heard by her since the music is really loud.

 

"O calm down,don't worry everything will be just fine.I mean we need to dance also"She come near my face and say.

 

"I want to make Finn jealous and i want to have fun!"

 

"So are the two of you dating?"

 

"Nooo!"

 

"Then what are you doing?"

 

"I can see that you are just someone who never dated before"

 

"I am just fine by myself"

 

"Even so,it's a way to know if he is interested in me or not"

 

"What?...AAA,seeing you dance with other guys?Tsk...another one with fun ideas"

 

"Here!Lets's dance!"In just a few seconds boys started to surround us,of course i start to dance to tought,it's just too cramped!

 

"What's your name?!"Some guy talk to my ear and i turn around,it's a boy taller than me but not too much,his facial features aren't bad but neither they are all that good.

 

"Jane!"As if i am gonna tell him my name!...i have good lies up my sleeves if he keep on asking.He make me do a turn so i am in his arms and he start to dance too close to me i was surprised i admit it.

 

"My name is Ryan by the way.So what do you do for a living?"

 

"Just a few jobs here and there"

 

"I see...can you please be a bit more...happy to talk with me?"Sorry if i am not happy?Is there a law that say i have to be happy when i see any guy? o!-"I open my eyes wide open and look at the smile on his face.

 

"What are you doing now?"I ask pissed.

 

"Dancing"Dancing my foot.

 

"LIste here,stop that hand of yours before i chop it off",right at that moment i see someone i didn't really expect at all!

 

"What the?-"It was Kylo who pushed that idiot away and pratically he pulled me by the end.

 

"Kylo...wait!-"He bring me a bit further away,it's always on the dancing floor,always as cramped as hell but the one to hold me from the back is him,Kylo Ren big arm is touching my back,i am not happy at the moment to see him tought.

 

"Why are you here?"I ask Kylo but then his face his coming closer to mine and his voice in my hear.

 

"What where you doing with that guy there?"What the-?"I glare at him.

 

"What do you think?"He look at me in the eyes,but i could feel like something was a bit strange,he seemed a bit angry...wait...why the heck is he angry?!"

 

The music changed and Kylo brought me closer to his big body and i gasp from the surprise,i am just below his chin that is right on top of my head,i look up at him.Kylo is gazing at me strangely,i can't even understand what is wrong with him.

 

"He was touching you"I then feel his hand touching my leg going a bit up.What is he doing?!I finally meet his eyes.

 

"What are you doing?!"He did not answer but stopped his hands it was at that time that he gave me a kiss.I...was in awe,how could he...how could he do this.I slap his face his arm left me and i we nt out of the mass of people.

 

Rose,i lost her when i was taken away by Kylo.I just want to go away!.I went to the table to get my things and then i walked outside of the club.I will tell the other i went away later.

 

"Wait!"It was Kylo,he followed me.

 

"What do you want?"My eyes are cold as ice.

 

"Where are you going?"He ask seriously.

 

"Sorry,but where i go,it's not your buisness right?"

 

"...are you angry?"

 

"..."I ignore him and search for a taxi

 

"About the kiss?"I think i need to show a bit of this temper of mine to this one!I turn around.

 

"Of course.what do you think?Hu?Do you think i like being kissed?Also what?He touched you?Sure i was about to teach a lesson but since you are just the same should i teach that to you too?"I get closer to Kylo's face.

 

"Do you think i like letting people touch my body as they please?O right...you can't wait anymore?The bet,right?So you could have fun with your friends after taking advange of me right?Because you think of me just a another of those girl you where with earlier?Sorry,but i am not someone you can get like that...now that i think about it.Why the hell is this bet even up?Listen"I point a finger at his face.Stay far away from me,i loathe people like you."I felt like tears where forming into my eyes but i managed not to let him see them because i turned around.

 

END OF REY'SPOV

 

What Kylo did was out of place,totally stupid,he had no intention of doing that to her but he couldn't stand the fact that someone else looked at her,that someone talked to her that touched her body.He was pissed off,he was full of rage,that's why.When he finally got closer to her,seeing her in person his mind was in turmoil.There was not a part of him that was able to reason his unstable feelings.She was stunning,his brain wasn't functioning well at all,the legs that where touched by someone else,Kylo was comepletly up for a fight,but he just decided to take her away,to have her body close.Her lips that had Red lipstic on,where so tempting.He wanted to know,why was she here?Who was she with?Why was she so pretty today?He wanted to ask all of these but what came out of his mouth where only hurtful words,words that he knew he shouldn't have said yet he couldn't stop.The truth is that when she slapped him it was a life saver.Kylo could not stop thinking about her.The fact that he came to know all of those things about her where inded something that made her feel closer to himself,yet Kylo swore to himself not to think back to those times and he was also angry because he sould only think of the bet and Rey reminded him of a past he didn't want to remember that's why he wanted to stop all these confused feelings he have in his mind and get it over with.Tought he regretted doing that right after he did it.When she left he tried not to care but he had to follow her no matter what,even if there is nothing for him to say to hustify his actions still he couldn't bear to see her angry or hurt for what he did.Then when he reached her,Kylo was welcomed by her icy stare,it made him feel scared,like she was distant,too much,somewhere he could not reach as if she put a all beside them,no!He didn't want that to happen.

 

"R-"Suddenly he was punched by someone.

 

"Poe!"Kylo lost balance and almost fell down,he look at the one who hit him and smiled blood came out from the corner of his mouth.

 

"Look who we have here"Poe was angry,his face showed it all.

 

"I warned you to not touch her"Kylo stood up once again and went to give back the puch but stopped when he heard her voice.

 

"Stop!"She grabbed his arm to stop him.Her eyes full of hate for him,she was firm and determined.

 

"That's enogh"She ket him go right at that moment and went to Poe.

 

"Let's go

 

"Yes let's go"Kylo was left right there,why the two of them went away together.Kylo'hands became two fists as he looked at them both leaving together.

 

\-----------------

 

"I heard what happened"

 

"I see"

 

"...what is about that bet?"He asked worried.

 

"....nothing important"He grab her shoulders and make her turn to ward him.

 

"It's not something to be worried about"Poe gets angry.

 

"Rey,don't lie to me!I know that it's not like that!Did he do something to you?Did he want to-"

 

"Poe...thanks you really,but there is nothing for you to worry about,i am not so stupid."

 

"Rey,you said you are working with him.Just...sigh.I can't tell you not to,because it's work and you have to be professional,but remember to never be alone with him ok?"

 

"I will do as you say"She nod.

 

"Good"He hug Rey.For Rey Poe is indeed a pain.But only because he always put her in situations where she have to go around all day to solve the mess he put her into.But if you leave that aside.Poe is a really kind and friendly man.They knew each other when she came into this city.She was taking pictures of the city just for fun,but then he suddenly told her just how good she was and asked her to work for him.Even tought she told him about her main job he didn't really care.Anyway it became quite a good and bad friendship,every time she finished a story he wanted to be the first to read it no matter what,in the end it became a habit and when she became famous enough...

 

"Poe,i officially tell you that i am going to concentrate on my real job.So i will appriciate if you stop calling me"

 

"WHAT?!"That was the start of her nightmare,he always made her go and do all sort of photoshoot so that's where the actual nick name on her phone came from.But either way he is a good friend.

 

"I will take you home"

 

"Ok.Thank you"

 

\---------------------------

 

THE NEXT DAY at Solo's office.

 

"Sigh,today is going to rain a lot,so let's wrap things up soon and then leave"

 

"So?I heard you two already started to work together?How is it going?"ASk Han all happy looking at both of us.

 

"Yes...quite well,but i can do that on my own.It's just natural for me as a writer to give him the script after i have done,he will take it and read it.After that,the producer will check eventual things he does not like and that i need to do better.It's like this that it must be done"I say it in a quite icy tone.Han frown.

 

"What the hell are your spouting this nonsense for?Are you out of your mind?It's a waste of time!You two need to work together so that things can go smoothly"

 

"I object"I said with determination crossing my arms.

 

"I think Han solo is right"Kylo say as he smile,gosh i really want to put some tape on his lips to close his mouth!I don't even look his way and say my answer.

 

"What to do?This is not going anywhere.Without my consent there is no way you can go on with the movie."Kylo look at me and seriously but with a calm voice he answer.

 

"I can just hire some writers for it,either way i can pay the fine for the contract.I have no real problem.BUt i tought you wanted to be the main writer"

 

"Then pay the fine for the contract.I don't really care who write the movie"Suddenly Han step in the conversation.

 

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU SAYING STUPID REY!YOU WILL BE THE MAIN WRITER AND THAT'S ALL!"Gosh he scared the hell out of me,Kylo on the other hand wasn't all that affected by it and just smiled instead-

 

"You scared me!Crazy old man"I say while putting my hand to my chest to calm myself down.

 

"You shuld stop drinking all that coffe...o my"

 

"It's just you that get me all mad here!"He watch Kylo ren and calm down.

 

"She,will work with you,so there is no change in the plan."

 

"I am free today,what about you?"He ask as if nothing happened.

 

"...I actually am writing for a new story to tell you the truth so i-"

 

"She is free,there is nothing for her to do,now go and work your ass out understand?"I get up and went to Han taking him into a corner.

 

"What are you doing now?I don't want to work with that person!"

 

"Why?He is a professional,he is the best in his field,you will be just fine"

 

"I said i don't want to!"

 

"You seriously are an idiot are you?If you write also the script for the movie and if it goes well in the theaters,your name would be even more famous,so your books later would be sold like water too,what does that mean?More money for me!"He smile big.

 

"You...but,think clearly here maybe they won't like my books,so what is the point?"

 

"What are you even talking about?Stop saying nonsense!"

 

"What,b-"He push me right in front of Kylo.

 

"She is free,work hard you two,take care of her"

 

"Sure"Kylo smile.What is going on with Han?When it comes to this idiot he is completly different!I mean,even if he have quite a temper he is usual professional,but in front of this tall idiot,he just don't know how to mesure himself.Well,it's not like i am any different,i snap out like nothing and act so unprofessional when i am in his presence.

 

Either way,since it came to this i might as well take some precautions with this person here.

 

"Fine,but we are going to work where i want to."

 

"Get in my car"He open the car's door of his car for me and i of course enter the car."

 

"I will give you directions"

 

"..." I give him directions but i suddenly realize that the place is wrong.

 

"You should have stopped there,o-Hey!Where are you going?"

 

"My house"

 

"What?!"

 

\------------

 

After we arrived to his house i had no choice but to get down of the car,it also started to rain .

 

"Why did you bring me here?"I said with an even tone of voice.

 

"You will see"He let me get inside.

 

"Sit don where you want."

 

"So,that you can say sweet words and take advantage of me?Don't even think about it"He left the room and after a good 15 minutes he came back with a few book,i was a bit surprised.

 

"What are these books?"

 

"These are books that can give you an idea in details of the timing and most of all of a books script can become a script for a movie"I take one of them in my hands and flip the pages one by one.All of them where quitedailed.

 

"O!.There are some kind of sentences here"

 

"Yes,i used to study in those books"He sit near me.

 

"Take out your script,so you can have a better understanding.I will tell you most probably how much the movie can be long."

 

"...Fine"Time passed and he surely only worked with me,he never did anything out of the ordinary.Kylo didn't mention about what happened at all and i am a bit upset about it.Anyway i have to admit he is good at his job.His explanations are on point and simple.He is close to me but i can't stop thinking of what he did yesterday damn it,gosh it makes me angry.

 

"I am sorry"

 

"Hu?"I turn around to look at him,his face is close to me so much close to mine.I put some distance and look away.

 

"I think for today we did more than enough.I am leaving"I get up to leave but i was stopped by his voice.

 

"I am...sincerly sorry."

 

"You are?"I turn around and ask with a sarcastic tone.

 

"Why?Am i not just an easy target"The Bet,i am not going to participate in it.Not when it comes to myself"

 

"Yes.I also think we should stop with the bet"I was visibly shocked,no that's not enoug to describe what i feel at the moment.I frown.

 

"Are you tricking me?I know that people like you say all kind of lies when it comes to what they want."

 

"Yes.I am a bastard to the core.I am not gonna lie,i did it with a lot of girls and it was fun"Such words really get me mad till the last part of my bone.

 

"Good for you then.Please keep on having fun,i bet a lot of girls where like me,at first they said no and then yes how fun."I was about to leave but he still haven't finished to speak.

 

"Yes.A lot of girls first refused me but after a kiss or two they gave in to me"

 

"Woa,congratulationS.But i don't understand why you are telling me all this.It's not my buisness,Kylo.I would be happy if you would stop saying those things to me"

 

"Because it's you"

 

"..."I didn not know what to say at that moment.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Because you are Rey,that's why...i don't want to lie and...i don't want to bet anymore..."My heart is beating fast...why does it seems like he is about to say something otrageous...

 

"Because i am Rey?"

 

"I like you"

 

"You like me?"He nod,his eyes never leaving mine.He is serious while tell me that he like me.

 

"I do."No this is not possible.Of course this is all a trick.

 

"Don't make me laugh.I am not stupid Kylo.I am not stupid enough to belive you"

 

"Why not?It's been years that you know me"What he saying?Is his brain not functioning well?

 

"Tsk,this is seriously stpid Kylo.I think you don't have anymore lies to tell me do you?"

 

"Ben...do you remember?"

 

"Ben?Who?"

 

"I was the first to write to your story back then.Did you forget?"

 

"What are y-Wait...Ben?"I think for awhile.

 

"I did not tell you he was the first to write on my site,how do you know?"He get up from the chair and come to me.

 

"I am Ben.My name Ben."My eyes can't hide my surprise.

 

"That's not possible...You"

 

"I told you i was your fan right?"

 

"Wait...you knew who i was since the beginning?"

 

"No.I came to know that you where my favourite writer only when i came to the company"

 

"Wow...gosh...i can't belive it"I wisper.

 

"So...wow...to think i wanted to search for him and...i just lost my friend of a life time"

 

"I wrote to you every day back then,but you never answered me...i tought you didn't want to talk with me anymore.I missed talking with you"I turn around to look at his face.He came closer to me.

 

"What are y-"He corner me to the wall,i have no way to escape.

 

"Kylo stop-"Suddenly i feel his forehead leaning on my shoulder.His voice sad and broken.

 

"Even tought i never had any answer i kept on writing to you,like it was a diary,everything that happened...i missed you."His head was warm on my skin.

 

"At first i was happy,then i was also angry because you made me remember what i didn't want to remember,because you weren't there for me.WHen i saw you at the fotoshoot, i was attracted to you,so i told myself why not.I tought if i did it with you then everything will end.But it didn't go how i wanted it to.As i came to know you,i realized just how much you have suffered,i found myself wanting to see your face every day,see you smile instead of being sad.I found your antic cute and i couldn't stop thinking about you.Yesterday was the same.I couldn't function well.i was just so pissed that he touched your that he...talked to you that...i didn't like it.That's why i did that,ijust hated everyone who came close to you,even that Poe.I hate seeing other guys touching you.Even so...i shouldn't have done that.I am usually not like that,but...i couldn't think about anything else at that moment"

 

"..."He stop talking but his long arms circle my wrist and he hug me,"I am sorry for what i did."He hug me tighter.

 

"But belive me.I really do like you"I was taken aback.His big body seems so perfect for me.I like the sensation i have when he hug me.I have no idea how but...my heart is beating unbelivably fast and i start to hug him too.My hands are touching his back slowly, i am scared,at that moment i see his head moving from his position,our eyes met and i have no idea of what to say.I just see Kylo's face coming closer to mine,my heart is beating so much and i feel like i am in a trance,Kylo's face is so close to mine and his lips are on mine,he kiss me and i kiss him back i have no idea of the reason why but i am kissing kylo back slowly,but after that little bit of make out i just realized what i was doing.I just said i wouldn't fall for his tricks but look where i am now.I push Kylo away.

 

"No..."I look up to Kylo.I take my things heading to the door and then i finally open it.

 

"O no!"It was raining heavily,there was no way i could even go to the bus stop,it was far and with heavy rain i doubt people would go out,since it will be dangerous.

 

"You can't go out today"

 

"I can see that"I bark at Kylo who take my hand and close the door.I struggle to make myself free from it but there is no use.

 

"Calm down.you have your clothes wet,just take it off-"

 

"WHat? NO!"I tell him while he look at me startled but then he become calm again.He get up and leave for awhile,where to,i have no idea.

 

"Take my clothes off?You must be kidding me."After a few minutes he is back coming down from the stairs with something in his hands.

 

"Here take this and give me your jaket and th shirt,there is nothing to see i am sure but if you feel unconfortable i will go out of the room till you finished"

 

"..."Well it's true,under the jacket and the tshirt i have another one a bit lighter,so there is no way he could see anything.I was cold today so i dressed myself like this.I can't afford to get a cold just because i was seeing him right? Anyway since it's like this there is no need to.

 

"It's ok,just turn around i will be quick."

 

"OK,"He turn around and i took of my shirt and the jacket.

 

"Turn around"

 

"..."I give him the wet clothes and he take them in his hands.He look at me for just a few seconds and then put them to dry in another room.

 

When he comes back he gave me a cup of warm chocolate.

 

"If i remember correctly you like warm chocolate right?"I nod,i am ot surprised anymore he may know more than Rose at this point. 

 

"Sit down,this home it's quite warm"He lead me toward the couch and i sit down,Kylo sit next to me and i was against the idea,i mean why must he sit here when there is aother couch right acrosse of this couch.

 

"Hey what are you doing?"

 

"I want to sit beside you,that's all"

 

"Sincere as always,you never run around the bush hu?"

 

"I think it's better that way,so no one can tell me later i didn't warned people beforehand"

 

"Yes,i remembered when you told me not to color my hair just to protest to them because i would be just ugly and ruin my hair"

 

"That was just the truth,even if they saw you like that it would change nothing"He sip a bit of chocolate.

 

"Well i told you that but i knew you would have never wasted your money for something as pointless as that"She smile.

 

"Yes that's true,i wouldn't have spent a chent for it"Kylo put the quilt on top of her and to him all the same.SHe sip a bit of the chocolate and then realize that she was becoming a bit too confortable with him,she cough a bit and then silence in the coom.THe first to talk was Kylo.

 

"Do you want to ear a fun story?."

 

"A fun story?"He nod and sip the chocolate,warming his hands with the warmness of the cup full of chocolate.

 

"There was this young boy who had lovely parents,they gave him toys and everything they wanted"

 

"A rotten spoiled child,i bete he became a crooked human being"He smile a bit.

 

"Well yes he became quite crooked later"

 

"I told you so.Ok speack"

 

"He had everything but then he came to know from her mother that his real father wasn't the one he knew.The parents never stayed him,to play they where always busy,the father most of all,he would always look at him with disgust and never went with him.ONe day the boy heard them fight,the father was fighting with his mother and he came to know that he was not thei real child,well the father,he wasn't the real one.It came out that she had an affair but because he cheated on her first,so she just had a one night stand and here was the child.He was only 7 years old"

 

"O poor boy.What happened after that?"

 

"Yes,well,they divorced and the little boy was left with his mother.She was a single mother and had to work hard of course still the time she spent with her son became almost nothing.As he became a grew up,he was a good kid,always had full mark,really a smart little idiot.But,the sadness and the lonliness was always there.He felt unwanted,he didn't even knew who the father was.He started to get angry with her mother and with all the situation that at some point he started to rebel to people."

 

"I see,that period of time"

 

"Yes,i must say.He became quite the type.He was quite good looking and girls started to notice him more,they also knew he had money and he was aware of how fake their friendship was,still he stayed by those people's side.He started to smoke,and to drink,he was not a good one to be near to.Easy to make angry that they started to get scared.But you know what?He found his space there."I listened to this and it sure isn't a fun story.

 

"This is not a fun story you know?"

 

"O it is,quite fun.His mother reprimented him.Asking him why but the doy did not care,he told her'do you even care?' he got used to not talk to his family because he never had one in the first place and at some point he did not even care anymore.He also started to fool around with girls,taking pictures,but then one day things changed."

 

"O?Really?Worst?"

 

"Don't know,you say"

 

"The school was always too tight for him.And wanted to quit and destroy everything,rage because of the people he was close to just where all fake,he was completly alone.One things that kept him company was reading.Since he didn't want to use his mother's money he decided to look online at least till he could find a job to pay for his needs.As he started to read storied from professionals he went to a site,it was relatively new but it got him interested.He started to read the first chapter and was eager for more he finished like all the chapters that where posted in just a few hours"

 

"Wow"

 

"Then he quickly sent the writer a message,asking for more.He was the first to leave a comment,tought the visualisations where a lot no one still left a comment,he was the first and the writer quickly replied."This is a bit familiar.

 

"At first it was only about the chapters then about their hobbies and they became friends.Month passed and they became close friends,as much as it could be in just a site right?Then the topic of their lives started and they told each others their problems"This is...i look at his face.

 

"The writer was in a tight spot and asked for advice the boy did the same,but his life that seemed a bit ,ore calm now that he have someone to share his worries with,became a mess once again."He took another sip.

 

"The mother...brought a man home,tellin g him it was his real father"

 

"O poor boy"

 

"Yea,it was devasting.He hated her mother,how can she just as easly as that not even telling him before hand about something so important,she just disregarded him."

 

"How was the father?"

 

"He was completly different from the one he knew.He smiled a lot but surely he had a temper of his own"

 

"Yes..."

 

"This was something...he couldn't take that easly,he wanted to cry but he was too old to even do that.His only comfrot was in his friend.That friend of his,by the way didn't have it any better,in a way he was happy?Because he wasn't alone to suffer.His friend then wanted to escape...he wanted to run away from such pain"

 

"Run...away?"Kylo looked at me.

 

"The boy told him...then just do it...run away"

 

"This is-"He smiled at me."Kylo"

 

"And it seemed that his friend,did run away."

 

Leaving him alone,to no one to lean on or talk to"I felt guilty.

 

"In the mean time he became more different.He changed,he decided to study for what he wanted to do.And then,when he was ready he would have left that place to be with his own.The father contacted him as much as he could the mother too but they never quite made it there,too many feelings wasted,touht he would just hide everything behind a smile.He became good in his job and with his family he just talked with them once in a while.Tought he he wrote to his lost friend every year till he let go,to that part of his life too.He became interested in another writer and all his book became best seller in no time,it reminded him of his friend and even tought he was a bit angry he was still happy,he recognized his way of writing right away.Then one day he decided to make a movie of the book he liked the most and so he decided to contact him.Who new that the one who owned the company the writer worked with was his father?"

 

"What?"I already understood it all.That it was him all the way and so i could also understand that his wather was.

 

"Han Solo,is your father?"He nod his head.

 

"Isn't that fun?He asked me so many time to work for him,to spent some time together but how could i?I always refused and now look here,Since i was so obsessed with a book writer i ended up meeting him again and to meet you...the girl that cought my interest just a few days back?"

 

"Kylo...i...didn't know"He smiled again,it was true,Kylo always faked a smile everytime something was bothering him,that was his way of living his life.I touch his face.

 

"Stop smiling"I wisper.

 

"Why?I am more handsome if i smile"He touch my hand and pulled it away a bit but i did it again.

 

"You are inded handsome,when you smile for real.This smile...is not a smile"Seeing him that way +,after earing all that happened to him and the fact that what i did,made him feel betrayed,he searched for me while...i only kept him as a memory and nothing more,iit wasn't the same for him.It made me feel so guilty and tears started to fall down on my face.

 

"I am sorry.It must have been hard on you"At that moment his mouth trembled and his facade slowly crumbled and tears started to fall down,while he he touched my hand he started to cry.And i...and i hugged him,in my arms.He was so fragile,he cried and cried for a long time and i cried together with him.It seemed as if he was shedding all the tears he couldn't shed when he was younger.Kylo is Ben, and Ben is Kylo.

 

"I won't leave you again,Kylo...i won't leave"I said while wiping his tears.With his face traced by tears he smiled.

 

"This remind me i told you the same"I remember.

 

Kylo was so sad,his voice was low and it made him feel so vulnerable,i couldn't leave him like this.As i toched his face Kylo looked at me,his eyes where sincere and he told me.

 

"I Will you really stay beside me?"I nod.

 

"I will."

 

"Rey...i love you"It was at that moment that i couldn't stop myself,i felt like all my restrain went away.I was about to kiss him but then i remembered when he was holding those girls.

 

"...Can i belive you Kylo?"

 

"What do you mean?"He leaned his head on my shoulder.

 

"YOu...where with those girls...i can't...forget you..."I couldn't bring myself to say anymore.

 

"Are you...jealous?"

 

"What?No way?!"He looked at me with a smile.

 

"You just said you couldn't accept it"O what did i say?!.

 

"O hell,i didn't say that.It wasn't me!"I tried to justify myself,but...what could i even justify when i told this to him right away.I can't look at him in the eyes.He raise his head too look at me,he carress my cheek and kiss it gently.

 

"Hey..what.."

 

"I already told you right?I will stay by your side"BUt i still have my doubts.

 

"I also am...someone who is blunt in what i think."

 

"I know"He smile.

 

"What if you are still angry with me and...you just...want to...anyway...you understand what i mean right?"He frown a bit and pinch my cheeks.

 

"Ouch!It hurts!"

 

"Well your words hurt too,alpha writer"He is indeed not happy about what i said.

 

"If i wanted revenge why would i have told you this?"

 

"To make me feel bad?Wich i am feeling quite bad at the moment.And i would actually do what you ask me since i feel guilty?"He raise an eyebrow.

 

"O really?Will you do everything i ask you to?"I look away.

 

"...No...i won't"

 

"See.Either way,yes i was angry and at first i wanted revenge"

 

"Se!-"

 

"But...i am not such a bad man.After you told me what happened and after what i saw with my own eyes.do you think i could still be angry?I mean who did you take me for?"I sneak a look at Kylo.

 

"...Still..."

 

"Now...i have a question too"I am not getting a good feeling about it...i think i should not ear this at all,my instinct are never wrong...

 

"Wait!..Let's stop talking about such sad things hu?Do you have something to play?"

 

"Are you ignoring me?"He say with a flat voice.I froe.I force a smile.

 

"No,why should i?I mean...i just asked to-"He grab my arm and stop me from getting up,making me sit on the cough beside him once again.

 

"First answer my question,this is more important"I can't look at him inthe eyes,gosh..

 

"...Fine..."

 

"...Rey"

 

"Yes..."I still look away.

 

"Look at me"He take my ching into his finger to make me look right into his eyes.

 

"I like you...what about you?"

 

"Hu?"I was completly out of words,completly and absolutely drained of any kind of human words.I had no idea.i really don't know what to say...What can i tell him?

 

"I"

 

"You don't?"

 

"I...don't know"

 

"You don't?"He frown"Maybe you just don't like me"He let me go and get up from the couch.He look outside the window.

 

"I will bring you home.The road is more visible now and the rain almost stopped"He goes into the other room.

 

"The clothes aren't dried yet,i will give them to you tomorrow."

 

"..."I didn't say a word i just nodded.In the car neither of us said a word.I mean...i have no idea of why he is so quite...i never loved anyone in my life i can't tell him yes,and if i don't like him?

 

"We are here"

 

"Ok...thanks"

 

"Don't worry.Let's see each other tomorrow,i will tell you where to see you later"

 

"Ok...Bye"

 

"..."He looked at me for awhile and then he waved his hand at me.

 

"Good night"

 

"Yes...god night"And then he left,just like that.

 

"Sigh"I look at his car and i feel so strange...

 

"And what where you doing so late in the night,with that one?"I turn around and it's Rose,that is a bit angry,with her hands on her hips looking at me.

 

"O,i was just working"I rush inside the house and she follow suit"

 

"You don't give that to me.I know it's not that"

 

"Really,i am not ling to you,we where working on the script"

 

"O really then that big shirt is a panda and i can fly in the sky with blue feathers"

 

"O..."I look at myself.

 

"It's because it was raining and...anyway nothing happened,goodnight!"I fly into my room and just throw my shoes to the side and i go right into bed...but i can't sleep,i keep on repeating every single thing that happened with him.THen i finally get up and walk to the living room wheere Rose is working.

 

"Rose"I ask timidly.

 

"I have something to ask"

 

"OK,what is it?"I sit beside her and stutter to think about the right words to say,try not to make it obvious"

 

"Well,there is a person i know...that...you know...she"

 

"O i see this is the,'my friend know a friend that like this friend i see i understand..."

 

"What?No,i mean"

 

"Sure..let's ear what happened to this friend of yours"

 

"She met this guy"She nod.

 

"You met Kylo,so?"

 

"No!It's not me!Really"She nod again.

 

"Ok,you did meT him and so?"

 

"It's not me!How many times"

 

"Ok,do you want to say or not?"

 

"....Aish.THis friend...met..."

 

"Rey it's getting too cliche let's just stop wasting time and call him KYlo,so is going to be better"

 

"I!...okay"I say in defeat.

 

"So what happened?"

 

"Well...he confessed and he asked me if i feel the same"Her eyes wide open.

 

"Are you kidding me?Is he out of his mind?You two barely know each other...how can he develop feelings fro you?THat' not right it's just because he want to use you!.Rey don't make yourself be fooloed ok?"

 

"Ialso tought the same but it turned out that we...knew each other from from a few years alread"She quickly flich my head.

 

"Idiot!And no one of you knew each other's faces?O please Rey,where is your smart brain?"I flinch her forehead too"

 

"Do you think i didn't put that into account?I was better than you in school"

 

"Ouch...then what are you saying?"

 

"DO you remember my site of back then?"

 

"O yes"

 

"The guy that i always talked to you about?"

 

"Sure"

 

"He is Kylo"

 

"What?!"

 

"Yes.He talked about his past with me and it also turned out that Han is...his father"

 

"WHAT?!"

 

"Yes."

 

"Then yes,a few years indeed...a!But are you sure it's him?"I nod.

 

"Yes.He talked about things that only the two of us new so"

 

"...I understand now...yes...so"

 

"I wanted to ask you,since you like Finn,how do you know that you really like him"

 

"Mmm,well because i always worry about him,because i always think about what he is doing,if and what he think of me.I feel jealous when he is with other girls well in other words...he fill my mind so much i can't even work well sometimes"

 

"Gosh that's torture!"I shake my head.

 

"Vew,i am not like that fortunately so i don't like him,sigh good!"I get up all happy and then i went into my room...

 

I try to sleep as much as i can but in the end it didn't work at all,i kept on thinking about what KYlo told my and everything that happened,indeed i am worried for him.I open my eyes.

 

"Well of course i would worry about him it's just right!I mean who wouldn't after what he said right?It' would be just plainly bad and stupid not to worry..."

 

"Jealous?Me?Tsk,why would i feel jealous?Cmon,there is no way i would.I am just concerned because he is a playboy and we made a bet.Also Rose is right,how can he love me when we know each other for only so little?"

 

"Flash back"

 

"You like warm chocolate"

 

"DAMN IT!Why do i like chocolate!"I cover myself completly with the quilt and think again to what i said to him.

 

"I will stay by your side?I will never leave you?! Those girls?!!I HAVE GONE CRAZY!"

 

"YA!SHUT UP!I WANT TO SLEEP HERE REY!"Rose kindly remind me to shut this mouth of mine.

 

I slept well...really well.

 

"GOSH!Little squirrell,what happened to your eyes?Look at those red circles..."

 

"Han shut up...this is also your fault"

 

"How is this my fault?O! Am i so good looking that you dreamed of me?"

 

"Damn no!It's your off spring!-"O damn it

 

"My off spring?"I look down.

 

"O...so he told you..."I nod.

 

"Let's sit down"He close the door of his office and sit in front of me.

 

"What did he tell you?"

 

"That...he didn't know you where his father and only when he was much older you came around,but he felt abandoned by his whole family.So in the end he didn't expect to be working with you"

 

"Mmm,to tell you the truth,i didn't know i had a son till much later"

 

"What?"

 

"Leia,his mother and i where in love when we where younger,but her family decided to have her married off because of money.In the end she left me and i was just a poor editor at the time,i couldn't take her with me even tought i really wanted to,i didn't know if she would have been happy with this kind of life so i let her go.Just like that.Much later i heard from her,she wasn't happy and her husband was a cheater and an hassle,in the end they divorced and i was well enough for taking care of her,she still didn't want to because she was worried about her son's reaction,so we decided to wait till he became older for him to understand.But we where wrong,much earlier she told me about her worries,the way he was becoming and how she wasn't able to understand her son anymore.It was at that time that she told me that Ben was mine and not of her husband.One day we finally decided to tell him about us,about me.I was so happy and also nervous because i never had a son,i had no idea of what to do or say with him,a grow up.But i wanted to see him,know him,be with him."He smiled sadly"BUt he rejected me,so much that we lost so much of that little feeling i wanted to create with him,Even when he left,i didn't let go of him.I always kept an eyes on what he was doing,his work,his life,i was so much an assle that i crept in myself.In the meantime i came to know you,how you worked hard what you where like,you where...another son?"

 

"Hey..."I said slowly.

 

"AHAHAH..."It was sad,this part Kylo had no idea of what he meant to Han,i wish he would be here and hear all of this.

 

"Sorry,a daughter.When i recuited you and i liked the way you where,some time cold,but smart and the fact that you would always let yourself be quite badass when you want to,raise you voice to let people know your thouts,some times in logic sometimes a bit louder,you are also really cute and are a talented and gifted writer.One day when i went to his house,i wondered around,i went there with just an excuse to see him and how he was doing,to see my son.Looking around on the table i saw a book and it was yours,from our company of course,under it all those other books you wrote,there i knew he was a fan of yours.Talking here and there i found out that he wanted to do a movie with your story.He never was interested in what i do as a job so he didn't know i was the key to find his beloved writer.So i just had to wait till he finally decided to call and i of course wanted him to come"

 

"Wow,so that's why you where so happy back then?"

 

"Yes that's why."He came near me,he changed all of a sudden and was all smiles while he looked at me,i dound it odd.

 

"What?Why are you looking at me like that?"

 

"So,how is he?"

 

"Who?Are you crazy old man?"

 

"You seriously!My son,isn't he cute?"Cute?Where?"

 

"Isn't he such a lovely boy?" I don't like where he is going.He come even closer and i am sitting on the couch more that pulling myself back i can't do much to this overly happy idiot.

 

"You,know he is handsome right?Hu?,gosh say something!"

 

"arsh!Yes he is.He is handsome,ok?"I blushed while i blurted this out,he started to celebrate like he won the lottery.Then he said something stupid"

 

"So?How is it going?I mean...you two...hu?"

 

"Hu? What?"

 

"Ai,stop pretending...you know right?"I then realized,this old forgey.

 

"Ya did you set me up?!Are you crazy?"

 

"O,why such a reaction?O!You are blushing"He point a finger at my face while he smile.

 

"You big idiot!What are you thinking!...you...i am not blushing!"

 

"Ahahaha,then why are you like this?It's not like i asked you something strange"

 

"As if,do you think i don't know you?You old fogey,setting up me and your son like that!Are you not sorry?"I point a finger at him and he just smile,he doesn't even get angry!

 

"Why not?YOu know,i really like you for him.Sorry at first i really didn't want you for him,but you know what?I changed my mind when i saw you two bicked together,you two are sooo cute!I just saw the way he looked at you and it was then that i tought,yes!She is for him!"He put both of his end to my shoulder as if to give me a mission.

 

"Shut up old fogey"

 

"No...i give my son to you.Please take care of him"

 

"I said shut up old fogey!"

 

"I am sure he will stop his life full of stupid girls and party and he will stay with you"

 

"What the heck does it even matter what he does with me!You are ridicoulous!"I try to shake him off but he is hard to shake off.

 

"He have feelings for you i am sure,you don't have to worry belive me"

 

"Go and get a new brain idiot! It's not like i care if he goes with other girls!"Lies,i hate to see him with other girls...

 

"I know you are embarrassed but don't worry-"

 

"OLD FOGEY!"

 

"WHAT?!"

 

"You let me talk too!What should i be embarrassed about seriously?! I don't care"

 

"You have feelings for him so what is the problem?"

 

"I what?"

 

"You have feelings for him so what is the problem?I said i approve?"He smile and i am rendered speachless.I feel my face burning up.

 

"O!I have a tomatoe here,ahahah"He point a finger at my face.

 

"You old fogey!"I pinch his two hads hard and leave in a hurry.

 

"Ya!Little brat!"I can feel his amusment in his voice,but then while i run out the door of the office'company guess who i bumped to?

 

"Rey?"

 

"K-K-KYlo"My voice is small and my heart is racing like crazy.i feel tthe temperature of my face raising up.

"From the distance.

 

"O!Look who is here!My tall and handsome producer!O!My cute and cutie writer!How cute!Guys aren't they cute?"Is he really going to do this?Is he really doing such a lame thing?That OLD FOGEY?!

 

"Rey-"

 

"Sorry!"I run as if my life depended on it,in a way it depend on it!So i run.

 

"Cutie writer where are you going?Hehehe,Go and follow her"

 

"Hu?"

 

"Quickly!"I hear that damn of an old man insisting kylo to follow me!

 

"O gosh please let him stop his track!"

 

"Rey what is going on?"

 

"What?AAAAAAAAAA!"I found hhim almost beside me!

 

"Ya!Stop following me!"

 

"Why should i?"

 

"Because i can't run anymore!"

 

"Then stop"

 

"I can't!If you don't stop!"

 

"But if i stop you will still run!"

 

"No i will stop!"We are giving to the employees afee show to see just to laugh at us.But what can i do?Whe one step of his are like 3 of mine!

 

"OK,i will stop"

 

"Yes!"I say to myself,i am gonna run after he stop.Now we are right in the lobby of the building a bit more an i am out of this place,just a bit more.For now i stop.

 

"I stopped"He said.

 

"Ok...i also ,stopped"We where panting for air,gosh this is really tiring i never run so much after becoming a writer.

 

"OK...vew"

 

"So...why are you running?"He come toward me.

 

"Wait stay there don't move...i need to catch my breath"

 

"Catch your breath?"Don't tell me he cought me.

 

"Did you stop?"

 

"...Yes"I got a heart attack,why?Because he used his long legs to come right in front of my.I first recognize his shoes then his pants and then as i rais my eyes up i finally see his face!

 

"Gasp!"I try to make a step back as he watch me.

 

"Hey...you should have stopped there,not here"I point my finger like one meter from where we are.His eyes never leave mine and i make another step back.

 

"Because i tought that something was strange and that you would have left if i stopped there"I make a strained smile to laugh it off.

 

"O!But what are you saying?Cmon,why would i run? HU? I mean i have no reason to ahahahah"

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes"I nod my head full of determination.But then he smiled and i freaked out.

 

"Then why are you backing off from me?"He said while walking towards me everytime that i step back,i feel like a little mouse at the moment,i feel like crying.

 

"...Nooo,you are wrong"

 

"I am wrong?"

 

"Tooooootally wrong"

 

"Then stop"

 

"..."He smile and then he say 

 

"I caught you"

 

"Hu?"He take me bridal style in front of everyone and from the distance i heard that old fogey of Han voice.

 

"Yes,like that!Good job!"

 

"Idiot old fogey!"Then i look at Kylo.

 

"Ya let me down!"

 

"I can't"

 

"O,please!We are in front of so many people!"

 

"Go!"Everyone say.Are we really in a normal company or he got only idiot like him!

 

"Go cutie!"Finally kylo stop and look around,do i have some effecton him?My plea worked?But i see him turn around to look at Han who again was saying the same old thing all over again.

 

"What's wrong with him?"Said kylo confused then i should take this time.

 

"Yes,what is wrong with him!Hey let me go so we can go and shut his mouth hu?"He turn to look at me again but his frowing face left the place to a smile.

 

"I think he started to become a bit more smart,good thing"

 

"Hu?"

 

"Let's go"He bring me out just like that no matter how much i said i wanted to go down.I stop making a scene after awhile i just put my hands on my face.

 

"I don't want to come here anymore,i am gonna sent my books my fax!"He laugh a bit.

 

"Mpfff,what are you doing?Do you feel unconfortable?"

 

"What do you think?!"

 

"Ok,i understand"He put me down and when i looked around for an escape her...

 

"Don't even think about it.He grab my hand and i can't do anything but bfollow him.

 

"ARgh,you two pair of father and son!Ya!Now i understand where that temper of yours come from,you need to fix it."

 

"Really?"

 

"Of course!I mean,look there!He just screamed as if he was at the theater movie in front of everyone and yoyu did the same,you two put on a show in front of everyone!"

 

"It's not my fault it was yours that you escaped and about that fact i think i liked that he let you go just like that,yes,for that i think i can say i approve a bit of him"This is all wrong!.

 

"Why do i have to be the one to get the bad part of the stick!"

 

"You are just lucky,little cutie pie."

 

"O,so o my...please stop that!...but where are we going?"

 

"Home"

 

"Home?But my house is not this way"

 

"Exactly,my car is in this parking lot so i can easly take the road to go home,my home"

 

"HU?AGAIN?!"He smile at me and then he run to the car making me get inside it.

 

"You don't want to?"

 

"I don't have my script and tools so..."

 

"I made a copy of our work while you wrote on the computer,we can still work from there,my house is warmer too"

 

"Damn me"He laughed and then started the car.After we arrived to his house i didn't really want to walk inside it but i didn't have a choice,it was quite cold too.

 

"I can't stay all day today too"

 

"That depend on how much we can do today...just call your friend and tell her you will be late"

 

"I can't,she would get pissed like no tomorrow"

 

"Then tell her you go home at all"

 

"Crazy idiot!"

 

"Ahahahah.I was joking,let's see what our we can do and then if it's late we will call her ok?To let her know you are safe"

 

"Damn it...quickly start the computer"I say and he does as i told him.After that i went to sit in front of it but he stop me.

 

"Not yet."

 

"Why?"

 

"We need to eat something or else we can't work well right?"

 

"O that's right,i didn't eat anything" 

 

"Come with me"He take my hand and lead me into the kicthen and.

 

"WOW"I was like full of stars.On the table where all kind of sweets, and two coffes.I suppose one is for him and the other is for me.

 

"I love this,o!That too,o this!"

 

"Are you happy?"

 

"I am!"

 

"Then eat."I sit down without complaining and of course i start to eat but then,i remember...that he was here i look up to his face.

 

"What is it?"He ask.

 

"Why did you..."

 

"Because i am happy to see you smile."

 

"But,there are too much..."

 

"I eat them too and also...i like when you eat"I feel my cheeks burn gosh am i going trough puberty while i am an adult?!

 

"Eat..."

 

"Ok...o by the way"

 

"Hu?"

 

"Shouldn't you go at the company or something?"

 

"No,when i am in the earlier stage i just go around to get the writers right and sometimes it happened that i would do just like i am doing with you because they want to write their own script so"He say while eating a piece of bread.

 

"Just like me?...do you,bring them home?I mean...there would be girls writers right?"He look at me.

 

"Are you jealous?"

 

"No of course!It's just a question tsk...Ok,it doesn't matter don't say anymore"

 

"Do you want the truth or the lie?"The one that hurt less.

 

"The truth...?Maybe"

 

"It happened"I hold tight my biscuit as keep on earing his explenation.

 

"I see..."

 

"But i only worked.Those people often wanted to gain favours from me and wanted like...sell themselves?But i like this job too much and i want it to be perfect,if they tried to be like that either i stop working with her or i give her to another collegue to deal with.The same happens when it's time for the actresses to be chosen.I am a playboy but i am not till that level.Just like that girl the other day she-"

 

"Ok...you answered already...let's eat."He look at me,i have no idea what expression i have but i don't like what he told me.Just like i toght,i can't be with someone like him...i can't.

 

"I finished already,so i better go and work."

 

"Already?"

 

"Yes"I first go to the bathroom and wash my hands then i get out of it and Kylo was already waiting for me with two cup of coffe.

 

"You didn't drink it and i have to finish mine"

 

"O yes...thanks"We start o work on it and finally i look only at the screen,his face near mine and his voice as he explain everything make me think of his touch and also about what he said earlier.

 

"Rey"

 

"Hu?"

 

"I think we need to talk"

 

"Hu?No we need"

 

"You are not concentrate enouugh on the script."

 

"..."He look at me and finally he speak.

 

"Are you jealous?"

 

"I am not...i told you already"

 

"Then why are you so strange after what i told you earlier?"I was taken aback.

 

"It's not like that."I look away.

 

"When i said they came here i meant it because i lent them by book"

 

"Book?"

 

"Yes.To tell the truth i don't really like to make people com into my house,even when..."He stopped and looked at me.

 

"Anyway,i never made them stay in my house more that a few minutes.I usually let them stay there"He point a t the door.

 

"Just till there.I am usually not really liked by the writers because of my inflexibility when it come to this"

 

"Then why did you bring me here?"

 

"You really don't know?"

 

"..."

 

"As for the other girl then?That day?...I mean you where so...close to her"

 

"..."It seemed liked it was hard for him to answer about that..."

 

"...I understand...let's work"I turned around to look at the screen but he stopped me."Rey..."DIN DON

 

"Who might be?"He said "Sorry"

 

"Kylo it's me!Let's talk,i want to see you!"The voice of a girl could be heard...wow...so he let girls enter his house.


	5. chapter 5

KYlo look at me a bit apologetic,sorry i will come back after seeing who it is."

 

"..."I stayed there in the couch but i could see the door.

 

"What do you want?"He said to her.

 

"Open,it's cold outside"

 

"I have no intention of letting you in,go home."

 

"O please,let me in i have nowhere to go"Look at this girl!She is doing all sort of things!I don't want to belive he would let her in after what he told me right?"

 

"Damn it..."He open the door?! Seriously...can't he see that it's all a facade!

 

"Thank you!Kylo"The one to get inside is a tall blode and beautiful girl,gosh why is everyone blonde?!

 

"How did yo come here?"

 

"By taxi,i wanted to talk to you"

 

"I have nothing to say tought"

 

"Please!"She touch his arms.

 

"You better shake her off Kylo.

 

"Stop this "He push her hands away,good!But she throw herself into his arms.

 

"I feel so lonely" O really she feel lonely.I get up,i just can't see such a play anymore.She was about to kiss him,what heck is he even doing?!

 

"If you are so lonely how about you go and stay at a hotel to ,this is a private house and he already told you not to come here"

 

KYLO POV

 

O damn it,now that i was having a good talk with Rey,here comes this other idiot,ashoka.As always she have her way,not because i am interested but because indeed outside is cold and i have no idea why she came here in such conditions.As always she beg me to come in because she is cold or have something going on,it's always the same.I push down the arms that touching me and she as usual have no self pride and come into my arms,just when i was about to push her away,something unexpected happened.

 

"If you are so lonely how about you go and stay at a hotel to ,this is a private house and he already told you not to come here"Rey put her small hand on top of her shoulder and ashoka turn around to look at her.

 

"Who are you?"She then look at me"Who is this girl Kylo?"

 

"She is-"

 

"I am someone he is working with,so would you please mind and go back to your place?"ashoka does not get angry instead she hug me more.

 

"You really are like that?Well i am his girlfriend so,why don't you leave us alone?You know"

 

"ASHOKA!"I glare at her then at Rey,i am sure she is taking it the wrong way.But she seems pissed,but while she look into my eyes i shake my head,she does not say anything to me and just settle her expression into a calm one,i wonder why?.

 

"Sure,ok...you know i would really be happy to leave you two alone"What is she saying?

 

"Rey!"She does not even look at me and smile at her.

 

"But it seems to me like your boyfriend really does not want to see you and also...i need to work,i have to survive you know?"

 

"Tsk...then do it tomorrow ok?It's been awhile that i saw him"

 

"I was more than clear the last time,so leave"

 

"Don't be like this,i know you are angry but i can explain.I have no where to go anyway",it was at that time that her smile left her face,her voice even.

 

"Stop pretending,you already have a house"Ashoka turn completly towards Rey and then smile a bit.

 

"Are you another one of his bed friends?"Damn it!

 

"Ashoka!Leave right now!And never come back here again!Do you understand?"

 

"Wae?I only said the truth,did you lie to her too?Saying sweet things?Sweetie,don't be fooled,he is only playing with you"Rey nod with a click of the tongue and with a smile on.Making me a bit worried and also confused.

 

"...Sweetie,don't worry i am not his girlfriend you don't need get so angry,calm down"

 

"Tsk,i knew it,kylo you are only for me,so little girl,since you know you are nothing to him, how about you just leave the house hu?Work can wait another day"

 

"No,go away right now,i promised i will work with Rey"I need to make things clear here because i don't like this situation.

 

"Don't be like this.What about our promise then?"I stop, promise?Is she kidding me?

 

"Promise?What promise,i never heard anything like that,now leave please"

 

"You are still so..."

 

"A really"Rey pass her fingeras trough her hair,she is so beautiful while she does that,but what is she up to?

 

"Listen well blondie"

 

"Blondie?Me?"

 

"Yea,you.Listen clearly,this is still a private house"She point her finger towards me while looking at ashoka.

 

"And the owner of the house isn't pleased by your presence in here,now you are also disturbing his work,since i am working too,but you are making his work difficult,you interrupted him,meaning less money for your beloved,do you want him to be penniless?So cruel,blodie"Wow,she really have a way with her words.

 

"Hey little girl,who do you think you are?"

 

"Then who do you think you are?Listen well,i am not gonna say you are not his girl or whatever but it seems to me like he isn't happy seeing you,so,what are we gonna do about this?"She said with an imposing tone after walking closer to ashoka.I am pleased by her.

 

"I don't have a place to go or a car,i came by taxi so-"

 

"Then go back by taxi"Replied Rey...it made me happy seeing her like this,what do i do?I can't help but smile.

 

"Ben..."Ashoka look at me seriously.

 

"What?"

 

"I can't go back there"

 

"O,so you can't.I don't care tought,that was your choice to begin with,i did my part already more than once,i can't say the same for you"

 

"Ben!You know i am sincere!"She plead me.

 

"Don't touch me!"I push her hands away.This time,it's too much for me.

 

"Listen well.I am not going to clean up after you every time you fight with him,don't even try it"

 

"What if something happen to me?"

 

"...Yes...then what?Are you going to say it's my fault again?"I ask with an icy tone and she is rendered speachless.

 

"Go!"But ashoka look back at Rey.

 

"You...better not fall for him...he is dangerous."What the hell is she saying now?Where am i dangerous?!

 

"Yes,i am aware that he is dangerous..."Rey say while rolling her eyes,but then look at her watch and frowing she say.

 

"Blondie,he is dangerous and everything but you are more dangerous to me at the moment.I have things to do and you are taking too much time...should i call the taxi for you?"

 

"Tsk...i have a car!"Rey smile as if she was victorious.

 

"Just like i tought,bye blondie and take care of your house."

 

"..."Ashoka look at me angry,but she was never the type to scream instead she...

 

"Fine...You will regret what you just did...Ben"As i watch her i open the door for her.

 

"I won't,you know the way"Tears fall down and she run outside slamming the door.I have an head ache.I open my eyes and i see Rey staring at me with her arms crossed.

 

"...Rey"

 

"Ben...Kylo"

 

"Yes?"

 

"She know your real name?"

 

"Yes...we are...old acquientance.Maybe we can't quite be called like that"

 

"I understand"She nod her head and turn around,making me feel a bit confused.

 

"What do you understand?"Don't tell me that she...

 

"If you think that between us there is"She interrupt me and say"I know there is something more between you two,i think that she is different from the others right?"She say with an indifferent voice taking a pen and notebook that i gave her before,she sit down on the chair.

 

"It's not what you think?"

 

"It's ok don't worry...let's go back to work...i really need to make something to make this part fit in the movie"She is changing the subject.

 

"Why are you not asking?"I ask her calmly while stopping her hand.Rey look at me.

 

"Should i?What do you want me to ask?"

 

"Are you angry?"

 

"It seems like i am not...why?"It's true,her face show no feeling of anger or or the likes,but something is not right.

 

"Do you even like me?Rey?"She stop,her mouth closed as she look at me.

 

"I don't think so..."

 

"..."This really hurt,but i am sure she is lying.

 

"Liar"

 

"Why should i be lying?Do you mean because of that girl?"I sit next to her and make her look towards me.

 

"Listen there is nothing between me and her,nothing, you have to belive me"

 

"...I know"Ok.now i am confused.

 

"You do?"

 

"Judjing by your reaction there is nothing between the two of you"

 

"Then why are you still angry?"

 

"I am not angry,why should i?I would have been if you let her get inside...but wait if i waited a bit more maybe you would have let her"She said frowing just a bit,she is so cute.

 

"No,i wouldn't have let her inside of other rooms i would have called a taxi and let her go home after it arrived"

 

"Sure,i think you would have done something else"I frown as i look at her.Letting Rey know that's not fun at all.

 

"I was just joking."

 

"Why did you say that you don't like me?...i want to know?"

 

"...Listen...i don't know anything about you"She say.

 

"Wrong,we know each other already,everything i told you was the truth"

 

"Even so,there is a difference if you are in person"

 

"I know"

 

"Then why are you asking?How many days have gone by?A week maybe?How can i love you?No,how can you love?"She say while gesturing,her face telling it all.

 

"That's right it's impossible"

 

"See! I told you so"She said it like she knew it all,like it's a matter of fact but it's not the same for me.

 

"But it's not been a few days for me"She slowly look at me her face grow a bit scared but to me her every antic is funny.

 

"But Kylo,it's only a week"

 

"Not to me"She point a finger at me.

 

"Don't you even start!Kylo that's not possible,think about it hu?How can you be in love?I mean,in this regard at this point...you are just faking it,no?"

 

"Sigh...you are a dimwuit seriously"

 

"Hu?!"

 

"How many years did we talk with each other?I had no real friends so i poured all my heart to you...what you told me back then?Was it fake?"

 

"No of course!I also had not many friends other that Rose of cours..."

 

"So you did not lie to me,at the time?"

 

"I said i didn't!"

 

"When i saw you for the first time i liked the girl i saw,when i knew who you where i wanted to...have you"

 

"Ok...skip that part please"She said embarrassed and a bit annoyed,it made me smile.I grab her hand that was waving in front of me.

 

"Then,when i really understood what happened,i hadded everything i knew,i came to love the one i knew back then and the real person,so courageous and also,it felt strange that you listened to me back then.I feel like,you let me be part of your life from the time you did as i suggested to you.You..."I intertwine my fingers with hers and she look at our hands surprised,with her lips slightly a part and then she look at me.

 

"Changed my life a lot.I told you right?I changed when i started to talk with you,then when you left i changed again...now...i changed once again after meeting you.I feel like we share some kind of bond between us"

 

"A bond?..."She say slowly

 

"Yes"I said in her same tone then she shake her head.

 

"No,no,no,listen if you are implying something similar to the...how is that called...first something...help me how it is called..."She think to herself,is she really asking me something like this?

 

"Love at first sight?"

 

"Yes that!...If you are implying something like that,then you are absolutely wrong.Seriously,who would ever belive it can really happen,not even i write such a thing when i had to do a romantic book!"

 

"You...have you ever had a boyfriend?"She look at me with a smile as if to joke my question off.

 

"Hey,do you want to know?"

 

"Kiss?"

 

"...That's kinda private"I lean my head on the side in the palm of my hand and look at her.

 

"I see,so i am the first,you are also a virgin,i can say that you never liked anyone then"

 

"Yes,so what?Sorry if had only interest in surviving back then.I had priorities,food on the table was more important than liking a boy!That was usless for me!"She said quite angry,i smile as she try to shake my hand away from hers.

 

"Yes,that was better.So now i can take my time to teach you what it means to have aboyfriend"

 

"No,kylo,i have to survive now too!Stop smiling"

 

"You are just too cute.I know you like me too,i will make you understand it"

 

"Sure as if,my hand please"

 

"Let's play a game"

 

"What game?"

 

"Another bet"She quickly lost all her spike from before and become icy.

 

"A bet?For what?Did you change your mind already?Go to that girl,she seemed more than ready to get in your bed"

 

"Are you jealous?"

 

"I don't want to bet with my body on the line sorry"

 

"You can't refuse,ear me out first"

 

"Fine,but if you think i will agree then you are more than wrong."I think she really hate to bet.

 

"The time limit is till we finish to prepare for the movie."

 

"..."

 

"The theme is...i will make you fall in love with me"

 

"O,didn't really change anything from the other"I smile and carress her cheeck.

 

"Something did change.If i win...you will become my girlfriend"

 

"What?"She finally changed to a bright red color and eyes wide open,i smile again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE!I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER.KYLO REALLY DOING ALL SORT OF THING TO REY,LET'S SEE JUST HOW MUCH CAN SHE RESIST KYLO TEACHINGS AND THE FATHER WHO IS DOING AND WILL DO EVERYTHING TO MAKE THEM A COUPLE,TILLNEXT CHAPTER EVERYONE.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

 

"You also will be forever with me...if i loose i will let you be,what do you think?".

 

"...T-t-this...is"I really want to kiss her,so i go near her face and kiss her cheeck,she make a little jump from the surprise and then i look at her face.

 

"I found my long time friend,do you think i will let my friend go,just because she say he doesn't like me?I know she like me so it's just the right thing to make my friend realize just how much she care for me right?"

 

"...T."

 

"Want to try it?I am going to kiss you...if you don't want to please avoid it.If you can that is"

 

"What?Gasp"I get close to Rey's lips and i was about to kiss her but...i stopped.

 

"You don't avoid it?"I can't do it so soon,well i already kissed her a few times,but if i want to have her heart then i can't go too fast...but the problem is that i am not good at this.I never tried to win over a girl's heart sincerly,i just want her by my side,but i think i need to change the way i approach her,because i seem to scare this little lion every time i get close.She is just too much guarded against me so i need to go slower,that's why for now i will just be content with a hug.

 

"I think a hug is better"

 

"What?You!Damn it!"

 

"Call your friend,tell her that you won't go home late"

 

"Hu?"

 

"I want to go slow with you,it's the first time for me too,you know?"

 

"Of what?"

 

"Falling in love...and i don't know what to do...so spare me a bit will you?You are my friend...you should help me right?"I say while hugging her tighter.

 

"What are you talking about?...Helping you...to get to me?...does that make sense to you?"Her voice becoming a bit lower at every sentence but i can feel her hands hugging me too even tought i can feel her being uncertain i am still happy,it's good too.

 

END OF KYLO POV

 

REY POV

 

Ok...what am i doing now?I mean,let's be serious here,he want to bet again and here i am hugging him?No,this can't go on.I push him away.I can-t even look at him in the eyes...

 

"Ok...m...listen...let-s not do this bet thing ok?"

 

"Why not?"He ask,but his eyes where firm,as if he let me no choice in the matter.

 

"Let's put it this way...i don't like gambling ok?I really don't also this bet is absurd,you know that right?"

 

"Are you scared?"What do you think?Is he even the Ben i remember?

 

"Are you really Ben?"

 

"Yes i am"

 

"But this makes no sense,right?How come you are like this?"

 

"I am grown up now,i am not more a young boy,i am an adult Rey"I wasn't surprised,my question was stupid anyway.

 

"People change,just like you did"Yes.I did change,i changed a lot from then...

 

"Then,i will talk like the adult that i am too kylo."I look at him in the eyes.

 

"I will be sincere.Since i am always around you,i keep on forgetting just who i really am."

 

"Why?What do you mean?Am i affecting you so much?"I look right into his eyes.Yes,i am not a little girl who is going trough puberty,i have no intention of becoming like those girls who can-t use their heads anymore because of a boy.I don't need a lover,my life is messed up already.

 

"Yes.A lot"

 

"O really?I didn't expect you would say this.So...since it's like this,let me help you/"

 

"Kylo,i am not the girl you think i am"

 

"Do you still think i am taking you as one of the other girls?"He knit slightly his brows.

 

"That's not what i mean"

 

"THen what do you mean?"

 

"I like you Kylo.I feel attracted to you,you are handsome and i like the way you smile.I feel unsettled when i see you with other girls so yea,i am sure you will take it as me being in love or something like that,but it doesn't matter to me.Kylo,i don't belive in love,i think it's just something that science can explain quite well,it will pass after awhile.The forever you are talking about is nothing but a fairy tail,there is nothing that goes on forever,i don't belive in everlasting love and in whatever way you want to call it."

 

"Are you saying...this love of mine is fake?"He seem hurt and maybe a bit angry too.

 

"I am not judjing if it's fake or not,what i am saying is just that it's not real feelings of love but just a passing wind"

 

"Put it blantly,you are saying...it's only a phisical need, and that we are only kidding ourselves?"

 

"...that's right"

 

"So,you feelings are fake?"

 

"I am sure it's just that kind of...mutual attraction,yes,nothing more"Silence,as we look at each other.As i face his gaze i feel the need to look away like i exaggerated but the truth doesn't change this is what i belive,love doesn't exist,so i won't look away,i will stand my ground.

 

"My feelings,are real and not just phisical attraction.I know what animal instinct is really like"I was a bit startled and my heart started to beat faster.Yes,i can understand what he means.That Kylo felt that kind of need for the girls he met before.

 

"So i know the difference..."

 

"..."

 

"Why do you think...i still didn't push you down right now?"

 

I anwered without avoiding his question.

 

"You told me you won't take advantage of girls,i am also someone you know so,it would be hard"

 

"...Yes,but what i am feeling right now,is that i want to hold you tight in my embrace and never let go...i want to lay down with you"His every words sent shive down of my back,i am not used to ear such things even tought he always tell me such words.

 

"I know.Because that's what we are made to feel"

 

"Do you feel it to then?"...Is this a trap?Following my speech i should say yes,but i can't still bring myself to say it.

 

"That's just how we are made"

 

"You didn't answer me.Rey you...are just saying excuses all over"

 

"Why are these only excuses?"I speack with a calm tone but full of presence.I am not a little girl anymore.

 

"You feel something too"

 

"...do you want to take the other path instead of the scintific one?Then ok,putting it that way,i can't feel anything more that attraction because i don't know you enough.The years we talked online does not matter,now as you said, we are both adult and we went trought a lot,i am sure you also don't belive in the flowry notion of love,i for instance don't belive in love,it was never my priority and it never will.So don't expect me to sqee with you like i did till now,i know where my priorities lies"

 

"...are you saying that after this you don't want to see me anymore?"

 

"I don't think it's possible since your father is the one i work for and i have no intention of leaving work for that.I don't hate you or anything,so i will not avoid you,but i not going to have a different relationship with you.I hope you understand what i mean"He watch me for awhile and then force a smile.

 

"You are...really cruel with your words...Rey"

 

"That's how i really am."I stare at him.

 

"I am sorry,i feel like i am hurting you"

 

"You do.You are hurting me"

 

"Still.I am not someone who will cover the truth with sugar."I look outside the window and the rain stopped.

 

"It's not late,but i think that right now working will not be easy for us.Let's do it another day.Tomorrow i have an appointment so"

 

"Fine.We will talk later for the next time"I nod.

 

"I will take a taxi"

 

"I will take you home"

 

"There is no need,like i said y-"

 

"It's something i will and want to do,even if you tell me no."I nod.I can't really say anything with what he just said.

 

After he sent me home i went to take a shower and then into my room.

 

"DRRRRR"

 

"Hello?"

 

"Rey."

 

"What do you want?"

 

"There is some news,do you want to know?"

 

"No..."

 

"No?And yet you still want to go there?"

 

"Yes...i have something to do.And someone to see"

 

THE NEXT DAY

 

I went back to the company to retrieve some things.

 

"So?How did it go?"

 

"What?Are you out old man?"He pull me into the office.

 

"I mean,so how did it go with my son,hu?"Right,i forgot about him.

 

"Han"

 

"Yes,sweetie"I seriously look at him.

 

"Don't do this anymore"

 

"What?How please i know you like him too,what am i doing anyway?"

 

"If you want to see your son and be with him than go and your best on your own,don't push your task on me"

 

"Ya,little girl,don't overdo things"He point his finger at me a bit angry.

 

"Why?You want to connect with him,but it's not trough me you will be able to do it.Go to him"

 

"Ya,Rey"

 

"Yes,i am Rey and i have no intention of becoming a pown in your hands to get to your son...i am not your tool.I will leave for a few days,i call you when i come back."I leave and close the door behind me.

 

END OF REY POV

 

"What's with her?"say han to himself.In the mean time Kylo was at his office.

 

"Mr kylo,is everything ok?"SK a girl with a professional bearing and serious,with a pony tail and good manners.

 

"Yes,everything is fine."

 

"Should i print these documents?"

 

"No.I have to review a few of them,there are some script i have to go trough"He say while looking at the pile of script near his hand.Concerned the girl ask.

 

"Are you going to be fine"You have so much work every day"Kylo rub his temples.

 

"It's ok.Today i can stay here at the office to work.I have more time at hands so i will try and finish what i can"

 

"Ok then."

 

"Wait,give this to Hux,he can go and start this project"

 

"Yes sir."She bow lightly and then leave,closing the door behind her.Kylo start to read every script at hands,but then he stop.

 

"Sigh."He look up at the ceiling and then images of Rey and what she said came to his mind.It's true she changed completly she was no longer hiding the subject tought it was a ridicoulous excuse for her to talk about sience in such a way to talk about love.But she seemed so serious about it.The truth is that he understand her,Rey must have some kind of issue maybe even more than what he wnt trough,maybe her abandonment left her void of love and so she reject the notion completly.It was the same for him but after meeting her he changed,bt Rey didn't.She admitted that she felt something for him,attraction,jealousy.

 

"Rey...that is not animal instinct"As he was thinking his phone started to ring.After seeing who it was,Kylo roll his eyes but then answer.

 

"Yes mister Han?"

 

"Ya,what happened with Rey?"

 

"Why?"

 

"I never saw her that way"

 

"Like what?"

 

"She was extremly angry at me"

 

"That's good"

 

"I am serious"

 

"..."Did she feel so angry that she went all to it?

 

"Did you two fight?"

 

"No"

 

"Did you do something?"

 

"Ya,it's more likely that you did something"

 

"..."

 

"So you did"

 

"Maybe"

 

"See,what did you do?"

 

"...I tried to get close to my son"Kylo was taken aback,surprise all over his face.

 

"...What...does that have to do with her?"

 

"You know it.I wanted for you and her to become a couple,because i tought you two where well matched,but she told me i was using her as a tool to get to you"

 

"...Did you really use her?"

 

"Of course not!.I told you already i tought the two of you where good together and...Rey is really like a daughter to me.I like her,she got inside my heart in just a matter of time,there was something that i could not ignore.She remainded me of you at first but then i came to really like her as the person she really is.I did not use her,if i tought you where going to hurt her i would not have give you the opportunity at all."

 

"I don't need your opportunity,i will get what i want on my own"He said to Han Solo and the hang up the phone.Han was fairly unhappy with what happened with Rey.

 

Meanwhile Rey went back to Jakku.

 

"Rey"She slowly turn around and see a woman she know all too well.

 

"Cathleen."Her voice even,no happiness in it just a cold greeting.The woman smiled sadly.

 

"How have you been?"She asked gently.

 

"I am better than i was before.I have a home,what you didn't give me back then"Cathleen heart felt tight.Rey-s every words where like knife through her heart.

 

"...I am happy for you"

 

"Why did you came here?What do you want?"

 

"This is the only place you would come to.Even if i try to call you never answer.I had no choice but to make you come here"Rey smirk sarcastically.

 

"Into this orphanage?Where i was picked up?So what?I don't have anything"

 

"Wait.I know how angry you are with me.But that was the only way i could keep you alive.The law is like that"

 

"The law?,Mpfahahahah"She laughed while the woman looked at her.

 

"The law?"Rey's eyes became full of rage and it was directed at Cathleen.Rey made a few steps toward her.

 

"You said...the law?But it's not the law i trusted back then,i trusted a person,it was you that i trusted"Cathleen-s eyes became full of tears as she watched rey-s face.

 

"I belived in you so many times,but you always,always betrayed my trust.I only later came to realize that you where just someone who wanted to get a job done fast and most of all because you wanted to advantage in your company.I yet have to understand how you could be so cruel."Rey watched at her tears,she wiped them from her face.

 

"Those tears,have no reason to come from your eyes.The real tears i shed them all back then...you where a part of the reason."She turned around and made some steps to walk away from the office she was in,but her arm was grabbed by Cathleen.

 

"Wait,before leaving take this with you"Cathleen stopped crying and her expression changed becoming more mature and determined.like it was just buisness.

 

"I admit i was a real bitch back then,with all the other kids and also to you.But i am still grateful to you,and to what you teached me"

 

"Did i?What did i teach you?To be a better liar?"

 

"To care...about the people under my care."

 

"Sure,even tought you still give hurt children to cazy families"

 

"...i searched all around for your family."Rey flinched.

 

"So these documents are about them?"She looked coldly at the documents.

 

"I don't why should i know about the existence of people that abandoned me"

 

"It;s up to you to meet them or not,but i think it would be good for you to face them head on"

 

"Head on?Don't make kaugh."She turn around and she finally go out of the office leaving the documents behind.But CAthleen isn't going to let her go just like that.She take the documents and run towards Rey.

 

"Rey!Wait a moment!"Out of breath,Cathleen is able to make Rey stop.

 

"Even tought,you hate me it's fine,but i spent years trying to fing this bit of information.Just read it for a bit,what you will be with this after it's your choice,trash it,tear it a part or...use it.That's something yo can decide by yourself but...at least take a look at it.This is only what i wanted to say."She look down but Rey isn't taking it at all so she take the initiative and put this in her bag.

 

"You what do you think you are doing?!"

 

"Just take it with you...now it's in your hands...that bit of information can open a new path for you...or you may close it forever"Rey couldn't say anymore but look at the severe stare of the woman she hate.

 

"I am leaving..."Cathleen leave but tears fall down her eyes,Rey could not see any of it,not even her sad eyes.

 

"Damn it all!"Rey look at the yellow envelopment and smirk a bit.

 

"Yes, a new path...while closing the other i would rather say...fine then"She walk out of the Orphanage,then she call for a taxi.

 

"Where to?"

 

"Jakku"Jakku was a small town,full of mountains and lands,there was a part of it that was a beautiful little city with all kind of needs for the citizens but there was the mountain part in a place not too far from the mountain she was left there,alone.She could only remember someone giving her to a person who later brought her to the orphanage where the nightmare of the foster house started to take place thanks to Cathleen's poor choices.

 

"I came back..."The wind graced her small and sad face,She look down to the envelope and after a moment of esitation she quickly open it.

 

A man's face was in it and his name.

 

"Obi wan benobi"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone,i hope you all liked this chapter :)


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

 

"Obi Wan Kenobi"He was her grandfather,he seemed a righteous person in the pictures,refined and the it was said that he was a man with a lot of money.Her parents they...where no longer around,it seems like they died a year after they abandoned her,she smile sarcastically.

 

"You should at least live well after having abandoned me,so that i hate you all...but look how you two ended up."She closed her eyes and then she took out of the bag a lighter.

 

"Let's stop it Rey.After this...you will never come here again"She put the lighter to the one of ther corners of the envelope and start the lighter so it soon started to burn.As the flames corroded the documents and with it her oringins,tears started to fall from her eyes.She it then fall on the ground.

 

"You are burning well"She said with a broken voice.

 

"Rey"She looked around and a familiar face.

 

"Kylo?What are you doing here?"He walked towards her and stopped right in front of her,he take a bottle of water and put it on the fire,it remained on burned rests of the envelop better say that once was,an envelope.

 

"I said what you doing here?-"He slowly hug her,she try to put resistence but he didn't let her,instead he only said.

 

"Just cry"She cried in silence,she did not hug him back at all.Rey was full of sadness.

 

"It's the end"She said in between tears.Her voice so small.Rey then decided to wipe her tears and push him away slowly.

 

"Why are you here?"

 

"I came here to find a location suitable for another movie that is already in the casting stage"

 

"I see"

 

"...Why are you here?...what where you burning?Could you be you like to set fire to things?I didn't think you where such a person"

 

"I have water i was going to estinguish it"He notice that not even his joke is able to make her smile,so he stopped.

 

"..."He look at her.

 

"Why are you not answering me?Why are you here?"He look at her and Rey watch him with a knowing expression,she know that he want to know but,she is really in no mood.She look away from him.

 

"Just...to burn away a few things"

 

"Is this place important to you?"She look in the distance and to the sky and the mountains.

 

"No...i will never come here again,this is the last time"She take her things and then turn around to walk in the same direction she came from.

 

"Rey",he walk beside her"what is it?"

 

"Want to come with me to search around some good places?"She look around her.

 

"Come with me"

 

"Where to?"

 

"Just come"He follow her.Rey walk up a road in the mountain,it's a bit hard to follow her but he noticed just how skilled Rey is and she also seem to know well these mountain.

 

"Do you even know where we are going?You know the way back right?"

 

"I know"

 

"Little girl.Are you peraphs trying your best to stay alone with me?"He made just a few steps and Kylo is already beside her.

 

"Shut up idiot!"She was about to fall when he grabbed her by the wrist.

 

"..."They look at each other Rey was rendered speachless,she was unsettled and her heart beating was annoying to her so she was about to push him away but before she could say or do something Kylo smiled a bit and then he let her go slowly while helping her stand up completly.

 

"So where do you want to bring me?"He asked calmly

 

"You will see...we are almost there"She said after trying to calm herself a bit.

 

"Ok"After a bit more they needed to enter into a wall of threes leaves.

 

"Here we arrived."When he saw the place he was completly amazed.

 

"Is something like this alright?"

 

"This...is beatiful." He looked around and felt happy and blessed.

 

"Right?"

 

"What is this this place?"He said while looking all around.

 

"As you can see"It was a vast place full of beautiful flowers,all red, bright red,this beautiful sight was completed by high trees all around it's flowers where red too,it a sight he never could imagine existed,it seemed a place completly different from what he tough it could be seen in such a place.

 

"How did you find this place?"

 

"I just found it,this is my secret place.No one knows about it"He stopped looking at the scenery and slowly looked at her,who was smiling looking ahead of her,the sad expression from before is now gone.

 

"It's your secret place,yet you let me see such a meaningful place"He smile slowly going away,Rey turned her head to face his face.Indeed,it was true,she shared this place with him,why did she do it?She was confused herself and Kylo noticed her confusion.He walked closer.

 

"Why did you show this to me?"Rey wasn't ready,and needed to think about something to say because she herself have no idea for what reason she let him see such precious place for her.She is also a girl who is quite jealous of her things,even tought this is a place that people who know eventually,till now she is sure no one could come this far.She also have no desire to show the whole world this magnificent place she found,so she really have no idea what she did this for.

 

"Right...i wasn't supposed to show you this place"She looked down her head a complete mess,she peeked at him a few times,he never left her eyes for a bit.

 

"M...well..."Then she think she could at least have some kind of way to escape such a situation.

 

"O!I brought you here,to...see if something like this was good for your movie"

 

"It is.Did you bring me here so i could use this place?"Alarmed she quickly shake her head in desperation she shout.

 

"No!"The words she just said,created an echo and he smiled.

 

"You really hate the idea to show your secret place to others right?"She was so embarrassed she wanted to crowl into the sea of flowers and disappear.

 

"Yea"

 

"But you showed it to me.Why?"

 

"I told you right?"

 

"No you didn't"He was enjoying toying with her,seeing her in such difficulty to give an answer.He knows just how much she care about her things.He still remember how she told him back when they where younger,how much jealous she was of her things.Either way,seeing Rey to come up with something convincing to tell him was so funny and also much better than how she was before.

 

She used her hands while she speacked"I told you already!I mean i know other places,so if you like this kind then i can guide you somewhere else,but this place must remain a secret!"She was like threatening him,but there was nothing she could threat him with,so it was funny,because in reality she just wanted to ask him to keep this place to himself,but her expression was that of a fighter and he found her too cute.There was not a time he wasn't smiling while watching her.Kylo lean his face close to hers.

 

"So this is our secret place now?"She was taken aback.That's true!No this is no more only her place,but it became his too,but what she found more strange it was that she didn't mind sharing this secret with him.

 

She nod"Yes"

 

"That's good then"He smile and stand up properly again.

 

"I won't say anything about this place to anyone,it's something that connect me to you."

 

"Connect you...with me?"She repeated a bit confused as she watched Kylo.

 

"Yes.Something that is ours.I am happy you showed this place to me.Because it mean,i am not just anyone to you,that i am special to you"Her eyes wide open.

 

"Ya,i think you are misunderstanding something here"He shake his head and smile.

 

"I am not misunderstanding anything.I know well just how much you hate sharing your things with people you hate,no...you usually never share things that are so meaningful to you,if you hate the person.So,this means you don't hate me"

 

"...Fine...i don't hate you...but i know what you mean is that maybe i feel something more,but you are wrong!"

 

"That you don't hate me i am aware of that,but the fact that i am special to you this is the proof...anything to say about this?"She looked at Kylo in disbelief and speachless,his every single word was true!She could not say anything at all,she is angry at herself,why is he so speacial?!

 

"A!YA,let's just go,i have nothing to say,i really have nothing to say nothing at all!@She walked away from him,repeating that same phrase and he laughed,because he knew she was in a tight spot and have nothing to say to escape his words.

 

"Wait for me"He follow her till he is beside her.

 

"So?You like me hu?"He tease her.

 

"A stop it!Aseriously"

 

"Ahahah...But really where are we going now?"

 

"We are going down from here"

 

"Down?There is nowhere else to go?"

 

"THere are some places here,but i doubt it would be good for shooting a moovie,but i know of a few places that are quite good and on point for your movie...wait what kind of scene it is?A romantic one?"

 

"No,a teacher kill his pupil"

 

"...o...why the heck in a flower place?"She protest.

 

"I think it's to just give some kind of feelings,like,the heavenly trust and relationship they had,so beautiful yet so fake,it's also the first place they have met so it have meaning to the characters"

 

"O i see.something like,end it where everything started"He look at her smiling.

 

"Correct"She smile too.

 

"Of course-o ok turn this way"

 

"O where?"To the left"

 

"O yea this is more easy to reach"

 

"Of course..."

 

"Do you usually come here to be alone too?"

 

"...well yes sometimes,but it's just all a different feeling,this place is beautiful too,even if i don't particularly find it good enough for my secret place"

 

"Yea...i think or secret place is way better"He said while looking at her,as if to correct her,that that place is no longer only hers but of the two of them together.She looked down and turned around,she started to feel hot in her face,even tought it was a bit cold outside,still Rey is sure that her face is completly red.

 

"Cough..."She coughed.

 

"Are you ok?"

 

"I am fine"He notice that her ears are red and smiled,Kylo then wisper in her hears.

 

"If you still act so cute in front of me,how am i supposed to give you time when you just make me want to kiss you?"She quickly jumped a few steps away.

 

"YA!"

 

"What?I just said the truth"She can't understand,why he always make her feel so stupid,her weapon like mouth never work when it's time to.

 

"Ya!Stop it right right now!"

 

"I did nothing wrong,i just said the truth"

 

"Then lie sometimes!"

 

"Nooo,i can't i can't lie to you,you know that right?"

 

"Shit!She was desperate.Rey point her finger towards the calm Kylo.

 

"My friend Ben wasn't a flirt like you!Why are you like this?!"She said trying to make something out of what she was saying.He smile.

 

"Ben was always truthful to you too"

 

"But i can't speack properly with you!It's your fault!"

 

"O?Why can't you speack properly?"He walk closer.

 

"Because you are a cheater!"

 

"I never cheated on anyone.i never had a steady girlfriend as you know,so,no there is no cheating in me,i am a loyal friend,and i studied for my tests..."Quite true,she remember when he told her that he found cheating plainly stupid to do,if yo ucheat you will never learn.He is still the same now too,also he never lied to her,back then or now,so yea,he never cheated,because he never had a girlfriend,he only played around.She felt like a little mouse that is being played by a big cat who want to eat her.

 

"Anyway,look around,could this be okay?"

 

"Yes...tought,it's a pity this would be the theater of a fight"

 

"It's ok don't worry,i mean,how much of a mess can you people do?"

 

"A lot..."

 

"Then you take care of the mess later"

 

"Still,these flowers are beautiful"The flowers where beautiful,different colors and types,some he didn;'t even know the names.

 

"You like flowers?"

 

"M...i just like the atmosphere and the smell the nature gives,the colors i get from them can make me calm down.

 

"I see...so...you are not an expert at this i guess"

 

"I am not..."She look at the flowers in front of them and point at the flower that she tried not to step on.

 

"I don't even know the name of this flower here...tought i have seen it so many times"

 

"Woa,their are your friends and you don't even know their names"He shake his head and she squint her eyes.

 

"Crazy head"She leave the place and walk down another path.

 

"Hey where are you going?"

 

"If you have seen enough,then i have to go now"He wanted to stay a bit more with her,so he grabbed her waist she turn around.

 

"Wait"

 

"What?"

 

"Do you know some other places?I need to have more choices before deciding"He is a good actor that's for sure,Rey look at him and playinly answers

 

"Here are no more places that can give such different atmosphere,so if you want to see something else we need to go down from this place,we need a car too"

 

"Let's take mine"

 

"O...i feel an ead ache coming"She pinch slightly her forehead.

 

"Let's go then"

 

"Ok...i will take you there"

 

"Follow me"He smile.He take her hand.She quikly look at Kylo.

 

"I am not going to follow you...i will walk beside you.Holding your hand"She try to shake him off failing miserably.

 

"Let's get going"

 

"Do you even know where?"

 

"O yes,from here i know the way back to my car"She look at him speachless.

 

"Ya!You told me you didn't know the way back"

 

""Heeey,i know where i parked my car"

 

"You!"

 

"Ok,it's better if we go"He walk holding her hand and Rey felt the warmth of his big hand,she watch at his back and the way he smile.If it wasn't for him,today would have been just a hateful fay,something unberable.But His presence,made her feel secure and most of all it made her feel better.His presence,she was grateful for that,for a bit she was able to forget everything,she squeezed his hand a bit and Kylo felt it,he was undeniably surprised and looked at their hands and then at her,he smiled and sqeezed her hand in response.

 

"We are almost there"

 

"Ok."After walking for about a few meters more they finally arrived at his car.

 

"Here we go."He was about to open the door for her but Rey opened the door for herself,leaving him with his hand in midair.

 

"You are welcome"

 

"Did you said anything?"

 

"No...sigh"

 

"Then quickly get inside the car"

 

"Sure"He close her car door"Sigh,such unromantic girl"He said while walking to the driver sit.When he sit down he look at her.

 

"Seatbelt"

 

"Already put it on"

 

"Then...let's go"

 

"Yes...so...the next place-"He stopped her with his hand.

 

"Rey,are you not hungry?I am seriously starving"

 

"Now that i think about it...i am angry yes"

 

"Then let's go and eat something first"His expression saying just how much he wanted to eat,she wore the same kind of expression.

 

"Any good place?"

 

"Yes..."Kylo then notice the strange way she sometimes peack at him.

 

"What?Why are are you stealing glances of me?Am i so handsome you can't even look away?"He smirk and she get pissed in the meantime.

 

"Woa,such a big ego we have here mr Kylo hu?"

 

"It's just the truth right?"

 

"The reason i was looking at you was not beacause because you are handsome"

 

"Ooo, so you admit i am handsome"

 

"Yes-i mean no!"

 

"Ahahahah,you know i am so happy now,then thank you"

 

"Let it be ok?I am warning you,when we go there,don't you even try to make strange remarks ok?"

 

"O?Sure it's not like you will bring be into a filthy place right?"

 

"Who did you take me for?"She say with a steady voice hitting his foot.

 

"Houch,it hurts!"

 

"..."

 

When they arrived Kylo was surprised while Rey looked away not so happy scratching the back of her head.

 

"Wow...this place...is..."His eyes where looking at her the next moment.

 

"I didn't know you wanted to bring me here just after i confessed."

 

"Shut the hell up,i told you not to make strange remarks"

 

"But it's a fact that you bring me here,a mothel,in broad daylight too..."He point a finger at the building in front of them.

 

"I said it's not the reason why i brought you here!"

 

"O really?"He raise an eyebrows.

 

"Fine,then where do you want to bring me?"She gulp and then make a firm expression,as if she need to go to battle.

 

"Follow me"She walk ahead of him and he follow suit.He wisper to her ear as Kylo follow her to the door of the motel.

 

"This is a mothel dear,the entrace of the mothel"He wispered and she could feel his warm breath and it made her shiver unconfortably,she had no choice but to push him away and touch her ear in annoyance.

 

"I know!But we are not going to...there!"

 

"To book a room?"He said whith his sensual voice making her shiver even more and her face became all red in surprise and anger.

 

"I said it's not like that!If you shut up and follow me all of this will end soon!"She regretted having brought Kylo here.

 

"Fine"She take a breath of relief and then start to walk again.Rey walk up to some fancy stairs,with red carpets and a soffused light,there where couples every where,some where also displaying some dubious moves that bothered Rey,her heart was beating fast scared he would say something again.

 

"This is indeed a mothel"

 

"I said it's not!"Kylo then slowly pushed her against a wall.

 

"What are you doing?A!"

 

"What intention you have,i can see them all"

 

"You nuts case!"

 

"Ok,if you like to play it this way"SHe start to get pissed but at herself for being so naive and stupid.She calm herself down and close her eyes.She is tired of his teasing,she closed her eyes for a bit and he smiled remaining with his face closer to hers watching her reaction.When she opened her eyes again,her eyes and the way she was looking at him where different.He skipped a beat.She goes even closer to him.

 

"If you want to book a room please do"His body felt strange but most of all he tought something was wrong,how come all of a sudden she agreed,she know he is just joking...or maybe not?If it's like that then,tease her a bit more.He smirk.

 

"Yes...i will for the two of us of course"She smiled.

 

"Sure do that"Kylo feel a pressure of sumething against his lover part,this really shocked him,since she did it herself.

 

"Wow,Rey,i never tought you are so eager"

 

She nod and then let it go"Of course..."His breath heavy as he leaned a bit against her body and she could feel it.She then wisper.

 

"You,book a rom and close yourself in,i am going away and most of all i am going to leave you a gift,so painful it will be hard for you to do anything in the future"He froze.

 

"Wanna,try?"He gulp,he finally understood why she became like this,and he think she will do what she said,her leg was in a good direction.So he let her go.

 

"I was just joking,no need to be so scary"She glare at him and then smile.

 

"That's why i told you not to be so full of yourself.Now i guess you will follow me without doing anything weird right?"

 

"Sure...such a cruel woman"She turn around and smile while he can't see her.He follow her to the end of the corridor,there is a small door.

 

"We arrived"He open the door.

 

"Wow!What is this?"

 

"A place to eat!"The smell of meat and vegetables made him remember just how hungry he was and the atmosphere was quite good too,it gave a warm kind of feeling.Who would even expect that something like this could be found in a mothel.

 

"O!REY!"A woman really beautiful welcomed her.She was well dressed and with a bit of too much make up still beautiful.

 

"Amy!"The two hugged each other then she looked at Kylo.

 

"Who is this man?O!Rey,i told you to come here only to eat,why did you bring a man with you?!"

 

"Wow...quite strange,are you implying i am here because of-"

 

"The other services of this place"Rey sigh and pinch her forehead.

 

"An head ache is coming,sigh"

 

"Hey young man?Why are you here with her?What do you want to do?"

 

"Well-"

 

"We just came to eat,eat and eat!...I missed your amburger!"The woman soften and then stopped looking at Kylo in suspicion.

 

"O!If it's that then come here,i am sure you must be hungry,the most important thing is that you are not here for the other sevice"

 

"Of course not!He is just a friend!Right?"Rey sent him a smile but under the table she pinched his leg hard.

 

"Sure,i am just a friend"He used his big hand to stop hers but she used the other.

 

"Ok.Then you are welcomed here as many times as you want!"

 

"Thanks!"He smiled prettly at the woman.

 

"O by the way,where is shasha?"

 

"O she is coming right now.Sasha!Look who is here!"A beautiful girl with blue eyes and short and brown hair came toward them.

 

"What is it?"

 

"Rey came!"

 

"Rey?!"Her eyes became bright from the happiness and run to their table.

 

"Little Rey!Where have you been all this time?!"She hug Rey tight and Rey does the same.

 

"Busy working,how have you been?A!right,this is my friend Kylo and she is Sasha,a dear friend of mine"

 

"Hello,nice to meet you"Sasha smiled.

 

"Yes nice to meet you too,so what is your relationship with my sweet Rey?"Still with a smile on,Rey felt a bit like an interrogation.

 

"O...friend,i told you right?"

 

"Not you dear,him,what is he?"

 

"A friend!"

 

"Sweetie,i asked him"

 

"...A friend"Rey felt relieved but it ended soon.

 

"For now"Rey almost wantedd tostrangle him.

 

"O...for now"Sasha nodded.

 

"M...can we eat something please?We are starving"

 

"Sure...Amy bring them what they want"

 

"Of course,so Rey,you want the usual?"

 

"Yes.What about you?"

 

"I will take the same"

 

"Ok...then wait a bit"

 

"I just a big plate of pasta,thanks"

 

"Sigh,fine"

 

"Mind if i sit here too?"

 

"It's ok,don't worry"Rey look around."Sorry i have to go to the restroom"

 

"Sure...hey y ou know right?"Rey make a knowing smile"I know,i will be a good customer"Then she left,now they both are alone across ech other.

 

"So...you said your name is Kylo right?"

 

"Yes,that's my name"

 

"So tell me.Do you like her?"

 

"I do...but i think this is not right,i mean...it seems like i am being interrogated by her father or mother"He smile.

 

"So who are you?"

 

"Let's say i am everything?"

 

"OOO,then i have to look good in your eyes"

 

"Sorry but i only am on her side"

 

"I see...ask the real question will you?"

 

"No...it's not really a question"

 

"No?Then an advice?A threat?"

 

"Just a small advice...try to hurt her in any way possible and i will make you pay for dear life"

 

"So it's a threat"He smile,making Sasha not really pleased.

 

"I will never hurt her.I don't want to,i i don't have the heart."

 

"Men always say those sweet things.Look Mr Kylo,you know she is really important for me.I hit rock bottom and Rey helped me to pick up the pieces of myself,i changed my life from then on..."

 

"I can understand you"She seriously look at Kylo."No you don't.You have no idea,how precious that girl is for me"

 

He smile"I do.She also helped me to get up with my own two legs."

 

"...either way i don't like you"He frown a bit but still wear a smile.

 

"I think you won't like anyone she would bring you"

 

"That maybe the truth,but you most of all seem like a playboy"

 

"..."

 

"You are?"She squint her eyes.

 

"I am not"

 

"You are...i knew...no you are not good"

 

"...i don't need you to like me,anyway she is the type not to listen to anyone when she have decided,she have to like me also,i am not a playboy"

 

"That may be true but"She smile and sip on the glass that she filled with water.

 

"There is no way for her to have a relationship"

 

"Such a bad friend,do you want her to be alone forever?"

 

"I want the best for her.As long as she is happy i don't care.But i want someone she can lean on,someone she can smile with and not cry,i want her to be with someone good and that she can trust.The question now is,are you someone that can do those this for her?"He look seriously at her.

 

"Let's see.To make her laugh,i think i am good at it,someone she can trust,yes,she can.To make her happy?I am sure i am more than able to do that for her.And i don't want to be able to make her only happy"

 

"Then what?Do you want to make her cry?"

 

"I would be grateful if she wouldn't but,i guess in life it can happen...but what i know the most is that,when she cry i will be by her side,i will share her pain and be her strenght...i think...that's what a couple should do right?...tought i am not so sure"Sasha was surprised but did not show it,inside her heart she tought that maybe he could protect her friend well.THeir conversation was heard by Rey who was outside the door.The table was positioned near the door that she left a bit open,so she could ear everything.She was glad for his words the problem is her own,is she willing,to share so much with him?When everyone in her life betrayed her?When she can't feel at easy with people?

 

"YA.little girl...you are really cute you know?"

 

"O here we go again"She turn around and see a guy a bit taller than her with a filthy smile on his handsome face,tough he isn't as good looking as Kylo.

 

"You,i saw you a few times before right?Where do you work?Here? Or...you-"

 

"Shut the hell up when i say it nicely"

 

"OOO,i am so scared...by the way i want to know you better...want to come with me?I can teach you well and also pay well...i know sasha well too...too bad she is no more in the list"

 

"..."Rey nod and he smile

 

"Then let's go"

 

"Sure...let's go..."He turn around and she look at his back while he hold her hand.She look at her hand and then her eyes full of disgust.Rey twist his hand behind his back.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Then she kick him hard from behind throwing him to the wall really hard.

 

"AAAAAAAA,YOU!"He tried to get up again but it was no use because she was fast enough to slap his face and stepping on his hand.

 

"You...i told you to shut up while i was being nice,you didn't listen and also said such things about Sasha...you...better don't let me see you"

 

"Why?It's the truth she!-"Rey closed his mouth with her hand,she was furious.

 

"I said...not to talk anymore.This is also arrassment i received here.You better get the hell out of here and never...say a words about her again-"

 

"REY!"Rey did not look at the voice.

 

"Let him go"

 

"Sorry but this one here tried to do shady buisness with me"Rey get up and let the guy go then she went to sasha,at that time the guy get up and pull out a knife that wanted to use on Rey.

 

"Rey!-"Sasha,watched as if she screamed in fear,Rey was too slow but...

 

"SLAM!"The guy fell flat on the floor, the knife was in Kylo's hand.

 

"What where you trying to do?"Rey never saw him in such a way,he was complethy furious,in his gaze the ice in it was more than enough to sent chiils to people.

 

"AAAAA!"Kylo was about to stab him.

 

"KYLO!"But he just stabbed the wall right beside his face,making the guy tremble in fear and sweat was dropping down his forehead.

 

"I am sorry!Sorry,i am really sorry!I won't do it again!"

 

"A pologize to the ladies here"He nod franatically.

 

"Sorry.!I am so sosososo,sorry!"He get up to leave.

 

"Pay before you leave..."He did as he was told and gave everything he had then he left.

 

Both Rey and Sasha where shocked.

 

"You-"He tought she was about to repriment him and Kylo was already thinking of what to say next but to his surprise.

 

"You did good!Fantastic Kylo.still you really scared the hell out of him-"She then noticed his wounded hand she run to him and grabbed his hand.

 

"What?Do you want to give me a kiss?"She looked aseriously at him.

 

"Idiot!You are bleeding!"He look at his hand.

 

"Yes...so it seems..."He smiled as if nothing happened.

 

"Are you stupid?Sasha,do you have something i can use?"

 

"First hid kit,i have it,wait to the table,i will bring it to you"They are now alone and she try to stop the blood with a tissue.He enjoyed seeing her so worried for his well being.

 

"Damn it...seriously!"

 

"You knew i was holding the know from the other side,why are you so worried now?"He said while resting his head on his free hand while watching her.

 

"I tought you closed it!You are an idiot Kylo!"He smiled.

 

"It's nothing Rey.I had worse wounds"She stopped for a bit and looked back at his face.She suddenly remembered when he told her that he used to be be a problematic guy.Kylo had his own wounds all the same.She was abandoned phisically and went trough all sort of bad expirience,she felt lonely,but he was lonely too.The people who should have been with him and cared for him where too busy and never cared for him,they where in front of him but he must hav felt ignore and unwanted,finding later on about Han it must have been like another kind of hit to his face.

 

"What is it?...thinking about me?"

 

"Yes"

 

"..."He wanted to say more but stopped because Sasha came to bring the first aid kit.

 

"Sorry for being so late"

 

"It's ok"Said Rey

 

"Sasha!come here we need help!"

 

"Ok!I am coming!,guys sorry"

 

"It's ok...Sasha"

 

"Yes"

 

"Please can you tell me how much is this?We have to go after i finish to tend to his wound."

 

"ALready?"Sasha was so sad it breack her heart.

 

"Yes,we have some work to do"

 

"I see"She look at Kylo.

 

"Fine..."

 

"Thank you"After they payed the two girls had a heart to heart talk and Rey left quite at peace.

 

"Does it hurt?"She ask looking at his hand.

 

"It's fine,you wrapped it with such care,i am actually happy about this"

 

"Don't hurt yourself anymore Kylo"She said pouring her heart and worries in her words,Kylo looked at her face.

 

"Are you that worried?"

 

"I am..."Then she take back her self and try to change the topic.

 

"I mean,how can you guide with such a hand?"

 

"I can guide just fine,look"He start the car and drive to their next destination.

 

"...You asked me how come i know such a restaurant,that is in a mothel no less"

 

"Yes,i did.But if you don't want want to talk there is no need to say anything"

 

"It's ok.I was working there"He flinched a bit.

 

"Worked?"

 

"Yes...in the restaurant"

 

"What?You went to that place to work?I mean you where even younger...it must have been dangerous"

 

"That's right,but as i told you at the time i tried all kind of job i could do to gain enough money to leave that place.When i worked here,people where really impossible and so i ended up needing to defend myself from such people so"

 

"I never knew you where able to kick some butt"

 

"I went to a few lessons during the day so i still remember"

 

"Wow.That Sasha really care for you and even the other woman."

 

"Yes...Sasha"She smiled sadly.

 

"Sasha and i where from the same orphanage,she didn't have it any better than be...maybe she had it worse"

 

"Worse?"

 

"Well,we never really liked each other that much"He was surprised.

 

"Are you jkidding me?She was going to kill me with her eyes"Rey laughed a bit.

 

"Yea.But when we where younger we always where at odds with each other.Fighting and so one.Even after we left the orphanage and met later on we where not in good terms but when i started to work here one day i saw her with a few guys.She seemed to be empty,like she was lifless

 

"FLASHBACK"

 

"Hey idiot!Why are you here?"Sasha looked at Rey.Her eyes finally showing some kind of emotion...rage.

 

"O,look who is here?Working?Such a pitiful life."She looked at the hands of those guys,at the time she had colored her hand in blond.

 

"Who are these guys?"

 

"We are friends.How about you-"

 

"Shut up i am talking to you"Rey didn't even look at them.

 

"HEY!"One of them said.

 

"Tsk.It's just like they said."

 

"...Relly?...Then go and have fun...i am working my but off,because i want to change the shitty life people choose for me...but i don't know what you are doing now"Sasha flinched a bit as She saw Rey leaving.

 

"Sasha"Sasha looked at her in disbelief.

 

"Call my name like you use to,if you want to change your shitty life too"Rey was already disappearing under the stairs and Sasha felt a painful ansey feeling and fear.She didn't want this to happen,she wanted to leave.Those people wanted her to do things she hated.

 

"Let's go.we will treat you well"She was circled by boths guys and she felt tears of desperation falling down,she looked at the direction where Rey left before the door could close she screamed.

 

"UGLY TRIPLE BUN OF REY!WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!COME HERE!"

 

"YA!What do you think you are doing?!"They closed the door behind and no matter how much she called or struggled no one came,so she almost lost all her will but then the door opened.

 

"Sorry for being late,ugly girl"

 

"Ya!Little girl,want to have a help service too?"

 

"No thanks"Rey take Sasha-s hands and bring her behind her,when they where occupied in talking to her.SO when they realized they where being fooled they got angry.

 

"Sorry,i need to leave"She close the door and lock them inside.Sasha 

 

END OF FLASHBACK 

 

"Later told her that her parents,the new ones,wanted her to get money selling herself,but she hated the idea so she didn't care if these one tried it on her since she had no way of escaping.Anyway,story passed and people said she was in the buisness,but in reality she worked in the restaurant too and in the meantime she studied,now she is a doctor and come here only to help since they became like her parents,tought she now live alone in the city"

 

"I see...so it's like this"He nod.

 

"Ok...now let's go to the other place."They drive for a bit more than 30 minutes and Rey tell Kylo that he should stop.

 

"There is nothing here"He look around.

 

"Yes,well,we need to walk in that direction for a bit more like 15 minutes,there is a small temple,tought i never had the chance to go and take a look to how it was inside.Either way the place there it's really beautiful.There are no flowlers on the ground just grass,but the colors of it change during the day and the night."

 

"Really?"She nod as they walk.

 

"Look,for instance now is like 2.00 oclock"She watch her Watch.And it's still bringht here,as you can see it's already different from the usual color of the grass"

 

"You are right...Why is that?"

 

"No one really know the reason why,but something is even more special,tought it's not the time to see it yet"

 

"Then when is it?"

 

"M...tonight"

 

"Tonight?Are you asking me to spent the night together?"He smirk and she kick him but he was prepared and stopped her action.

 

"Ok,sorry,it was a joke"

 

"Do it again and i won't be so gentle the next time"

 

"OK fine.Then what do we do till then?"

 

"There is the place i wanted to show you"

 

"Not this?I mean i think it can be quite good with the good light right?"

 

"Yes,but i was thinking that maybe there should be a small house where one of them lived or something like that or do you just want to have no house and instead they just fight to the death in the beautiful scenery behind them?"

 

"The last one"He said without hesitation.

 

"O i see.then maybe it will be a waste to show you the place"

 

"It's ok,show it anyway"

 

"Ok.This way"He follow her and finally arrive to a temple in the right dimensions.Not too big but it was not small at all.On the outside it was kept well but it doesn't seem that people would be visit it much.

 

"Look at the scenry...there are a lot of plants"

 

"Still it's well kept right?"

 

"It's nature's doing"

 

"Are you kidding me?This is too beautiful to be true."She smiled and she was exited.

 

"Right?I also tought it couldn't be possible but it's true really"She walked on a little white flower.

 

"Look,i have no idea of what flower this is,but it grew beautiful here right?EVerything here is beautiful.There is no blind spot,like it's all a set up"His expression tender as he looked at her and then he walked to where she was and squat down next to her.

 

"Yes,it sure is beautiful"She looked at the flower and Kylo was watching her,when she turned around he was staring at her,she felt strange with him gazing her,neither of them could say a word.THen suddenly it started to rain...

 

"O shit!"He said.

 

"Let's go into the car quickly!"But it started to pour so much water they couldn't really see much.

 

"Damn it..."She poke him.

 

"Let's go in there!"

 

"OK,that's the only place we can go!"They run toward the big door.

 

"Will they open to us?"

 

"Let's knock!"He said and started to hit the door but before his fist could even land the door opens leaving both of them speachless.A smiling woman approximately in the middle of her age,let them enter.

 

"O boy.Quickly come inside!"She said to them.

 

"Thanks!"They both thanked her.


End file.
